Summer Blast
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: Summer time!School is over and Ulrichs dad arranged something special again.This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world!The groups romance become stronger,friendships become better.They're going to make this summer a blast..maybe
1. Summary

Summer Blast!

Story Premiere

Please let me know if I should start this story. I need at least **five **reviews to start working on this story!

Summary: It's that time of year again. Summer time! And Ulrich's father arranged something special for him and his friends again. This time they are not going to USA. They are going to all the major countries. Even school has let the kids have four months worth of vacation time! The group is defiantly going to take advantage of this the spend five days in each country. Then after that, they are going to spend time with they love ones and experience new things, and deepen their love and trust for each other. All along with friendships becoming much stronger, instead of letting other people get the best of their friendship. But all along the way they will be hit with drama like family problems, annoying people problem, and unexpected long-time-no-see crushes, and many more! Will the group's friendship and love all disappear or will there friendships and loves be much stronger than and overcome all the drama; or will they stick to their word and let this be the best summer so far!

(I think I might stick to the summer stories)

If I do stick to the summer stories the next one will consist of the group just graduating and getting ready for college the name of that story will be **Summer Paradise**

And so on and so for, I am still making up titles for future summer stories, but it is all up to you.

Poll:

Keep going will the summer stories

Or go one by one from school then summer, school then summer

Remember I need at least **five** reviews!!

-StarzNdChocolate


	2. The trip to Milan, Italy

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

"Finally about time the school year is over" Odd yelled, coming through the classroom doors.

"I know and guess what guys" Ulrich smiled

"What we are going back to America to finish up our tour of the states" Trinity squealed

Ulrich nodded his head "Nope, even better"

"Then what is it we are all dying here of excitement, we need to know" Yumi shook Ulrich's arm.

"Instead of going to the states, we are going to all the major countries in the world" Ulrich announced

The whole group has big grins on their faces

"This is going to be exciting, when do we leave, tomorrow today when and what place are we stopping by first huh Ulrich, why aren't you answering any of my questions" Odd rambled

Ulrich pulled out six flight tickets and read them "Uh we are going to…Italy and we leave at twelve"

"Alright my home town" Odd smiled "You guys are going to love it, it's plenty of things to do for us guys and the girls, and for the couples" Odd put his arm around Trinity

"Like what Odd" Aelita asked

"You'll see when we get there" Odd smirked

"Well we only have one thing to do now" Jeremy smiled

"Pack time" Aelita ran towards her dorm

The group laughed and went their separate ways for now. Odd went to go help Trinity pack, Jeremy went to go help Aelita pack, and Ulrich went Yumi's house to help her pack.

(With Odd and Trinity)

"Yes, you guys are going to never want to leave Italy" Odd ran into Trinity's room

Trinity smiled and pulled out a suitcase "What's it like there"

"Well it is one of the most romantic countries" Odd smirked

"And why is that so important" Trinity teased

"Well fine no romance for us there then missy" Odd teased back

"I think I can handle it, I don't know about you though Odd" Trinity giggled

"Your right I can't" Odd kissed Trinity

"Let's get this stuff backed before we get left behind" Trinity said

Odd sighed "Alright"

Trinity smiled and started packing up her clothes

"Uh do you want me to put these away or you" Odd said opening the closet drawer

Trinity walked over towards Odd and looked in her underwear drawer "I'll put these away"

"Good" Odd made a sigh of relief

"And what if I made you put it away" Trinity asked

Odd was caught off guard and blushed "I would...put them...away"

Trinity laughed "I'm just playing Odd"

"Are you sure"

Trinity nodded her head and grabbed her whole drawer full of under garments and threw them in her suitcase.

"Alright that's the last of it" Trinity threw some more clothes in her suitcase.

"Are you sure" Odd joked

"Shut up…and yes that's it. Now let's go get your stuff packed…and carry thing for me" Trinity pointed to the suitcase and walked out the room.

Odd picked up the suitcase and followed Trinity.

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

"Italy can you believe it. That's where pizza originally came from, or was it New York" Aelita said getting out her suitcase

"I believe in Italy, I'll look it up" Jeremy said pulling out his computer from his book bag, but Aelita stopped him.

"Oh no mister, no electronics on this trip, only cell phones for emergencies"

Jeremy smiled "Alright _mom_"

Aelita smiled "Now help me get these things packed"

Jeremy started helping Aelita put away some of things until her came across something interesting.

"Aelita you may want to put these away" Jeremy said

"What" Aelita came towards Jeremy and laughed. Jeremy had come across Aelita's **monthly** 'items'.

(A/N) Girls you know what I mean)

"Yes, I'll put these away just put away my hair products over there" Aelita pointed

Jeremy sighed in relief and went over to the desk and grabbed Aelita's hair care products.

"How can you girls put so much in your hair" Jeremy asked picking up the shampoo, conditioner, some hair coloring, hair spray, pomade. Along with a curling iron, flat iron, round brush, and a couple of headbands.

"Well we have to take care of our hair so we won't go bald" Aelita joked

"What is hair pomade anyway" Jeremy asked

"That's what make our hair shiny when the sun shines on it duh Jeremy" Aelita smiled "Odd uses it sometimes…but don't tell him I told you though"

Jeremy laughed "Ok"

Aelita threw in a couple more things "Alright I'm done"

"You girls over-pack sometimes"

"Oh well, get used to it" Aelita laughed "Now carry it"

Jeremy looked at Aelita and picked up her suitcase. "Fine, only because you're you"

Aelita smiled and gave Jeremy a kiss "Thanks"

Jeremy smiled and walked out the room following Aelita.

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

"I so excited about this, what other countries are we going to" Yumi asked coming inside her room.

"I'm going to let that be a surprise" Ulrich smiled

"Aw, you suck" Yumi stuck her tongue out at Ulrich.

"Hello kids" Mrs. Ishiyama (A/N sp?) came into Yumi's room

"Hey mom" Yumi said

"Hello Mrs. Ishiyama" Ulrich greeted

"Another summer vacation coming ahead" Mrs. Ishiyama asked

"Yes ma'am" Ulrich said "My dad is letting us go to all the major countries"

"Oh that's so nice, I am excited for you all" Mrs. Ishiyama smiled

"Where are dad and Hiroki" Yumi asked pulling out her suitcase

"They went to the store, they should be back soon" Mrs. Ishiyama answered "Well I am going to meet them there because I doubt they remember what I asked them to get. Have fun kids"

"Thank you" Ulrich said

"Ok mom" Yumi said, while her mom left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You want to help me pack" Yumi asked

Ulrich nodded his head "Sure"

"Great can you go to the bathroom and get this blue make-up bag sitting near the sink" Yumi asked

"Ok" Ulrich smiled walking out the room

Yumi packed her under clothes and monthly things before Ulrich came back, then she started packing her clothes.

"Why do you need all this make-up" Ulrich asked coming back in Yumi's room.

"Because they express me" Yumi took the bag from Ulrich

"You are perfect without all that make-up" Ulrich looked at Yumi

"That's what your suppose to say" Yumi said

"Not really, I'm saying that because it's the truth Yumes"

Yumi smiled "aren't you sweet"

Ulrich blushed "Well yeah"

Yumi leaned over and kissed Ulrich. "Ready to go"

"You packed that quickly" Ulrich asked

Yumi nodded her head "Yup, while you were too busy roaming through my bag"

Ulrich chuckled and took Yumi's suitcase and opened the door "After you"

"Thank you" Yumi smiled

The time had flown by fast, it was already eleven at night, and the group just arrived at the airport. Now all they had to do was wait for their flight.

"Why did we come here this early" Odd complained

"Unless you wanted to miss the flight you could have came back at 11:45" Jeremy said

"And miss Italy, no way" Odd said

"Then stop complaining" Ulrich joked

"Hey, this is my home country, and we could be lost if we want to, now I suggest no one has smart comments to me, or about me. GOT IT" Odd pointed a finger at all his friend

"Yes sir" Trinity saluted

"Alright" Odd said

"That's the point of a map" Trinity whispered Aelita and Yumi, who giggled

"Hey I heard that" Odd pointed

Trinity held her hands up in defense "I didn't say anything"

Odd arched an eyebrow "Then who did"

Everybody shrugged their shoulders

"So I'm crazy now" Odd put his foot down

"Odd calm down" Ulrich said, laughing.

"I was joking the whole time" Odd laughed

Everyone was confused at first but soon realized what Odd said.

"_We are now boarding flight 32 to Milan, Italy. Please start boarding."_

"Yes, finally" Odd said jogging toward the entrance to the plane, followed by Trinity. The others just casually walked and laughed at their two friends.

Once everybody was strapped in and ready to go the plane to lifted off and the group couldn't wait until their flight was over.

"How long is this flight anyway" Aelita asked looking at the travel guide for Milan, Italy.

"About an hour and fifty five minutes" Jeremy answered

"That's not long" Aelita said

"To me it is" Odd said

"Then go to sleep…we are going to sleep when we get their anyway" Ulrich said

"Aw why" Odd asked

"Because it is going to be two when we get there" Ulrich answered

"Oh true" Odd laid back and slowly fell asleep

"Who falls asleep that fast" Trinity asked

Everyone pointed at Odd

"Thanks for pointing that out guys" Trinity laid her head on Odd's should and soon fell asleep

"Her too" Yumi said, making her friends who were awake laugh.

Soon then Aelita and Jeremy fell asleep, and Yumi was dozing off.

"Tired" Ulrich asked

"Kind of" Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich laid his head against Yumi's head

"Me too" With that the couple fell asleep.

"About time that flight is over, took a while" Odd said, waiting for his suitcase and the machine. Everyone else had their suitcase except for him.

"They better not have lost my suitcase, its important things in their" Odd said

"There it is" Aelita pointed to a purple suitcase coming towards them

"Finally alright lets go" Odd said, walking with the group following them. When the group left the airport they saw that their hotel was in walking distance of the airport. Everything was!

"This place is amazing" Aelita said looking around at the golden lit up streets.

"Look at all the stores" Trinity pointed

"They have Prada here" Yumi saw one of the names of the stores

"Expensive much" Aelita said

"Don't worry about the prices guys, everything is paid for" Ulrich encouraged

"Your folks are amazing Ulrich" Yumi smiled

"Yeah, I never thought I would get this" Odd said

"Aren't you going to give us the grand tour Odd" Jeremy asked

"Well, I never been to Milan, I was born in Rome" Odd expressed

"Oh wow…so much to study there" Jeremy said

"No studying Jeremy" Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand

"Alright"

"Alright guys we have a lot of sightseeing tomorrow or today, now we have to do sleep" Ulrich said, opening the door to the hotel. When the group came into the hotel their bags dropped. The hotel was very modern and fancy. It was literally a palace inside a hotel.

"Odd come with me I need you to do some translating" Ulrich said walking to the counter followed by Odd.

"Your boyfriend is something else Yumi, just wait until you two get married. You might get married in like the fanciest place ever" Trinity said looking around

Yumi blushed "The place is something else huh"

Ulrich came behind Yumi and waved a key in front of her face.

Yumi turned around "Is this the actual key" The key was just like a house key.

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah, weird huh"

Yumi nodded her head "very"

Well I'm beat, I'm going to sleep" Odd said picking up his and Trinity's suitcase and took the elevator, with trinity following him.

"You guys going up" Aelita asked

Her friends nodded and walked towards the elevator, and headed towards the rooms for a good night's rest.

How was it for the beginning?

Love It?

Hate It?

Review It?

Any ideas for Summer Blast?

Review it

Next Chapter: First Day: Milan, Italy

Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Chels

Tsunamix

Fr4c7ur3

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever


	3. First Day: Milan, Italy

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Pairings In the Chapter: **UxY**, JxA, OxT

After a long nights rest, it was finally time to wake up a tour Milan. The first couple to wake up was Odd and Trinity of course.

"Come on Trinity, we need to wake up the others and leave" Odd said, waiting by the door.

"Ok, ok just let me grab a few things" Trinity said stuffing some things in her bag. "Ok let's go"

Odd quickly opened the door and ran to Ulrich's and Yumi's room. "You wake up Aelita and Jeremy" Odd said

Trinity nodded her head and walked towards Aelita's and Jeremy's door.

"Come on guys wake up" Odd yelled, banging on the door. "The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and people are waiting for their two friends to open up the door"

Soon the opened and it appeared Yumi. "We are dressed already"

"Well what took you so long to answer the door" Odd asked

"You only been knocking for a couple of seconds, after all the rooms are pretty big if you haven't noticed" Yumi said. Which was true, the rooms were huge! It had a walk way to the door, once you passed the walk way you entered a medium kitchen, once you passed that there was a large bathroom and a huge bed the size of three king sized mattresses put together, the room also came with a balcony, and a secret stairwell to the top of the building, which was a huge patio at the top!

"Yeah I noticed, but come on the streets are already busy, where is Ulrich" Odd asked

"Right here" Ulrich said walking down the hall

Trinity soon came back with Jeremy and Aelita "These two were making out"

Aelita blushed "What know we weren't, I was on the balcony looking at the Alps Mountains"

"No way is your room facing the Alps" Yumi said

"It is, what is your room facing" Aelita asked

"I don't know the exact name of it but we passed it when we was walking from the airport"

"Enough chatter…talk on the way let's go" Odd said speed walking to the elevator

"Wow Odd you are real excited, it's only eight in the morning and your acting like it's twelve" Jeremy said getting in the elevator

"Well yeah…come on we are in the most romantic place in the world, so then you and Aelita could do something special together later, and the same with Ulrich and Yumi, and Trinity and I"

"I'm excited too Odd, but I'm just not showing it as much as you" Ulrich said

"Are you going to press the down button so we can go" Yumi mentioned

"Oh yeah" Odd pressed the down button

"Smart" Trinity smiled sarcastically

Odd stuck out his tongue at Trinity, and chuckled.

"Don't make me cut your tongue off" Trinity said coming off the elevator "Stick that out at me again"

"Meany" Odd said

The group laughed and started off the morning at the nearest café.

"So what are we going today" Aelita asked looking at the menu.

"Um you guys want to go to the Quadrilatreo della moda" Ulrich asked looking at the tourist guide.

"What is that" Yumi said looking over at the tourist guide, Ulrich handed it to Yumi. "It's a high class shopping center"

Trinity and Aelita eyes immediately went towards Yumi "SHOPPING"

Yumi laughed "They have a lot of shopping areas"

"Ooooh let's hurry up and eat" Trinity said

"What is it with girls and shopping" Odd whispered to Ulrich and Jeremy

"I don't know" Ulrich answered. Once the group spent a minimum of thirty minutes in the café they were off to shop until they drop!

"Look at this place guys" Aelita shook Jeremy

"I know right, and all the stores" Trinity pointed "Oh let's go in here" Trinity ran into a store called Burberry. The rest of the group causally walked into the store. The store was huge! It has two levels, and millions of clothes.

"Look at this shirt, I have to have it" Aelita walked up to a pink and black fitted plaid shirt that was on a manikin "And these jeans" Aelita picked up the shirt, and the jeans that was behind the manikin.

"I like this" Yumi said walking up to a manikin that wore a light blue plaid fitted shirt.

"I think it'll look nice on you" Ulrich rested his chin on Yumi shoulder

Yumi smiled "Really, you're not just saying that because you have to right"

Ulrich chuckled "No, I'm saying that because I know it will look nice"

"I'm going to go try this on then" Yumi said walking towards the dressing room

"Where you going Yumi" Aelita asked

"Fitting room" Yumi answered

"Wait for meeeeee!" Aelita caught up with Yumi

"Where's Trinity" asked Odd

"Right here, I'm going to try these on" Trinity said, walking past the boys with a handful of clothes.

"Well, she is a shopaholic" Jeremy joked

"Yeah, I know" Odd laughed "something catch your eye Ulrich" Odd asked his friend who was looking at a green polo shirt.

"Yeah, I might get this" Ulrich picked up the shirt "There's the same one in purple behind you, but it's plaid"

"So it's purple" Odd said picking up the shirt

"I think I'm getting this" Jeremy said picking up a crew neck blue shirt.

"How do I look" Yumi said coming out the fitting room. Ulrich turned around and smiled

"Amazing, like always"

Yumi blushed and looked in the mirror "Not bad, I'm going to get it"

"I'll get it for you" Ulrich said

"Are you sure" Yumi said

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ulrich smiled

"You are too much" Yumi laid a small, quick kiss on Ulrich's lips

"Yeah I know" Ulrich chuckled

Yumi smiled and walked back to the fitting room. Right after Aelita appeared

"I love this outfit" Aelita squealed

"Me too" Trinity said soon coming out the fitting room

"Thanks alright let me take this off and we'll get ready for another store…you guys find something" Trinity asked the boys

They all held up a shirt and nodded their head "Ok good"

Aelita and Trinity went back in the fitting room and changed back into their normal clothes. The group checked out their clothes, and was back in the streets doing a little bit of window shopping until they could find a store that appealed them.

"This place is amazing I still can't believe we are here" Aelita looked around

Jeremy smiled and wrapped his arm around Aelita's waist. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes very much" Aelita smiled

"Great, me too"

"We should go there for dinner" Trinity pointed "It looks like an upscale place so we need to dress up guys"

"That place is the best place in Italy" Ulrich said looking at the tourist guide again "Dinner start at 9 and yeah it's a very formal place"

"Know what that means?" Yumi said

"Dress shopping" Aelita and Trinity said loudly

"Let's stop by this store" Trinity said walking into a dress shop.

"Look at all the dresses" Aelita said walking into the store

"Ok guys, we have to spilt up right now, we want you to be surprised what we wear and we want to be surprised what you wear" Yumi said

"Alright" The guys agreed

"See you in a little bit" Trinity said grabbing her two friends

(With the girls)

"Oh this dress is so cute for you Aelita" Yumi said pulling up a flared indigo dress that had silver sparkles all over it.

"Oh this is perfect Yumi, I would probably be matching Jeremy too" Aelita took the dress from Yumi.

"And Yumi this is great for you" Trinity pulled out a hi-lo golden yellow dress that also had silver sparkles all over it.

"Now this is nice" Yumi said taking the dress

"That way you and Ulrich will be matching, whether he gets a green tux or a black" Trinity stated

"You're right!" Yumi exclaimed

"Trinity look at this, now this has your name all over it" Aelita handed Trinity strapless black sparkle dress.

"This does have my name all over it" Trinity took the dress

"Ok ladies let's go try this on, and check these out" Yumi said walking with her two friends following her

(With the guys)

"I'm getting this tux" Odd said grabbing a black tux that had red outlining.

"Wow you're not getting a purple tux" Ulrich asked

"Nah, I think I'm going to change up a little" Odd answered

"And I'm going to get this" Jeremy said pulling out a navy blue tux

"No surprise Jeremy" Odd joked

"And I'm getting this one" Ulrich said picking up a black tux, with gold outlining

"Wow that one is sharp" Jeremy said

"I know" Ulrich said

"Well… let's get these fitted and brought and meet up with the ladies" Odd said

The girl were the first ones to check out their dresses, the put them under a black dress cover and had them professionally folded up and put into a shopping bag, so they guys wouldn't see it.

"The guys are going to love it, I think they are going to pass out" Trinity joked

"I think you're right" Yumi said

"They defiantly are" Aelita added

The guys soon came and met up with the girls

"Hey ladies how was your shopping" Odd greeted, putting his arm around Trinity

"It was fun, you guys are going to love what we brought" Aelita said

"And you are going to love we got" Jeremy said

"We'll see about that" Aelita smirked

"Alright guys walk around a little more then get ready for tonight" Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand.

"Ok" The others said

The group walked for about a half hour then headed back towards the hotel. The girls we in Yumi's and Ulrich's room getting ready and the guys were in Odd's and Trinity's room.

The girls put on their dresses, fixed their make-up, fixed their hair, and put on the accessories. The guys put on their tux and fixed up their hair. About an hour later it was time to meet up. They guys were going to meet the girls in the lobby.

"I'm hungry can they come on" Odd joked

After Odd's comment the girls soon came out the elevator. The guys were amazed.

"You look amazing" Odd said looking at Trinity

"Thank you and you look hot" Trinity smiled fixing up Odd's tie

"You look lovely Aelita" Jeremy said kissing Aelita forehead

"Thank you Jer, and you look charming" Aelita smiled

"You are breathtaking Yumi" Ulrich grinned

Yumi smiled a kissed Ulrich "And you are handsome"

Ulrich smiled and took Yumi's hand. Jeremy and Odd did the same but with their girlfriends.

(At Dinner)

"This place is amazing" Trinity said, sitting down at the table.

"I know it's peaceful and nicely decorated" Aelita was looking at her surroundings

"What are you going to have" Ulrich said sharing a menu with Yumi

"Hmm, I think I'm going to get pasta" Yumi said

"I think I'm going to get spaghetti" Ulrich said

"Now that sounds good" Odd said

"What you never had spaghetti before" Ulrich looked at Odd

"Yeah I have, but it's Italian style" Odd smiled

"Haven't you had it before" Jeremy asked

"No just always ordered pizza" Odd answered

"Oh I see…well I am getting soup" Jeremy said

"Just soup" Trinity asked

"Their soup is pretty big" Odd noted

"Ooh, well I'm getting spaghetti pasta" Trinity said

"And I'm getting Ragu" Aelita said

"What is Ragu" Yumi asked

"I don't know but it sounds good" Aelita licked her lips

The group did a small laugh. After they put their orders in and waited for about twenty minutes. The group ate, in semi-silence if it wasn't for Odd's and Trinity smacking lips. When the group finished eating, they sat and talked and joked around.

Soon a song started playing called "The Moon" by the Swell Season started playing

"You want to dance Yumi" Ulrich said getting up and holding a hand out for Yumi

"Sure" Yumi smiled and grabbed Ulrich's hand. The couple went to the middle of the floor. Ulrich put his hands around Yumi's waist holding her gently, and Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, resting her head on Ulrich's chest.

"You want to dance Trinity" Odd smiled

"Sure" Trinity and Odd went to the floor and started slow dancing, followed by Jeremy and Aelita and some other people in the restaurant.

(With Jeremy and Aelita) ~Aelita's POV~

"This is nice" I said as me and Jeremy swayed to the music

"It is" Jeremy responded "You liked you day"

"Yes, and it just got better now that I'm dancing with you" I smiled, and looked up at Jeremy who was smiling back at me.

"I love you Aelita" Jeremy kissed my cheek

"I love you too"

"I just want to stay like this forever with you" Jeremy said

"Me too"

Jeremy smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. This was magical, so magical it was better than a fairytale. The kiss was so passionate and sweet. Yeah, defiantly magical!

(With Ulrich and Yumi) ~Yumi's POV~

This was amazing, truly amazing. Ulrich and I swayed to the music, my head was resting on his chest and his was resting on my head. I pulled my head away from his chest so I could look in his beautiful dark brown eyes. He smiled at me, that warm smile that always melts my heart away. Oh, I was so lucky to have him in my life.

"This is great Ulrich" I smiled up at him

"I glad you're enjoying your time Yumes"

"Of course I am, I'm with you that is what always going to keep my happy" I said

"As long as you're in my life, I don't need anything else. I love you Yumes" Ulrich smiled

"I love you too" I smiled back; Ulrich leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. I love this guy. He is so amazing! I kissed him back; this was the most passionate kiss, So far.

(With Odd and Trinity) ~Trinity's POV~

"You having fun Trinity" Odd asked me

"Of course I am, I'm with you" I smiled

Odd smiled back "I want to hang out with you tomorrow"

"Where" I asked

"It's a surprise" Odd whispered in my ear

I smiled "Ok"

"I love you Trinity"

"I love you too Odd"

He leaned down a placed a delegate kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed back.

After dinner was over the group headed back to the hotel, changed into their night clothes, and relaxed in their rooms.

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

"Tonight was wonderful" Yumi said from the balcony.

Ulrich came behind Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist "Tonight was great wasn't it"

"Yes, and this view I mean wow" Yumi said spreading out her arms to the view.

Ulrich chuckled "I have something for me and you to do tomorrow"

Yumi turned around facing Ulrich, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what are we doing"

Ulrich smiled "You can wait twenty-four hours can't you"

Yumi nodded her head "not really"

Ulrich laughed "well you have to"

Yumi poked her lip out "Fine"

Ulrich laughed again "It's worth the wait trust me"

"Ok" Yumi smiled, Yumi turned back around in Ulrich's arms and looked at the sky "There's the star you brought me"

Ulrich looked up at the sky "It's beautiful…like you"

"Aw aren't you sweet" Yumi joked, soon then the radio's alarm came on playing the same song that they danced to at the restaurant.

"I beginning to think this is our song" Yumi smiled and faced Ulrich, again.

"You think so" Ulrich leaned closer to Yumi's face

"Yeah" Was the last word she said before Ulrich placed his lips on Yumi's lips, the kiss had deepened. Ulrich pulled Yumi closer to him. When air became a problem after ten minutes, the couple pulled away.

"That was nice" Yumi giggled

"Good" Ulrich said kissing Yumi's neck

Yumi pulled Ulrich's head up gently and tapped his nose playfully

"I'm sleepy mister"

Ulrich chuckled "Ok let's go to sleep"

The couple snuggled into bed, cuddling each other.

"Good night Yumi…I love you"

"Night, Love you too"

The couple fell asleep, with their new song slowly playing. Tomorrow was a new day. Full of wonders, surprises, and love.

Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Jace Stevens

Chels

Tsunamix

Fr4c7ur3

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever


	4. Second Day:Milan Italy:The Dates Part 1

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Pairings in the Chapter: **UxY**, **JxA, OxT**

(Odd's POV)

I decided to wake up pretty early, because I had something special planned out for Trinity and me; but the thing was, actually I don't know what to do!

Slowly and quietly I removed myself from Trinity's grasp and left the room. I was heading towards the lobby to go pick up a travel guide. Yeah, Italy is my home country, but I haven't lived in Milan before.

As I got to the lobby, I saw Ulrich looking at some of the travel guides too.

"Hey buddy" I said walking

Ulrich turned his head, just noticing me "Hey, how it going"

I picked up a travel guide looking at some of the places "Nothing. Just looking at a place I can take Trinity…I have no ideas. Is Jeremy still asleep?"

"Actually, no. Him and Aelita went to breakfast" Ulrich answered

"Wow, this early?" I said looking at the clock on the wall, which read '8:45' "They must be morning people" I laughed

Ulrich laughed "Must be"

"You planning on taking Yumi out somewhere?" I asked skimming through some pictures of the travel guide.

"Yep, I just don't know where or what to do" Ulrich answered

"Me either. Hey, would you rather have an active date, cheap date, going out date, dream date, or private date" I asked

"Depends" Ulrich said "Possibly an active date first, then a dream date, then private…why?"

"Then for an active date, you and Yumi should go to the waterfall near the mountains. For a dream date, you two should watch the fireworks or the pier. And then for private date take Yumi through the secret stairwell. It's a huge patio at the top, and filled with desserts. Plus, it has walls on the side so no one can see you and it's sound proof," I explained

"You know, that sounds pretty good Odd" Ulrich said

"It's all in the guide good buddy, and with Trinity and me, we are going to go watch the meteor shower for the private date. Then, for active, we are going to go whitewater rafting, and for dream date we are going to have a candle light stargazing" I smiled and daydreamed

"Come back to reality Odd" Ulrich waved his hand in my face

"Ok well, we better wake up the girl before they start to wonder where we are, and Ulrich, no naughty stuff" I laughed heading toward the elevator

Ulrich walked towards the elevator "Yeah same to you"

"We'll see" I joked

*Ulrich's POV*

When I got back to the room, I saw that Yumi was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and laid down next to her on top of the covers.

"Wake up Yumi" I whispered

"Hmm, five more minutes" Yumi turned over.

I chuckled and gently shook her "Come on Yumi"

Yumi slowly started waking up and sleepily smiled at me.

"Come on. You and I have a busy day today" I said kissing her forehead.

"What are we doing" Yumi asked stretching her arms out.

"Well first, we are going to grab something to eat" I joked.

"And then...?" Yumi sat up and looked me.

"The rest is a surprise" I laid a kiss on Yumi's lips and got off the bed and helped Yumi off the bed. "Now you go get ready missy"

Yumi yawned "Ok"

I smiled and kissed her again "You are going to love today. I promise"

"I better love today, you waking me up this early" Yumi smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

I chuckled and laid back onto the bed.

(Jeremy's POV)

Aelita and I had woken up pretty early this morning, well one because what I had in store for Aelita started early in the morning. She was pretty tired in the beginning, but after a few minutes she couldn't wait until the rest of the day.

We had just finished eating up breakfast, now we walking towards the airport to watch the airplanes take off. I know that doesn't sound very romantic but, it's pretty cool.

"Where are we going Jeremy" Aelita asked confusedly.

"To watch the airplanes take off" I said, taking her to the park behind the airport.

"And this had to start early" Aelita laughed

"Yes" I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

As we approached the park, we both laid down on a blanket that I had set up earlier. We watched the planes fly off, it was pretty amazing we could actually feel the taking off, and the wind that was blowing underneath it!

"This is amazing" Aelita smiled

"Glad you are liking it, and while the planes are getting ready to take off, we can also skygaze" I pointed to the clouds forming in the sky.

"Wow" Aelita said in amazement.

I turned over, now laying on my stomach so I could get a good look at Aelita.

"What" Aelita asked smiling

"Nothing you are just very beautiful" I smiled, and I leaned down pressing my lips against hers. She smiled under the kiss and wrapped her hands around my neck. We felt more planes over us but we were too busy in our own little kiss.

*Odd's POV*

After I had walked back in my room, I saw Trinity was still passed out asleep. I smirked; I quickly ran and jumped on the bed landing on my stomach. Trinity quickly woke up and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Wake up princess" Odd grinned

"I am awake now. Thanks for the wonderful awakening" Trinity smiled, and said sarcastically

"Sorry babe, but I got all day planned for us. You are going to enjoy it, but not if you don't get up from this comfortable bed and get yourself primed up" I said, helping Trinity out the bed.

"What are we doing" Trinity asked

"Well, we are going out, and I'm not going to tell you" I winked

"And why not" Trinity smiled

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore"

"_Fine_" Trinity said walking towards the bathroom, but I pulled her arm towards me gently and pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that, a good morning kiss" Trinity joked

"Yep, and many more to come" I said, about to press my lips against hers again, but was stopped by her finger on my lips

"I can't get ready if you keep trying to kiss me, Odd" Trinity laughed running into the bathroom.

"I'll just give you one when you come out" I yelled

"Whatever" I heard her yell back.

*Ulrich' POV*

"What are we doing first" I heard Yumi yell from the bathroom.

"Not telling you, but dress comfortable" I answered

"Hey um, close your eyes ok" I heard Yumi say

"They already are" I said.

"Ok" Yumi replied. I heard the bathroom door open, and feet crossing the room. After about five minutes, I heard the bathroom door shut again.

"What did you go do" I asked

"Got my clothes"

"Oh, ok" I said sitting up, and walking towards the balcony.

"So, how do I look" Yumi asked behind me.

I turned around, Yumi was wearing a short white sleeve shirt, and dark blue shorts, and black sneakers.

I smiled and walked toward her "You look amazing, like always"

"Can you tell me where we are going now" Yumi begged

"No" I chuckled "Let's go get a quick breakfast and be off"

"Good, cuz I am dying to know" Yumi said

I smiled and opened the door for Yumi, and closed the door behind me.

"Hey guys" Trinity said from behind us

"Hey" Yumi and I said

"You guys are leaving too?" Odd asked shutting the door

"Yeah" I answered

"Alright, let's catch the elevator and be gone" Yumi said, pressing the elevator button. Soon after, the four of us grabbed a quick bite to eat at McDonalds, then we went our separate ways.

Yumi and I just arrived at the destination; all we had to do now was walk.

"You're taking me...to a forest?" Yumi asked looking at her surroundings

I laughed and grabbed Yumi's hand "Sort of, there's more to it"

"Good, I was about to say"

After a semi-long walk, I could tell we were almost there: I could hear water falling.

"Almost there Yumi" I said, looking at her. I could tell she was kind of tired. I smiled and put her on my back.

"Thanks, I don't know how much further I could go" Yumi said placing her head on my shoulder

I smiled "We are almost there"

After another few feet we arrived. Finally!

"Wow!" Yumi said looking at the tall crystal clear waterfall. She jumped off my back and looked around. "This place is…amazing"

"There's still more to it" I said walking to a cave behind the waterfall. It had a small set up. It had a blanket and some food.

"This is wow" Yumi said sitting on the blanket looking at the waterfall.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around Yumi pulling her closer to me.

"You like it" I rested my chin on her shoulder

She turned her head looking at me "Like it, I love it"

"That's good" I smiled

Yumi rested her head back on my shoulder. "I just want to stay here all night with you"

"Oh we have much more to do later Yumes, but we can stay here for an hour or two"

"Are we the only ones here" Yumi looked around

"Yep"

"You know Ulrich…"

"I know, I am too much" I laughed

"Exactly, but that's what I love about you" Yumi turned and faced me, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you"

I placed my hands on both side of her cheeks "I love you too"

Yumi smiled and placed her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Her tongue wanted entrance into my mouth which I granted. I soon ended up on top of Yumi, still kissing her. Her hands were roaming through my hair. My hands was trying to keep myself balanced, but couldn't my body was pressed against her; but it seemed as if she didn't mind. My hand was soon traveling in her hair also. Then the kiss was about to get more intense until….

Someone's phone rang, which broke off our kiss.

"Hello" I answered slightly annoyed.

"_Hello son_" My father said.

"Hey um...dad" responded

"_How are things?_"

"They're great"

"_That's good, well I'm just checking up, I'm going to let you go, enjoy your time son"_

"Ok, bye dad"

"_Bye son"_

I ended the phone call and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Every time" Yumi laughed

I laughed too "I know…well we better go, I have more things planned out for us" I got up and helped Yumi up.

"Ok" Yumi jumped on my back "I'm not walking again, mister"

I laughed again "Alright"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm kind of tired, going to take a nap lol. And plus, I have testing coming up soon! Such a drag, school sucks!**

**I'll update later tonight or tomorrow!**

**Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	5. Second Day:Milan Italy:The Dates Part 2

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

Pairings in the Chapter: **UxY**, **JxA, OxT**

Notes: In this story they are juniors becoming seniors, just so the next story I write it won't be confusing. I am going to write a story about their senior life, which is going to be real cool. Then I will write a story about their college life, and blah on with the story.

**~*Aelita's POV*~**

Jeremy and I just left the park from watching the airplanes. I don't know where he is taking me next but I know it will be worthwhile. Right now, we are wondering through the streets on Milan, I was doing a little window shopping; while Jeremy was looking for the place he was taking me.

"Where are we going maybe I can help you look for it" I spoke

"Thanks, but we are already here" Jeremy said pointing to a tall white building, with amazing sculptures.

"What is it" I asked

"You'll see" Jeremy smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me inside. We walked through a semi-dark tunnel for the entrance, and then, we entered a huge indoor park. It was beautiful, it had a bridge, a gazebo, flowers, ponds, even butterflies, and all the other creatures.

"This is so pretty" I gasped. I peeked over the rail, and saw the clear water. It had a lot of goldfish and turtles in the water.

"Come on, let's take a walk" Jeremy smiled at me again. Jeremy and I walked hand-in-hand, quietly, in the peaceful garden. This was a place you could forget all your troubles or anything that was on your mind.

"How did you know about this place Jeremy" I stopped in front of Jeremy. Jeremy and I were standing in the gazebo in the middle of the pond.

"Well I looked this place up at the hotel when you were sleep, and this was _one_ of the most romantic spots. Another one is a waterfall in the forest, and whitewater rafting."

"I'm sure that's what the others are doing" I giggled

"Probably" Jeremy chuckled.

I stared into Jeremy's deep blue eyes, he managed to grow taller over the school year, and I'm just now noticing that. He wasn't taller than Ulrich, but he and Odd were in a race for who could be the tallest. Either way he's still taller than me. His shoulders had gotten broader, his voice was deeper, but he still wore his glasses.

"You should start wearing contacts" I said

Jeremy laughed "Why"

"Because I don't need a reason to explain, just get some contacts" I joked

"Now you are starting to sound like Trinity" Jeremy playfully rubbed my nose with his finger.

"No way, I'm being me, a side you never saw before" I smirked

"Oh really" Jeremy's face was closing in on mine

"Really" I closed the gap between our faces, by pressing my lips onto his. Jeremy wrapped his arms around my waist, and I placed my hands on his chest. Soon shortly he pulled away and rested his forehead on mines, and smiled.

*Trinity's POV*

"Where are we going Odd" I asked Odd as we approached a forest. "So you asked me to be in my swimsuit just to go in the forest" I said looking at my surroundings.

"Nope, if you stop complaining maybe we can get there" Odd joked

I rolled my eyes and started walking. "If we just came for a walk, I am so going to murder you like in the movie wrong turn"

"Sassy" Odd snapped his fingers

I laughed "No, you shouldn't do that again"

Odd laughed too and took my hand "Come on Trinity, we are almost there"

"Isn't that what people say, when things are _really _far away" I empathized

"No not this time, because we are here" Odd pointed

I looked at a semi-fast free flowing stream; I saw one small yellow boat on the stream.

"We are going whitewater rafting" I said excited

Odd nodded his head and grinned "It's just to get you excited for the day"

"Awesome" I smiled widely "Let's go" I quickly grabbed Odd's hand and ran towards the boat. Once we got into the proper gear, we hopped into the boat and started downhill. This had to be the most fun I had in my life. Waves were splashing onto the boat and on our faces. Odd and I laughed and paddled the water along the way.

We were soon coming up on a huge wave.

"Ready Odd" I smiled and looked at Odd.

"I was born ready" He grinned.

"Better be…pedal fast" I said. Odd and I paddled the water fast crashing right into the big wave, the boat flipped us off. Good thing we were in calm water at the time.

"Wasn't that fun" Odd was laughing and swimming towards me.

"It was" I responded laying back in the water.

I came towards me and smiled.

"What" I asked

"You look funny with that helmet on" Odd joked

I gasped "Oh no, you didn't" I stood up in the water and splashed water on him. Odd laughed and splashed water back on me, next thing I knew we were in an all out water battle. Odd stopped splashing me and started walking towards me.

"What do you want" I smiled

"My kiss" Odd said pressing his lips onto mine. I smiled underneath the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, occasionally playing with his hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, still kissing, well until a wave unexpectedly hit us!

"How did that happen" Odd chuckled

"I don't even know" I laughed, and pressed my lips against Odd's again.

*Yumi's POV*

"Where are we going now" I asked walking beside Ulrich.

"Right now we are going to the beach, hopefully you have your swimsuit" Ulrich smiled at me.

"Now you should know Ulrich, I never come unprepared" I giggled

He chuckled "I never come unprepared either"

"Hmm, is that a good thing?" I looked at him, and smirked

"Yeah, because I can't swim in my casual short Yumes" Ulrich laughed and slightly pushed me

"You're pushing me now…okay we aren't speaking for five minutes" I crossed my arms, and tried hard not to smile.

"Aw, I'm sorry" Ulrich wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

I still didn't say a word

"Really Yumi" Ulrich chuckled; I slightly smiled and still didn't say a word.

"Ok we can go back home…" Ulrich started to say

"It's been five minutes" I blurted

Ulrich laughed "I knew it"

"Oh whatever Mr. Stern" I laughed along with him.

"Here's the beach" Ulrich spread his arms out

"Hey, I just noticed you told me where we were going" I stated, but receiving a chuckle from Ulrich. "What's so funny?"

"Well what I had in store for us next doesn't start until the sun isn't in the sky" Ulrich said

"What, what are we doing later" I asked

Ulrich nodded his head "I'm not telling you, you're going to have to find out"

"That's a long time" I pleaded

Ulrich smiled and grabbed my hand "I know, but you're going to love it"

"I better Mr. Stern"

"You will Miss Ishiyama" Ulrich kissed my lips "Now let's go get off the clothes, and go in the water"

"Ok" I said

Once we got out or normal clothes, set up our little spot underneath a shady spot on the beach, then Ulrich and I were racing towards the water.

"Ha, I won" I raised my arms in the air.

"That's because you had a head start" Ulrich said

"So you're a soccer star, you could have caught up" I laughed coming towards Ulrich and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're not getting stung by any jellyfish right" Ulrich joked.

I giggled "I hope not"

Ulrich gently placed his hand where I had gotten stung before. "You still have a bruise there"

"Yeah, I marked for life" I looked at my side

Ulrich slightly chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Better make sure there aren't any jellyfish around to make sure"

"Yeah right like I can see any, some are clear Ulrich smartness" I implied

"True" Ulrich responded, and then he placed his lips on mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him back. Ulrich hugged my closer to him and we were kissing until he jolted away, holding his foot.

"What happen" I asked

"I don't know I think something snapped at me" Ulrich said limping back to shore.

I looked in the water and saw a little red crab. I sighed and went to meet up with Ulrich.

"A grabbed got a hold of your foot" I said meeting up with him.

"Figures, kissing oceans is nor for us Yumes" He laughed

I laughed along with him "You think…do you need any ice or anything for your foot"

Ulrich nodded his head "Nah I'll be ok, just a little red mark"

"Are you sure" I asked looking at his foot

"Yeah" Ulrich smiled at me.

"I don't believe you" I said pulling out an ice-packet from my bag, and gently placing it on his foot. "Just so I won't be looking at a huge knot on your foot"

Ulrich laughed "You have an icepack in your bag"

"Yeah, I am never unprepared Ulrich, I told you that" I giggled

"I can see that, what else you have that bag" Ulrich was sneaking a peak in my bag.

"First aid, water, and a couple of snacks" I answered

"Wow"

"There we go, that should heal it a little bit" I said taking the icepack off Ulrich foot, I did a little tickle on his foot before he quickly moved it away.

"Ticklish I see" I smiled, leaning towards his face

"Don't use it against me" Ulrich chuckled, I pressed my lips onto his

"We'll see"

Wow, hm, it is 3:08 am. Time to go to sleep! Night everyone! Or should I say good morning! Lol, I will be adding another chapter today later, depends what I do today.

Next Chapter Summary: The last part of the dates, then the group heads to roam and explore the places there.

**Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	6. Second Day:Milan Italy:The Dates Part 3

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

Pairings in the Chapter: **UxY**, **JxA, OxT**

***Odd's POV***

Trinity and I just came from whitewater rafting which was a blast. I could tell she really enjoyed her time, but I had more stuff planned out for her.

"What are we going to do now" Trinity asked me

"Hm since the rest of the stuff I planned out doesn't come into action until the stars are in the sky, I figured we go to the beach" I smiled

"Ok, but how come what you have planned happens during the night?" Trinity asked

"You'll see soon" I grabbed Trinity hand and started walking towards the beach. As soon as the beach was in sight I saw Trinity run off. I laughed, and started chasing after her. I soon caught up to her and twirled her around after I caught her.

Trinity laughed "Ok you won, put me down"

I laughed too "Alright"

"That means now, Odd" Trinity laughed

I put Trinity down gently "Happy now" I chuckled

"Yes" Trinity smiled at me

I smiled and looked at all the people at the beach, I came across a familiar looking couple laughing and talking with each other.

"Is it me or does that look like Yumi and Ulrich" I pointed

Trinity looked where I pointed "It does, actually it is them"

"Hey Ulrich, Yumi" I yelled

The couple looked over our way, and started walking towards us.

"Hey guys" Trinity said

"Hey you two" Yumi smiled

"Ulrich what happen to your foot" I asked looking down at Ulrich red foot.

"I got snapped by a crab" Ulrich answered

I tried not to laugh, but it soon was a sudden outburst "That sucks buddy"

"It's not funny Odd" I felt Trinity hit my arm, which caused me to stop laughing.

"Let me guess, you and Yumi were making out in the water, and then that happened" I pointed

Ulrich and Yumi blushed

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed

"So, how's you guys day going" Yumi asked

"It going great, Odd and I went whitewater rafting, and he has more surprise in store for me, but won't tell me"

"Same here, Ulrich isn't telling me a thing" Yumi laughed

"Boys" Trinity said

"Hello we are still here" I said

"So" Trinity said "Alright well I'm sure we were disturbing you, so let's leave you two alone…see you guys back at the hotel"

"Bye" Ulrich and Yumi waved

"Don't get stung or snapped by anything" I yelled and laughed.

***Ulrich's POV***

After Odd and Trinity left, Yumi and I went back to our set-up on the beach.

"Your foot still hurt" Yumi asked as I started to sit down

"Not really, just hurts a little when I walk" I answered

"Well, do you need more ice" Yumi asked

I smiled "No I'm fine Yumes, but thanks though"

Yumi came and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling onto me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I could stay like this all night" Yumi whispered

"Me too" I kissed her forehead.

"Did you know that a kiss on the forehead mean 'I hope we are together forever'" Yumi looked up at me

I smiled and kissed her forehead again, which made her giggle.

"How do you know that" I asked

"I looked it up a while ago, I was bored" Yumi shrugged

"Ok, so what does a kiss on lips mean" I said leaving a small gap between our lips.

"I love you" Yumi said pressing her lips against mine.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, still kissing her. During our kiss my phone start vibrating beside me, I ignored it the first few times, until it wouldn't stop ringing. I sighed and pulled away from the kiss and answered it.

"Hello" I said with annoyance

"_Hey son, how are you"_ My father was on the line

I put a confused look on my face. I could have sworn he called not too long ago. "I'm fine dad, just hanging at the beach with Yumi"

"_That's great soon, I'm just calling to see how you are, and making everything is great"_

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked

"_Yeah I'm just dandy, I can't call to check up on my son no more"_ I heard my dad laugh

I slightly laughed "uh, yeah sure dad you can call to check up. How is mom" I looked at Yumi, who was eating some potato chips, and staring out at the ocean.

"_You're mom is doing great, she is working right now, but I had to have some time off"_

"Why" I asked

"_Well Ulrich I am going to let you get back to vacationing. Tell Yumi I said hello. Bye son" _I heard a click on the other line. I looked at the phone, and then pressed the end call button.

"What was that about" Yumi looked at me

"I don't know, but my father said hello" I said and started thinking about things.

Yumi noticed and rubbed my back "What's wrong, you're going to your deep thinking mode"

"It's just my dad called twice today, not like nothing is wrong with that, but I don't know…" I explained

"Well maybe something's happened" Yumi said

"Maybe" I put my head in my hands. I felt Yumi pull me into a hug.

"I'm sure he's ok Ulrich, if he wasn't he would have to you right"

"Probably not, my dad and I are a lot alike. If something is wrong, were not going to jump up and announce it"

"Maybe you should give you mom a call tonight, see what's up" Yumi mentioned

"Ok"

(Night Time) *Jeremy's POV

"Where are we going Jeremy" Aelita asked me as we approached a pier

"A candle light dinner on the pier" I smiled

Aelita gasped "Really"

I nodded my hand and took her towards the pier. Once we arrived at the table, I pulled out the chair so Aelita could sit.

"Thank you" Aelita smiled

"You're welcome" I returned the smile, and sat in my seat.

"This is so great, and it's a full moon tonight" Aelita was looking at the sky

"It is" I looked at the moon

About an hour later of stargazing and eating, a band came beside us and started playing a slow song.

"May I have this dance" I asked putting my hand out

"You may" Aelita grinned. I pulled Aelita to the middle of the dance floor, I put my arms around her waist; and she put hers around my neck. We swayed back and forth to the music, gazing into each other's eyes. I loved being this close to her, she smelled just like roses.

Aelita rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Jeremy I've been thinking" Aelita spoke

"About what" I asked

Aelita looked back into my eyes "Something's"

"Like what" I said looking deep into her eyes.

Aelita leaned forward and whispered something into my ear. What she said shocked me.

"Really" I asked

Aelita smiled and nodded her head. I smiled back and planted a kiss on her lips.

*Normal POV*

"Man this sucks" Odd thought to hiself. The meteor shower has been cancelled.

"Where are we going Odd" Trinity asked

"Um, were are going over there" Odd pointed to the main shopping square

"We are going shopping, shopping Odd, everything is closed" Trinity stated

"No not shopping, just come on" Odd smiled and took Trinity's hand.

"There's Yumi and Ulrich again" Trinity pointed

"Yeah, but let's not bother them" Odd said "Jeremy and Aelita just came over here too, there over there. But let's leave them also" Odd pulled Trinity over to a table for two.

"So what is everyone waiting for" Trinity asked. Soon the all the lights in the shopping square went off. Then fireworks were going off into the sky, doing all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Wow" Trinity looked up in amazement

Odd smiled "You like it"

Trinity looked and Odd and smiled "Of course"

Odd grinned and kissed Trinity.

***Ulrich's POV* (UxY from this point on lol, I love this couple)**

Yumi and I were looking at the sky in amazement, which gave me a thought on what I should do for Yumi in the future (A/N *cough cough* proposal *cough couch*).

"This is so cool" Yumi smiled looking up in the sky.

"It is isn't it"

As the fireworks show went on, the last piece of the show was the best. Fireworks were going off at the same time, water was being shot into the air, and lasers were flashing all over the sky. Everyone clapped when it was over and started walking away.

"Come on Yumi, one last thing to do" I grabbed Yumi's hand and smiled.

"And what's that" Yumi asked

"I'm not telling you" I laughed "It's not that far, it's actually at the hotel"

Yumi looked confused "It is"

I nodded my head "race you to the room"

"Sure" Yumi grinned and ran off towards the hotel; I laughed and ran after her. After about a few minutes, I beat Yumi into the room.

"Ha ha, I won" I teased

"So" Yumi crossed her arms and pouted

"Aw someone is sad" I pulled Yumi into a hug. "You won last time though"

"Yeah I did" Yumi hugged me back

"Yeah, but come here I have something to show you" I smiled taking Yumi's hand, and taking her up the stairwell

"Where are we going" Yumi asked

"You'll see" I answered, after several stairs; we finally were at the top.

"Wow" Yumi said looking around. I had set up blanket on the ground surrounded by two candles for some light

"I thought you would say that" I smiled, sitting down on the blanket. Yumi sat down in my lap; I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. We both were looking at the dark blue skies that showed millions of stars.

"There's your star" I whispered in Yumi's ear.

Yumi smiled and turned her head looking at me. I was looking deep into her eyes, as my fingers were combing through her hair.

"I love you" Yumi whispered

"I love you too" I was leaning forward to kiss Yumi, until my lips met with her finger.

"I have a surprise for you" Yumi smiled "I'll be right back"

With that she got up and went back down the stairs. After about ten minutes, she came back with a guitar.

"Where did you get that" I asked, as Yumi sat next to me.

"Borrowed it" Yumi answered

"I didn't know you could play the guitar" I said lying on my side

"Now you know" Yumi smiled and started playing the guitar. "I wrote a song for you"

_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
We do not know__  
_  
I smiled up at Yumi, she smiled back, and started singing again.

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

_You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay_

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

_Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I made  
I am here to stay_

I am here to stay

_Stay_

Yumi stopped playing the guitar.

"I loved it" I sat up and rubbed Yumi's cheek

"Good" Yumi put the guitar aside and planted a kiss on my lips. I pulled wrapped my arms around Yumi, pulling her close to me. Yumi had her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. We were so closed that we could feel each other's hearts beating with each other.

My tongue wanted entrance into Yumi's mouth, she giggled and allowed it. We soon fell back, with me on top of her. Yumi's hands were roaming through my hair, as mine start roaming through her hair. Our lips parted and I started kissing her jawbone, and then her neck.

"I love you Yumi" I mumbled

"I love you too" Yumi said. I looked into her eyes and rested my forehead on hers.

"I'm surprised the phone didn't ring" I joked

Yumi laughed "I know"

I chuckled and placed my lips on hers again, I felt my shirt slowly sliding up.

I stopped kissing Yumi and looked into her eyes. She nodded her head and smiled, I smiled again; and started kissing her. I then felt my shirt being taken off, and then it was placed to the side. As Yumi and I were still kissing, my hands found the hem of her shirt. I slowly started to pull it up until….the phone yet again.

**Sorry to end the chapter here guys. Study time, I hate studying. Major tests coming up for school. Such a drag!**

**I need three reviews for next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own "Little house" the song from Dear John (I love that move!)**

**Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	7. The Breaking News

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

Pairings in this Chapter: **UxY**,**JxA some OxT**

(Ulrich's POV)

"Hello" I asked

"_Hey Ulrich sweetie. How are you?"_

"Um, hi mom, I'm fine"

"_That's good. How is everything going"_

"Everything is fine, just hanging out"

"_That's good sweetie, look I have something to tell you. It's about your father"_

I looked at Yumi, who had a questioning look on her face "What about him"

I heard my mom do a deep, sad sigh _"He has cancer Ulrich"_

I felt like my heart dropped, like a piano fell from the sky and hit me "What"

"_He has brain tumor, Ulrich" _I heard my mom start to cry.

I felt sudden tears come down my eyes "For how long"

"_The doctor's said he had it for at least seven months, I didn't know, I don't think he knew either" _My mother was crying _"the doctors said he has at least a year to live"_

"No they have to find a way, they can't just give up on him like that" I was now crying too, Yumi noticed and gave me a comforting hug; I was crying on her shoulder.

"_They said they're doing everything they can"_

"Well, they need to try harder. What is dad doing now?"

"_He's in the hospital, and his symptoms were worse today. From now on, the hospital is his new home, right now he is asleep"_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed "This can't be true"

"_Ulrich, can you take a little time out and come see him. I know you were supposed to be in Italy for another day, and off to Tokyo the next day"_

"Yeah, sure mom" I said

"_Ok, thanks sweetie see you tomorrow"_

"Bye" I clicked the red button on my phone, I felt tears come through my eyes again, and I buried my head in Yumi's shoulder again.

"What happen, what you're mom say" Yumi asked, hugging me.

"Yumi, my dad has cancer" I mumbled

"Oh my god, Ulrich I'm so sorry"

"I would have never thought this would happen" I cried

"Me either, what type of cancer does he have"

"Brain Tumor he had it for at least seven months, he has a year left before he..he…."

"What no, are the doctors doing anything" Yumi voice was now sad

"They are keeping him in the hospital, but other than that I don't know" I sighed

"After all the years I wished, that he would just leave me alone when I had bad grades, I hated him for all the grief he gave me; but now I know why he did push me to do these things, but I guess all the years that I hated him are coming back. And I should have asked, I should have asked when he called again today, I just let him go, I hate myself for this"

"It's not your fault Ulrich, you and him had some good times too, think about all the good times with him right now. Remember when XANA was still alive, you had a soccer game, XANA supposedly turned off the gravity. Your father was proud of you. Last summer your dad was so proud of your report card he sent us on the trip to America. He loves you Ulrich , no matter what fights and arguments you had with him; those were all account of love. He just wants what's best for you"

I sighed and rested my forehead on Yumi's "We were supposed to go to Tokyo after here but can we go and visit my dad"

"You don't have to ask me, this is you're trip we can go where ever you want"

"Ok, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I just need to clear my head right now" I said getting up, and helping Yumi get up. "Thank you Yumi"

She put a confused look on "For what"

"Being here for me while my dad if suffering from…" I stopped talking, and sighed

Yumi pulled me into a hug "Anytime, I'll always be here for you, no matter what Ulrich. I'm sure if this was my dad you would do the same thing"

I slowly pulled away from our embrace "I would do the same"

Yumi slightly smiled "I'm going to be here one-hundred percent of they way"

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome. Come on, you need some rest" Yumi said going back into the room. "When are we leaving"

"Tomorrow" I answered putting some clothes away

"Hey I got it from here, I'll pack you rest ok" Yumi said

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yeah" Yumi smiled, I pulled Yumi into a hug again.

"I love you" I kissed Yumi's forehead

"I love you too"

I soon went and laid down on the bed, I closed my eyes and a single tear ran down my face. Next thing I was in a deep sleep.

(With Jeremy & Aelita. Jeremy's POV)

Aelita and I ran into the room laughing and often kissing each other.

"This night was amazing Jeremy" Aelita fell back onto the bed.

"Great I'm glad you enjoyed it" I smiled laying next to her.

Aelita looked up at me and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled underneath it and pulled her closer to me. I felt something vibrating against my leg, but I ignored it a couple of times; but it just kept ringing.

"Hold on" I said breaking away from our kiss

"Hello" I said

"_Hey Jeremy, tomorrow we have to leave to go to Germany" _Yumi said

"Ok"

"_Yeah we was supposed to go somewhere else I think, but something came up"_

"What came up" I asked

"_I'll tell you later, I'm going to call Odd and Trinity"_

"Ok, bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Aelita

"Who was that" She asked

"Yumi, we have to go to Germany tomorrow early, because something came up"

"Did she tell you what happened"

"No, she just said be ready early" I shrugged

"Oh, ok" Aelita said

"You want to pack now" I asked

"Sure, we don't know what early is, it might mean early like six am early, or eight or whatever so yeah, let's get packed" Aelita said getting off the bed

"Ok" I said also getting off the bed. I pulled out our suitcases and started packing, I saw one of Aelita's clothing items and decided to playfully throw it at her, and it landed on her head.

"Hey" Aelita yelled

"Hey what" I laughed

"You threw this at me" Aelita pointed

"My aim has gotten better" I joked

"You" Aelita laughed, picking up clothes from my suitcase and throwing at me. I laughed and ran over to her suitcase and started throwing her clothes at her, which she was throwing my clothes at me. We was having a clothes fight.

"Ha, you're out of clothes" I laughed still throwing some her clothes at her

"That's because us girls pack heavy sometimes" Aelita said

I stopped throwing clothes and looked around "Look what we did"

Aelita giggled "You started it"

"And I finished it too" I smirked

"And you get to clean it since you started it, and finished it. So finish it up some more by picking up the clothes" Aelita said

"Are you going to help, you did help make the mess, so you help clean it up" I responded

"Sure" Aelita said sarcastically

I laughed "come on please Aelita, this is a lot to put away"

"I was joking Jeremy, I'll help" Aelita smiled walking towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you" I rested my forehead on hers

"I love you too" Aelita pressed her lips against mine. I pulled her closer to me as we were kissing, I felt her tongue begging for entrance in my mouth, which I granted.

Soon our tongues were in an all out war. I pressed against her, which made us walk backwards a little, until she tripped over a shirt and fell onto the bed; bringing me with her.

We laughed "You are clumsy" I joked

"You made me fall" Aelita said

"Sorry" I said pressing my lips against hers again. I felt my shirt slowly sliding upwards, my mind was racing. I didn't know what to do right about now, was she ready for this, was I ready for this. I didn't want us to do any regretting afterwards. I soon thought back to what Ulrich said last summer when him and Yumi.

:.:.:FLASHBACK:.:.:

_Ulrich sighed. He figured his friends weren't going to leave him alone without an answer_

_"Yumi and I kind of went to the physical part of a relationship"_

_"Whoa, no wonder. How was it man? I thought I was going to be the first, but I guess not" Odd smiled_

_"Odd, it's not funny. I feel bad now." "Why?" "Well, because we only been together for a few days and we already did that. I just feel like I took advantage of her, I know it sounds stupid. But I just do" Ulrich explained_

_"Dang, I'm sorry Ulrich" Jeremy said_

_"Take my advice, especially you Odd: Do NOT rush into doing stuff early, even if both are you are ready. Just wait like another month or longer because it will just let you end up doing a lot of regretting" Ulrich indicated_

:.:.:END OF FLASHBACK:.:.:

I mean, I know we have been dating for a year, but still you never know what can happen. When I woke up from my thoughts, I found that my shirt was off already.

"Wait Aelita, are you sure" I asked

"Yeah, do you want to" She asked

"I don't know I mean I don't want us to be like Yumi and Ulrich, like the first time they did it"

Aelita looked down to the ground "I guess you're right"

I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I'm sorry" Aelita said

"It's ok" I said

"No, it's not I don't know what I was thinking rushing like that, I just wanted to be like Yumi and Ulrich, and Odd and Trinity"

"Odd and Trinity did…never mind, but..." I was cut off

"I don't know what I was thinking" Aelita said

"Aelita, it's ok, it's fine, there nothing to be sorry about"

"No I was rushing you Jeremy"

I looked down "Aelita, honestly I am ready, but we just need the right time, you know. When we both are truly ready"

Aelita nodded her head "Yeah"

I smiled "Can I have a hug" I put my arms out

Aelita smiled and went into my hug. We soon laid back onto the bed again, and fell into a deep sleep.

(NEXT MORNING) (Normal POV)

"Come on guys, get up, we are about to leave" Yumi knocked on Jeremy's and Aelita door.

Aelita quickly answered the door and went back to her suitcase and started throwing clothes in the suitcase.

"Did a tornado come in here or something" Yumi asked walking in

"Uh, we had a clothes fight last night" Jeremy responded throwing clothes in his suitcase

"Uh, ok, but hurry: we are taking a train this time and that leaves in forty-five minutes" Yumi explained and walked out the room

"Do you have the tickets already" Aelita yelled

"Yeah" Yumi yelled back.

"What are they doing" Odd asked as Yumi approached them carrying their suitcases down the hall

"Well they had a clothes fight or something and they're packing now" Yumi answered

"A clothes fight? What the hell?" Trinity said playing with her hair.

"What's wrong with Ulrich" Odd asked, pointing at Ulrich. Ulrich was sitting next to the elevator on a bench with his head buried in his hands.

"Um...his father has cancer"

Trinity and Odd gasped "What no, this is awful"

Yumi sadly sighed "He's not taking it so well either, so let's just do anything to keep him a little happy"

Trinity and Odd nodded their head "Yes of course"

"Alright were ready" Jeremy and Aelita walked out the room.

"Ok let's go" Trinity said going to the elevator, she gently rubbed Ulrich back along with Odd who patted.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, about your dad's condition" Trinity said

"Yeah I hope he gets better" Odd said

Ulrich sighed and just nodded his head slowly, Yumi knelled in front of him so that she was looking at him.

"You ready to go?" Yumi said rubbing his arm (A/N you know how people are sad and their head is buried in there hands and a person knells in front of the person and rubs their arm to get their attention. That's what Yumi's doing)

Ulrich slowly got up and walked inside the open elevator. Odd picked up Ulrich's suitcase and walked inside the elevator, followed by Trinity, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"What happen Yumi" Aelita asked, the question got Jeremy's attention too.

"Ulrich's dad is sick, he has cancer" Yumi whispered

Aelita gasped, along with Jeremy who was shocked "I'm sorry Ulrich"

Ulrich sadly nodded his head. When he group got to the train station and on the train. The train pulled away and was off to Germany.

"I'm going to go get a snack. Anybody want one?" Odd said getting up.

"No thanks" Aelita said

"I'll have some chips" Jeremy said

"Me too" Trinity said

"I don't want anything" Yumi said

"You want anything Ulrich" Odd asked his best friend, who nodded his head. "Ok, well I'll be right back"

"How long has you're dad had cancer?" Jeremy asked

"My mom said about seven months" Ulrich looked down.

"Dang, I wish I was grown up already, I would have found a cure for cancer and cure everyone who has it, and get your dad out of this" Jeremy laid a hand on Ulrich's shoulder

Ulrich slightly smiled "Thanks"

"Of course, look what you're dad has done for us" Aelita said

"Without him none of this would have happened" Jeremy spoke

"And without him you guys would have never met each other" Trinity spoke

"Yeah" Ulrich looked out the window

"What are you going to say when you see him" Yumi asked

"I'm going to thank him for everything, thank him for putting all this pressure on me to do well in life and get somewhere with it. I'm going to want to be just like him, I'm going to follow in his footsteps"

"That's good" Trinity said

Odd soon came back with the snack, he brought something back for everybody.

"For you, for you, for you, for you, for you, and for me" Odd handed out the chips.

"Thanks" Ulrich said, opening the bag.

"Anytime buddy, are you feeling better" Odd asked

"On the outside, a little bit, on the inside, no not all" Ulrich ate a chip and looked back out the window.

"Just remember we are all her for you Ulrich" Yumi implied

"Yeah, we wont let you go through this alone" Odd said

"We're friends, and friends go through everything together" Aelita spoke

"You've been there for us many times" Jeremy spoke

"And that's what real friends are for: to go through happy and tragic times" Trinity spoke

"We all love Ulrich" Yumi rubbed his back

Ulrich looked down, he felt like crying. (A/N I wish I had friends like that!) "Thanks you guys"

Yumi pulled Ulrich into an embrace

"Aww you guys, group hug" Odd said hugging Yumi and Ulrich, the other came to and wrapped their arms around each other. This is what real friends are.

Sorry I haven't updated

Thursday was my birthday and I had a major test!

Friday I had another major test and I had volunteer work to do

Saturday was my boyfriends birthday and my mother's birthday!

Sunday well I updated this day lol

**Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	8. The Tour

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

The group finally arrived to Germany after a five hour train ride. When they got off the train the caught a travel bus. Right now they had at least another hour to get to their destination.

"Where are we going Ulrich" Odd asked from the seat behind Ulrich.

"Berlin" Ulrich answered

"Oh, are we staying in a hotel" Odd questioned

"No, we are actually staying at my place" Ulrich answered, again.

"Oh ok, I'm guessing your place huge then" Trinity spoke

Ulrich shrugged "I guess, I don't really remember my place all that well, it's been a while. But I know it's bigger than the school"

"Wow, see now that's _gigantic_" Jeremy empathized

"Are you going to visit your dad as soon as we get there" Yumi asked

"Yeah, I'm going to check up on him" Ulrich looked out the window

"You want me to go with you" Yumi asked

Ulrich looked and Yumi and smiled slightly "Sure"

"We'll go with you" Aelita said

Ulrich nodded his head "Ok"

"I'm tired of sitting on this bus" Odd yelled, getting some of the attention from most passengers.

"Odd shut-up you're embarrassing yourself" Trinity slightly pushed Odd in the seat

"We'll I know you're tired of sitting on this bus too" Odd complained

"Yeah, but I'm not being a big baby about it" Trinity joked

"I'm not being a big baby" Odd pouted and looked out the window

Trinity looked at Odd and laughed "It's ok, we'll be there shortly"

"Sure, that's what they all say" Jeremy interjected

About an hour later the bus pulled in a community of huge houses. The group (except Ulrich) gasped at what they saw. They saw houses that took up at least 15 acres of land. Each house owned a pool, a tennis court, and a volleyball court. Some of the house were built castle style, but a majority of them had a modern style to it.

The group soon came up on a huge modern style house that was facing the river. It also had a path going into the woods that was privately owned.

"This is you're house" the group gasped, Ulrich looked out at the window at his house, then looked on the mailbox that said "Stern Residence"

"Unless my last name isn't Stern, then it is my house" Ulrich pointed to the mailbox

"I knew that was there" Odd laughed, grabbing his stuff

"Sure you did" Trinity said, also grabbing her things.

The rest of the group grabbed their things and hoped off the bus, the bus soon then left away and exited the community. The group stood in shock looking at the house. A semi-tall lady walked out the house. She had long brown hair pinned up in a ponytail, she had dark brown eyes, and was very beautiful. She was wearing a white knee-length skirt, with a black top, and dark brown flats.

"hello glad you made it from Italy" The woman came towards them.

"Is that your mom" Odd asked

Ulrich nodded his head "Yup"

"Hey Ulrich sweetie" Ulrich mom gave Ulrich a hug. "These must be your friends"

"Yeah mom, this is Odd, Trinity, Aelita, Jeremy, and you know Yumi" Ulrich smiled

"Nice to finally meet you all, and Yumi you're the lucky girl dating Ulrich. He talks so much about you" Ulrich's mother smiled, making Ulrich blush.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stern" Yumi smiled

"Oh please call me Alison, all of you" Alison smiled (A/N I don't know her name, if you do please tell me!) "Now if you follow me I will show you where you guys will be sleeping, my workers will get your stuff just leave them there"

"You have workers" Odd gasped

Alison laughed "Butlers, I just call them workers because they're always working"

Odd laughed "Oh, I see"

When the group walked in the house the came into a beautiful entrance. It had a statue in the middle of the floor, followed by two stair cases on the sides on the wall, and in between staircases was a walkway in the middle.

"Now this right here is the guest bathroom" Alison pointed to the corner, and she started walking towards the walkway; when the group came trough the walkway the came out into a huge master chef's kitchen on the right, and on the left they're was a huge plasma TV on the wall, with a huge sofa.

"Now right here you find everything...down the hall from the kitchen there is a video game room down stairs, there is also a movie theater, that is also how you get out to go to the backyard, down this side from the family room we have the computer lounge, there is also a indoor gazebo that has a Jacuzzi along with it" Alison explained

"Wow this is your kitchen" Odd was amazed

"He loves food, he will it all of it too" Trinity said

"Oh that's fine" Alison laughed "We have a chef here, he will cook anything you desire"

"A chef" Odd was in his own world "Can you adopt me"

The group laughed "I'm sure you're parents wouldn't like that Odd" Alison said

"Aw man" Odd pouted

"Come on kids, I'm going to how you to your rooms" Alison said, with the group following her, except for Yumi was still standing shocked at her surroundings. Ulrich stopped and turned around to notice Yumi still standing there.

"You must really be amazed" Ulrich laughed

Yumi looked at Ulrich "Yeah, you're house is amazing, way better than mine"

Ulrich smirked "If you think so"

"You smiling more, you're feeling better" Yumi gave her full attention to Ulrich

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah a little bit"

Yumi nodded her head "Let's go meet up with them"

"Ok" Ulrich smiled and took Yumi's hand, and meet up with their friends

"Look at this room" Trinity yelled

"I know it so amazing" Odd ran into the room he was sleeping

"This room is like the best room I ever seen in my life" Aelita laughed running into her room.

"I know" Jeremy agreed

"You're room is over there love birds" Alison smiled, and pointed

Ulrich and Yumi blushed and walked into the room "Oh my god"

Ulrich just causally walked in, because the room they were in was his room.

"This is you're room" Yumi slowly walked in looking at her surroundings. Ulrich's room was a typical boys room, who was filthy rich. It has soccer posters on some places, it had a balcony facing the water, and a view of the woods. His room also had it's very own bathroom, which had a huge tub, a larger shower, a toilet that flushes itself, and had a butt-warmer (A/N those are real they're real coo, it actually warm your butt ! LOL technology now-a-days!)

"I love your room" Yumi said jumping on the bed, which sunk her in the mattress "You're mattress is a tempurpedic"

"Yup, no noises, no moving around so much, just right" Ulrich looked at Yumi.

Yumi smiled "Don't get any ideas, just because your mattress makes no noises ok"

Ulrich laughed "Ok"

An hour later after the group unpacked and settled in. They were about to go to the hospital and see Ulrich's dad.

"Ulrich can I talk to you for a second" Alison came in Ulrich's room.

"Sure mom" Ulrich said

"I'll just meet you outside" Yumi said leaving the room

Alison smiled and Yumi left and shut the door.

"Ulrich when you see your father he isn't going to look to well" Alison said sitting on Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich nodded his head down "I know"

"The doctors called me today, they said he isn't getting any better" Alison sadly sighed

"What do you mean" Ulrich asked

"They said he memory is bad, he very pale and sick, he barely opens his eyes, he wont eat or drink" Alison explained

Ulrich sighed and nodded his head "Why did this have to happen to him, I just wish…he was healthy again"

Alison pulled her son into a hug "I'm going to go to the hospital, and handle something's, why don't you go sightseeing with your friends "

"But…"

"Go ahead, this is already a lot of stress on your hands, have some fun" Alison insisted

"But, are you sure" Ulrich asked

"Yes, go" Alison smiled "Don't worry, I'll call you when you can come…I just have to handle some business there"

Ulrich sighed "Ok"

"Alright go ahead" Alison playfully pushed Ulrich.

"Ok" Ulrich walked his room.

"Have fun" Alison yelled

"Um, we are going to go into the city guys" Ulrich said walking out his house.

"I thought we were going to see your dad" Yumi asked

"My mom said she had to handle something's before we go" Ulrich shrugged

"Ok, but how are we going to get into the city, we have no car" Trinity asked

"Um, the driver" Ulrich pointed to a guy who was pulling out a car from the garage.

"You have a driver" Jeremy asked

"Yeah" Ulrich said opening the door for his friends. The group hoped in the car and was off to do some sightseeing.

**Thank You to my BetaReader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	9. Meet The Boyfriend Stealer

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

The group was in the car traveling to the city of Berlin, Ulrich was thinking about his father, hoping the best for him; but he decided to listen to his mom and have some fun.

"Ok, since this is Ulrich's home town, we don't need a travel guide or any directions" Aelita said

"True, you do know the city right" Odd said

Ulrich nodded his head "Yes, unlike you" Ulrich laughed

"Hey, I am from Rome, not Milan, I don't know Milan" Odd laughed

"Cool I always wanted to go to Rome and see the coliseum" Trinity stated

"It's awesome" Odd smiled "But anyway, where are we going Ulrich"

"Uh to the Kurfürstendamm and Friedrichstrasse" Ulrich spoke

"The what" Odd looked at Ulrich, confused

"They are a shopping center, it has a lot of food places and places to shop" Ulrich described

"Oooooh, that's all you had to say, we are not German. I'm Italian, remember" Odd said

"Yeah, and I'm American" Trinity said, and laughed

"Ok, I understand that" Ulrich said looking out the window "We are almost there, I can see the city right over there"

The group also looked at the window at the city that was becoming bigger as they got closer.

"Wow it's huge" Yumi said

"Yeah it kind of is big, if you put the museums, parks, shopping areas, and some other stuff" Ulrich explained.

"I heard that in Germany they have like these events they do in the streets too" Jeremy said

"I guess, I don't really remember much of it" Ulrich said "Oh you see that tall building right there" Ulrich pointed.

"Yeah" The group said, except Ulrich.

"That is a rotating restaurant, the floor moves inside of it making a circular motion giving you a full view of the city" Ulrich explained

"That is so cool" Odd said. After about another ten minute ride the group finally arrived in the shopping center, which was incredibly huge! The shopping center had over one-hundred stores.

"Oh my god, how are we going to do this in one day" Aelita said getting out the car.

"I don't think we are" Yumi stated

"Me either" Trinity agreed

"Well there is only one way to find out, let's go" Odd said grabbing Trinity's hand, and walking towards the entrance. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand, as did Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hand.

When the group walked into the entrance, they gasped, except for Ulrich. The inside of the mall was beautiful. It had gold and silver lights hanging from the ceiling, with a glass roof so you could see the sky.

"This is the best mall I ever saw in my life" Aelita gasped

"Come on guys let's stop daydreaming at start shopping" Aelita said pulling Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and walked beside Aelita.

"Where should we go first" Trinity said looking at the stores.

"How about this store" Aelita pointed to a store that a name that was hard to pronounce.

The group shrugged and went inside the store Aelita pointed to. The store was big, it had a dark feeling to it because of the very dim lights hanging. But it had very bright and fashionable clothes.

"This is so cute" Trinity ran to a orange and white tank top, that had "I have the best BF" (A/N I know they don't speak English there, but here we speak English! Lol)

"Aw, I'm the best boyfriend" Odd kissed Trinity's temple.

"No that guy is the best boyfriend" Trinity said sarcastically

Odd blinked, he didn't catch on to Trinity sarcasm "What"

Trinity laughed "Yes you are the best BF Odd"

Odd sighed in relief "Ok, I was about to say"

Trinity nodded her head, smiled, and went back to searching for clothes.

"Oh this is so cute" Aelita ran to a white short leave shirt that had "Me+Him=Love"

"And who is him" Jeremy smiled

"You of course" Aelita returned the smile

"Aw, are you sweet" Jeremy kissed Aelita's forehead.

"And you sweet too" Aelita smirked

"Really" Jeremy asked

"Yup" Aelita said turning around looking for more clothes

"Now this is hot" Yumi said pulling out a neon green shirt that had shades of black at the bottom, it was a tank top. The shirt read "Us Forever"

"This will look good on you" Ulrich rested his chin on Yumi's shoulder

"Really, or are you just saying that because you're supposed to" Yumi laughed

Ulrich laughed also "I'm saying that because I know it will look good on you"

Yumi smiled "Well your sweet"

Ulrich smiled and nodded his head "Yeah, I try to be"

After about an hour of shopping the group was at the food court grabbing a bite to eat.

"My feet are killing me" Trinity complained

"Well it is a mall, we have to walk, that's why they say shopping is a lot of exercise" Yumi stated

"True" Trinity agreed "But still the need to make sliding floors or something so we don't have to walk"

The group laughed.

"Ulrich is that you" a girl said from behind the group, who then turned their attention to the person talking. The girl had long brown curly hair, and dark green eyes. She looked like she had just got a tan also, she had on a yellowish-orange short sleeve shirt, with green cargo caprice, and black shoes.

"Uh, yeah, who are you" Ulrich asked

"I'm Raine, you're neighbor who lives across the street, we used to be best friends before you moved" Raine explained (A/N her name is pronounced like "Rain")

"Raine, how are you it's been a while" Ulrich said

"_Raine, neighbor, best friend…" _Yumi thought to herself.

"I know, since you moved we lost contact" Raine smiled "I'm guessing these are your friends"

Ulrich looked at his friends, then back at Raine "Yeah, this is Odd, Trinity, Aelita, and Yumi"

"Nice to meet you guys, hey look can I hang out with you guys, my friends are being complete idiots, and I need someone to hang out with" Raine asked

"Uh, sure" Ulrich said

"Um, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back" Yumi said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"So you still live in France Ulrich" Raine asked

"Yeah" Ulrich replied

"So Raine what are you like" Trinity said immediately putting herself in the conversation. (A/N Trinity is good at noticing things! Wow lol)

"I'm the nice, outgoing girl, I love the outdoors, I'm usually very quiet sometimes. Um, my favorite color is green, and I am very shy sometimes" Raine responded

"_she sounds just like a clone of Ulrich"_ Trinity thought to herself.

"Oh ok" Trinity said pulling out her phone and texting Aelita what she said in her head.

"So where are you guys from, you guys go to the same school" Raine asked

"_um DUH, stupid idiot" _Trinity thought to herself. "I'm from Maine, and yes we all go to the same school" Trinity answered

"Where's Maine" Raine asked

Trinity blinked "America"

"Oh America wow, I figured because of you're accent, and I never seen blonde hair before like yours" Raine said

Trinity looked at her hair "You never seen dirty blonde hair"

Raine nodded her head "No, just a very bright texture of blonde"

Yumi soon joined the group at the table again "The bathroom was full, sorry it took a while"

"So you're Yumi right" Raine asked

Yumi looked at Raine "Yeah"

"Cool, I'm guessing you are Chinese" Raine was observing Yumi.

"Japan actually" Yumi responded

"Japan oh wow, that's awesome" Raine exclaimed

"So Ulrich, how's the love life back in France, I'm sure you are going out with somebody" Raine said

"Yeah, actually. Yumi and I are going out" Ulrich smiled and pointed to Yumi.

Raine put a shocked expression on her face "Oh, that's awesome. And how long you guys been going out"

"A year" Yumi answered

Raine's face again had another shock to it "That's cool, so um, Aelita right. I love you hair."

"Thanks" Aelita said

Raine smiled "So how are you're parents Ulrich"

"They're ok, my dad is in the hospital" Ulrich looked down

Raine gasped "I heard, I'm sorry"

"_If you heard, then why did you ask"_ Yumi thought to herself.

Raine put her hand on Ulrich's arm "I hope everything gets better"

Ulrich nodded his head "Thanks"

Raine smiled "Anytime"

After the group, plus Raine walked around for another hour. They decided to go back to Ulrich's place a relax.

"Hey can I come over to your place Ulrich, I'm locked out" Raine giggled

"Um sure, I guess" Ulrich shrugged.

"Great, thanks" Raine grinned

Yumi rolled her eyes and walked into Ulrich's house, and into the room Ulrich and her were bunking in. Trinity and Aelita soon joined her

"Hey Yumi" Aelita said

"Hi" Yumi said

"Just for the record we don't like her, Yumi. One she's is stupid, always asking stupid questions and none sense. Two, I can tell she is up to no good" Trinity explained

"And I totally agree with Trinity" Aelita said

"I don't know, we'll see what happens over time" Yumi said

"Hey you guys want to go in the pool" Odd said asking the girls

"Sure" Trinity said going to her room, along with Odd.

"I'm going to go change see you out there" Aelita said

Yumi nodded her head "Ok"

Ulrich came into the room a second later, closing the door.

"Are you ok" Ulrich asked

"Yeah why" Yumi put on a fake smile

"One that is the fakest smile I ever saw" Ulrich joked, causing Yumi to giggle. "And two you looked kind of tensed up when Raine came"

"Oh no, I wasn't tensed" Yumi lied, and looked away from Ulrich

"Also you're a terrible liar" Ulrich sat next to Yumi.

Yumi sighed "It's just, nothing it's stupid"

"You're afraid that I might miss out on being here with Raine, because me and her been friends for a while, and you think I might leave you for her. Is that what you're thinking" Ulrich asked

"So you can read minds now" Yumi said

Ulrich chuckled "No I just know you that well. But Yumi I love you, not her. Yeah I known her for a while, but that doesn't mean anything. I never had feelings for her when I was here. I never thought of her as more, she was just a friend I hung out with when I had nothing else better to do. Overall I will never leave you, because I am nothing without you Yumi"

Yumi smiled "I love you"

Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi's lips "I love you too"

"Come on, let's get dressed" Yumi said giving Ulrich one last kiss before grabbing her swimsuit and going into the bathroom.

10 minutes later…

Odd ran and jumped into the heated pool, followed by Trinity "Oh wow this pool is heated"

"Guys I'm going to try something different" Jeremy yelled to his friend from the diving board.

"Goo Jeremy" Aelita yelled

Jeremy took a deep breathe and bounced on diving board to be higher in the air. Once he was high enough he jumped in the pool causing a huge splash, soaking all of his friends.

"How do I look guys" Raine said walking to the edge of the pool. She now swimsuit that involved a tube top and small bottom piece. Everybody has no comment.

"Is it bad" Raine asked

Again no comment.

"Come on guys let's play water volleyball" Odd said.

"Ok" everybody agreed. Raine soon walked into the pool joining the rest of the group.

"Um it's uneven" Jeremy said "Four against three"

"It doesn't matter" Raine said "as long as we play right"

The other slowly nodded their heads

"Aren't you going over there with the girls" Odd asked Raine, who nodded her head

"Nah, I'm going to play with you boys" Raine smiled at Ulrich, which Ulrich didn't return.

"No Raine, we want to beat the guys you should come over here really, we wont bite" Trinity yelled

"No thanks I'm fine" Raine responded

"I didn't ask that, girls against guys only" Trinity exclaimed

Raine sighed "Ok" Raine seductively swam past Ulrich giving him a smile as she did, Ulrich was looking the other like something was very interesting.

"Yeah just take your time" Trinity put her hand on her hip in the water.

"Sorry" Raine swam a little faster over to the girls side, passing the girl to the back of them. Yumi rolled her eyes at Raine when she swam passed her.

"Ready to lose ladies" Odd smirked

"No, we are ready to kick your butts" Aelita laughed.

"Whatever" Odd served the ball over to the girls, which started the game.

The girls quickly got the ball back over to the guys after three hits, Ulrich then hit the ball passing it to Jeremy, Jeremy passed it to Odd; who terribly missed the ball.

"Odd it was right there" Jeremy said

"I'm not a shark, I can't swim but so fast" Odd defended, passing the ball over to the girls.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up now" Yumi laughed

"No, not this early, watch we will win" Ulrich spoke, laughing.

"We'll see" Yumi smiled.

Raine looked at the couple, who looked like they were flirting with out the words. Raine sighed annoyingly and thought to herself. What she didn't realize that they ball was coming right to her, and then ended up hitting her in the head.

A few chuckles came from the group.

"Are you ok" Trinity asked as if she cared

Raine nodded her head "Yeah"

Trinity shrugged "That's was a point for them, next time eyes on the ball" Trinity passed the ball back to the guys.

"Ok" Raine rolled her eyes.

After about an hour of playing the score ended up tying up to 25 girls-24 guys.

"I told you guys you were going to lose" Yumi giggled laying on the sun lounger.

"Only by one point" Odd said lying down in another sun lounger, with Trinity lying beside him.

"But you still lost" Trinity laughed.

"Next time we should make a bet" Aelita brought up

"What do you mean" Jeremy asked

"Next time we play a game like that we need to make a bet for whoever loses has to do something for the team that won" Aelita explained.

"Oh ok, sounds like a plan" Jeremy smiled.

"And what would that bet be" Ulrich said snuggling up next to Yumi on the sun lounger

"Hmm, I don't know us girls will decide when we win the next game" Aelita said

"Is that a challenge, I hear" Odd exclaimed

"Of course, you guys might as well give up now" Trinity laughed

"Oh really now" Odd looked at Trinity

"Yes really" Trinity looked back at Odd

"We'll see about that, how about a round of video games" Odd said "Us boys are the best in video game why you girls be doing you're hair and make-up. It makes you weak in video games" Odd laughed

"Is that an insult, we are much better in video games then you are Odd, anything you can do we can do better, anything we can do we can do better than you" Yumi said, causing Trinity and Aelita laugh.

"No you can't" The boys said

"Yes we can" The girls said

"Um guys why don't we play the video games now" Raine interrupted

"Oh Raine, we forgot you were here, you're so quiet and all" Trinity smiled

"Oh" Raine said

"Um, no not now, I'm kind of beat right now, that was a work out in the pool. Right guys" Odd said, as the others agreed with him.

"Oh ok, hey Ulrich can you show me where the bathroom is, I forgot where it is, I haven't been over here in ages"

"Um just when you go inside make a right then it's right now the hall" Ulrich explained

"I'm not very good with directions, can you show me" Raine insisted

Ulrich sighed "I guess"

Yumi looked at Ulrich with those 'Don't go' eyes.

"I'll be right back" Ulrich whispered and kissed Yumi's forehead. Yumi sighed as Ulrich got up and showed her where the bathroom is.

"She is stupid as hell" Trinity pointed as the two left.

"Does she have a thing for Ulrich" Jeremy asked

Odd, Trinity, Yumi, and Aelita gave Jeremy the 'Duh' look.

"Haven't you noticed the signs Jeremy" Odd said "She swam passed Ulrich seductively in the pool, she keep smiling at him, and looking at Yumi and Ulrich with jealous eyes"

"I think she is a secret boyfriend stealer" Trinity pointed out.

"And who boyfriend is she stealing" Yumi uttered.

"Not yours" Trinity answered

Yumi sighed and looked at the puffy clouds that were soon starting to set. "I'm going to go see where they are" Yumi said getting up

"Don't kill her" Trinity laughed

"I'll do my best" Yumi laughed

(With Ulrich & Raine)

Ulrich walked quietly, and had his distance from Raine as he showed Raine to the bathroom.

"So how are you Ulrich" Raine asked breaking the silence.

"Didn't you ask me that earlier" Ulrich didn't even look at her

"Yeah, but since you barely looked at me since we got here I thought something was up" Raine said

"Oh, nothing. The bathroom is right there" Ulrich pointed, and started to leave; but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Do you love her" Raine asked

"What" Ulrich asked

"Do you love her, do you love Yumi" Raine asked again

"Yes I do" Ulrich answered

"Ulrich can I tell you something" Raine asked

"I'm going to get back to them" Ulrich said trying to walk away, but she had a strong grip on his arm. If she wasn't a girl, Ulrich probably would have it her by then; or at least jerked his arm away.

"What" Ulrich sighed

"I have feelings for you Ulrich, deep feelings for you, probably more than Yuki ever will. I mean come on we have been friends since like forever. And best friends make the best lovers, so you and I need each other. We know everything about each other right. So let's try out our romance" Raine said leaned closer to Ulrich.

Ulrich finally jerked his arm away from Raine and backed away from her "Ok look, I love _Yumi_. Ok Her name is Yumi, and I am not about to go through this again. I already had enough trouble in France for a girl trying to break up Yumi and I. And I don't know anything about you anymore. I don't even know you're last name anymore, I never had feelings for you in the beginning, and I never will. Ok, and besides I have been friends with Yumi for over five or six years. And it took me until last summer to admit my feelings for her, so I am not losing her. So you can just give up now, because nothing is breaking us up." Ulrich lectured, and walked away.

When he turned the corner her almost running into Yumi.

"You heard didn't you" Ulrich said

Yumi nodded her head "You mean that"

Ulrich smiled "Every word"

Yumi returned the smile, and pulled Ulrich into a kiss. Ulrich smiled and wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist, as Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, pulling him closer to her. Ulrich's tongue was about to slip into Yumi's mouth until his phone rang (A/N the last time the phone rings in the middle of a make out!)

Yumi pulled away from the kiss "You should really lose your phone, like just throw it in the pool, or throw it, lose it, something"

Ulrich laughed "Maybe if it happens again I will"

Ulrich clicked the green button on his phone

"Hello"

"_Hey Ulrich, It's mom. It's about your father…"_

CLIFFY! LOL

Review…

LOL

I WILL BE UPDATE FASTER NOW BECAUSE MY SCHOOL ENDS IN 3 WEEKS!

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix-**_**I totally forgot her name was Lisa in Summer Fun, but yeah Alison can mean Lisa, sorry for the confusion**_

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	10. The Good News

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

Last time on Summer Blast:

_Ulrich clicked the green button on his phone_

_"Hello"_

"_Hey Ulrich, It's mom. It's about your father…"_

:::::::Beginning of Chapter:::::

Ulrich took a deep breathe "What about dad"

"_Um, the doctors said they might have something that can help, but the outcome is it can take up to three or four days for it to take place. And the other outcome is the stuff there going to give him, sometimes causes death if it doesn't work"_

"What are they giving him" Ulrich leaned his back on the wall

"_Come on here now, and I'll explain everything" _

"Ok" Ulrich said

"_Ok, see you in a little"_

"See you" Ulrich clicked the red button on his phone.

"What did your mom say" Yumi asked

"She said the doctors might have something that will help him get better, but the outcome is it will take a few days, and sometimes it causes death" Ulrich sighed

"What are you going to do" Yumi asked

Ulrich shrugged "I don't know. I mean I want to say yes give that to him, but I don't want the death part to happen"

"You're all out of toilet paper" Raine turned the corner.

Ulrich and Yumi looked and Raine, the walked out to the backyard.

"So where's the toilet paper" Raine yelled

(Back outside)

"Took you two long enough, what were you doing" Odd asked

"I had to get Raine off my back, and then I got a phone call from my mom about my father" Ulrich said "We have to get dressed and meet my mom at the hospital"

The couples that were laying down on the sun loungers got up and walked into the house.

"What did she say" Jeremy asked

"They might have something for my father so he can get better" Ulrich said

"Um I need to know where the-" Raine said coming up to the group

"Look now isn't good time to ask any stupid questions you have right now, so get out and go home" Trinity pointed to the door.

Raine looked at Trinity "Ook" Raine the walked out the door.

"Wow she listened" Aelita said

The group went into their separate rooms, got dressed and headed towards the hospital.

(At the hospital)

"Mom" Ulrich said walking to up to his mom, who was talking to nurse and a doctor.

"Ulrich sweetie, come here" Alison said

Ulrich did as he was told and approached his mom, the doctor, and the nurse.

"They were talking to me about the cure the were going to give him" Alison mom started

"Hello Ulrich, now, I'm going to go into more detail about the cure with you and your mom" The doctor started "Now the medicine is going to be take through the nose, so it can go up to his brain. The medicine will possibly try to clean up everything, as you know it will take up some time to know the result of John Stern. And we will do anything and everything to make sure that the results we don't want to happen, not happen"

Ulrich and his mom nodded there heads "And how much will this cost" Alison asked

"The medicine, well since it is very rare, it may costs as well up to three thousand" the doctor.

Alison nodded her head "Whatever will bring him back"

"So you're going to go with it" The nurse spoke

Ulrich looked at his mom, who looked back at him and smiled. "Yes"

The doctor and nurse nodded their heads "Ok, we will start the procedure"

"Wait, can we have a word with him" Ulrich asked

"Of course" The nurse smiled "His room is the fourth one, on the left"

Ulrich and his mom nodded their heads and went back to the room.

"Remember what I told you Ulrich, he is going to look very sick and pale" Alison mentioned, as the approached the room.

Ulrich nodded his head and walked into his father's room, when he did he saw his father laid out on the hospital bed. He was indeed very pale and his eyes had dark circles around them. Ulrich pulled up a chair beside his father, as his mother did the same on the other side of the hospital bed.

"Hey dad" Ulrich touched his fathers hand

Ulrich's father slowly turned his head to look at Ulrich, he weakly smiled

"Son" his father asked

Ulrich nodded "It's me dad"

Ulrich's dad coughed "Glad to see *cough* you, son"

Ulrich slightly smiled, he hated to see his father in this condition "Glad to see you too"

"John, we have something to tell you" Alison stated, John's head slowly turned to face his wife.

"Um, the doctors are going to give you this medicine, to try to help you get better. But, the results aren't going to come into a couple of days" Alison was looking at her husband, who slowly nodded his head.

"And *cough* what happens if *cough* it doesn't work *cough*"

Alison looked down and nodded her head "If it doesn't work, they say you might…"

Ulrich sighed and looked down at his father's hand.

"I might *cough* die" John asked

"You're not going to die dad" Ulrich spoke, John turned his attention back to his son.

Ulrich looked at his dad and nodded his head "You're not going to die"

John held his sons hand tighter "You never know what could…"

"Dad for a long time I wanted to tell you that I'm going to follow in your footsteps, be the man you always wanted me to be. I know why you put me through this, putting all the pressure on me to get my grades up. You did it out of love so I don't have to grow up living in a box on the street. You taught me to be a real man. I thank you for that dad" Ulrich told

Ulrich dad smiled and held his arm out, Ulrich leaned down and gave his father and hug. As he did he felt tears run down his eyes. "I love you dad, no matter what happens"

"I love you too son" John held his son, Alison smiled at the two.

"Excuse me, we need to start the procedure with John now" The nurse walked into the room.

Ulrich let go off his father's hug "You'll get through this"

Alison nodded her head and kissed his husbands forehead, and slowly walked out the room meeting her son at the door; they got one last look at John, before going into the waiting room again.

"He's going to make it mom, I know he will" Ulrich said with confidence, but on the inside, he still worried.

His mom smiled, but behind her smiled she had little doubt "I'm sure he will"

The two soon walked back in the waiting room, meeting back up with the others

"How is he" Yumi asked

"Um, there are working on him now, we'll see how everything goes" Ulrich looked down.

Yumi went up to him and hugged him, Ulrich felt a tear run down his face as he hugged his girlfriend back. Alison smiled, and soon joined the hugging couple, the others joined the group hug too.

"You want to stay here for a few hours, wait on a little results from the doctor on how he took the medicine" Alison asked after the group hug was finished

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah"

"Ok, but right now go get something to eat, I'm sure you must be starving" Alison said "There is a place right around the corner from here"

Ulrich was about to say something until his mom cut him off.

"Don't worry, if I get any news I'll call you" Alison slightly smiled

Ulrich nodded his head "Alright, you want me to bring you back something"

"Uh, just a turkey sandwich will be fine" Ulrich's mom sat down in a chair.

Ulrich nodded his head and walked towards the exit to the hospital, with his friends following him. The group walked in semi-silence to the corner restaurant. The group went in the restaurant, seated, and ordered their drinks. They sat in a silence.

Ulrich was seated next to the window, so he was looking out the window; at the traffic. Odd was looking at the menu trying to decide what to go to eat, also Trinity was doing the same. Aelita was looking at surroundings, while Jeremy was also looking out the window. Yumi was thinking of Ulrich and how he must really be right now; because he was doing a good job of not showing his emotions.

"Are you guy ready to order" The waitress asked putting the drinks on the table. The group nodded their heads and put in their orders.

"Are you going to be ok Ulrich buddy" Odd asked looking at his friends who was sulking in the chair.

Ulrich looked up at Odd "Yeah, just thinking"

"What did the doctors say" Yumi asked

"They said they were going to give him this medicine that can possibly cure him" Ulrich said "It will take a few days to know the results, but if it doesn't work he'll…die"

"I'm sure he'll make it" Yumi rubbed his back.

"Yeah, if you're everything like your father, he'll make it, since you're a strong guy" Jeremy said

"We all know that he is going to make it Ulrich, we won't give him on him" Aelita said

"Just have no doubt about it, don't think about the bad things that might happen, because if you do that just might happen…that's what my mom taught me" Trinity said

Ulrich nodded his head "I know he'll make it"

"There's the confidence, just be happy Ulrich, yeah that sound weird and all with everything going on, but if you believe that he's going to make it, then don't sit and sulk" Trinity shrugged

Ulrich nodded his head "Ok"

Soon after the group received their food and while they were eating they had a good time. There was laughter and a lot of talking going on.

When they were done, Ulrich grabbed his mom's food, and then headed back to the hospital. Just when they did the doctor was coming from behind the doors.

"Did he do ok doctor" Alison asked getting up. Ulrich walked up and stood beside his mom.

"As far as we know, he took it pretty good, but we still have to wait and see for a few days" The doctor said "but yes he took the treatment pretty well, now only time needs to do the job. He still has the paleness and everything though"

"Ok as long as he took it ok, that's what matters right now right" Alison asked smiling a little.

The doctor smiled "Yes"

Alison smiled and pulled her son into a hug "He's going to make it"

Ulrich smiled and hugged his mother back. "Yes he is"

Ulrich's mom pulled away from the hug and talked to the doctor some more about her husband.

Ulrich turned to his friends, who had a questioning look on their face.

Ulrich smiled "He took the treatment well, now only time can only tell"

"That's good" Odd yelled "MR. STERN IS GOING TO MAKE IT. WHOOO " Odd yelled running down the hall.

The group laughed at their friend

"He is so stupid" Trinity laughed

"Really what do you see in him" Aelita joked

"He's a boy version of me" Trinity smiled

"He is isn't he" Yumi said

"Yup" Trinity laughed, Yumi and Aelita laughed along with her.

Yumi turned to Ulrich and gave him another hug, Ulrich smiled returning the hug.

"I'm glad he took the treatment ok" Yumi said in the hug.

"Me too Yumes, me too" Ulrich smiled

After about another hour spending in the hospital, seeing if there was any other news about Ulrich's father, which he was still ok. The group went back to Ulrich's house for the rest of the remaining day.

"So what do you guys want to do now" Odd asked laying out on the couch.

"How about bet Aelita took us up on" Jeremy suggested

"Ah excellent" Odd grinned "What games to you have Ulrich"

"Uh, I remember a laser tag being down there" Ulrich answered

"Awesome laser tag" Odd was excited

"Yup"

"Alright, guys against girls like always" Odd yelled, running going to the game room.

The others ran to the game room and put of the laser tag vest.

"Alright red for the girls, and blue for the guys" Ulrich said, starting up the vests

"Ok, so the score can on go to 25 just like the pool. If us guys win you have to, um, you have to…" Odd was thinking

"Well while he's thinking, he we win you guys have to do anything at our command anything we say do or get, you have to do" Trinity smirked

"Ok, and if us guys win, I will have something for Trinity to do, Jeremy will have something for Aelita to do, and Ulrich will have some for Yumi to do" Odd smirked back.

"Fine, bring it" Trinity said pressing the green start button.

"Alright ladies, you go hide first" Ulrich smiled

"Get ready to lose" Yumi smiled back going into the dark room.

"We'll see" Ulrich said

The guys waited thirty seconds for the girls to hide until the guys scrambled in.

"Now get ready. Start" A computer voice started up the game, lighting up the vests and shooting laser gun.

The group was laughing and was shooting each other with the lasers, the score was at 11 guys 10 girls right now.

"I see you Trinity" Odd laughed running after Trinity, Trinity quickly ducked behind the corner and waited for Odd to come around the corner, which he never did. Instead he shot from the opposite side of Trinity. Trinity playfully screamed and shot Odd sever times before running away.

Yumi was hiding in a little small space, she saw a blue light getting ready to turn the corner. Yumi smirked and held her gun getting ready to shoot. Yumi noticed that this was Ulrich, which really made her get ready to shoot, because sometimes he can be very slick. But he turned the corner and Yumi got up and shot at him, Ulrich laughed and started shooting at Yumi back.

Aelita was slowly walking around checking her surrounding for any blue lights coming near her. She heard Yumi and Trinity running around, she guessed they had been caught. Aelita got a quick glance at the score board which read 23 guys 20 girls. Aelita cursed under her breathe, just the a blue light quickly turned the corner and shot at her, it was Jeremy who was laughing.

"Guys win, girls lose" The computer voice announced

"Yeah, yeah we know" Trinity spoke as the lights came back on

"I told you we would win" Odd smirked meeting up with Trinity

"Yeah whatever" Trinity laughed, playfully shoving Odd.

"See, we won" Ulrich snuck up behind Yumi

Yumi smiled "Ok, so what, what are you going to make me do huh"

"It's not going to be as bad as you think" Ulrich whispered

"What are you going to make me do Jeremy" Aelita asked taking off her vest.

"You'll see when that time comes" Jeremy smirked

"Why can't you tell me, is it bad" Aelita asked

"Oh no way" Jeremy laughed

Aelita crossed her arms "lair"

The group went back upstairs and started watching some television on the huge TV"

"So when does this bet happen" Yumi asked

"You'll know when that time comes" Ulrich answered

"Yeah, be patient" Odd pointed to Yumi

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV screen.

"Well whenever you decide this bet is coming into place, I am going in the Jacuzzi" Trinity said going to her room.

"I'm going to go in with you" Odd yelled

"Yeah right" Trinity laughed running up the stair and slamming the door shut.

"Aw Trinity let me in" Odd yelled

The others laughed at the couple

"I think I'm going to go lay down in the room" Aelita said getting up

"You want me to come" Jeremy asked

"Sure" Aelita smiled. The couple got up and went to their room.

"So what do you want to do" Yumi looked at Ulrich

"I want to show you something" Ulrich said getting up, and taking Yumi's hand.

Yumi smiled "Ok"

The couple soon walked out the back door and started walking in the woods.

Ok so next chapter will be in the same night it will consist of three chapter for each couple.

And the bets from the guys will come in at later chapters

Ulrich dad…well I'm not going to spoil it lol

15 more days of school for me which means faster updates!

And if you have any ideas, review, or PM me.

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	11. She's Trying To Boyfriend Steal

_Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe._

(Ulrich's POV)

Yumi and I were walking in the woods my parents privately owned. I remember going through here a lot because I was a kid, mainly because I like going to see the nice clear river, and it was a place that I could relax. Also, my dad had built me a tree house that over looks the river and a view of the city.

"Where are we going Ulrich" Yumi asked

I smiled "You'll see in a moment"

Yumi pouted a little "You always do that now"

I laughed a little "Don't worry it's not that far"

Yumi sighed "Ok"

I smiled and wrapped my arm across her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked. On the way we walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

"We're here" I said stopping

Yumi looked around confused "All is see are trees"

I smirked "We are going up there"

Yumi looked up at the tree house I was pointing at "Aww you have a tree house"

"Yup, we have to go up this ladder" I said putting on my hand on the ladder, that looked like it had been fixed up the last time I been on it. "You go first"

Yumi smiled and started climbing the ladder, and I followed her up. We finally arrived at the top and Yumi was amazed at her surroundings. The tree house still looked the same to me, I had a very big, very soft blanket on the ground. It has a small screen on the window so it could keep out bugs, a small battery radio in the corner that looked like it was just brought, and the only light we had was the moonlight shining in.

"This is so amazing" Yumi smiled looking at the window "And this view, it's incredible"

I smiled "It's not better than you though"

Yumi smiled at me "Aren't you sweet"

I laughed "Didn't we already say this before"

"Yeah, I just like saying it because you are sweet" Yumi ran her finger through my hair.

I smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

"You want to listen to some music" I asked turning on the radio, and so happens the song that ended up playing was the song Yumi and I danced to at the restaurant in Italy, and the song that came on in the hotel room.

"This is really our song" Yumi laughed

I chuckled and pulled Yumi into my lap, and we watched at the moon rose higher putting more light into the tree house.

"This is nice" Yumi laid her head on my shoulder

"It is isn't it" I whispered

"Yeah, mostly because I'm here with you" Yumi looked up at me

I smiled and leaned down; and pressed my lips against hers. I felt Yumi smiled under the kiss, and she pulled me closer to her; but then I pulled away.

"What's wrong" Yumi asked confused.

"Nothing" I said taking my phone at, and taking out the battery.

Yumi laughed and did the same with her phone.

I smiled and pressed my lips onto hers again, I soon then was lying on top of Yumi stilling kissing her; my tongue slipped into her mouth, as hers did into mine, our mouth were moving with one another's. I slowly felt my shirt being lifted up until I heard someone calling my name in the distance.

I slowly pulled away from our kiss "Did you hear that"

"Hear what" Yumi asked

"Ulrich…." a voice called.

"Someone is calling me" I said getting of Yumi and looked out the window, I looked down and saw Raine searching for me.

I quickly ducked down from the window so she wouldn't see me.

"Who is it" Yumi asked

"Raine" I answered

"What, what is she doing here" Yumi asked

"I don't know" I looked around

"I'm getting real tired of her I'm going to tell her to go away" Yumi said

"Wait, if you go she's going to know I'm up here too, let's just stay here until she leaves" I said

Yumi sighed and leaned back against the wall, and crossed her arms "Fine"

"Ulrich where are you" Raine called out again "Are you in the tree house"

I swore underneath my breathe hoping she doesn't come up here. Which she didn't, I felt relived. After about another five minutes she left, she finally gave up!

"She's gone" Yumi asked

"I think so" I said

"Good, because if she wasn't going to leave in the next to minutes, I was going to go down there" Yumi was still a little frustrated.

I chuckled "You're cute when your frustrated"

Yumi giggled "Whatever"

I smiled and pulled Yumi towards me so that she was lying on me. I gently kissed her forehead, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then kissed her lips, pulling he as close as possible to me. Yumi ran her fingers though my hair as she was kissing me back, my hands soon found the hem of her shirt. Yumi stopped kissing me and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you Ulrich" Yumi said

"I love you too Yumi" I said

Yumi smiled and nodded her head slightly. I returned the smile and kissed her again, as I slowly lifted up her shirt, and she did the same to me…

"Ulrich" A voice called bursting through the tree house door. Yumi and I quickly jumped looking at the person at the door. Of course it was Raine…

"What are you doing here" Yumi said loudly, quickly putting her shirt back on. As I did the same.

"Your mom was looking for you Ulrich, she said your phone was off" Raine said smiling.

"Ok, well, we'll meet her. Now leave" I said turning my phone back on.

"Oh, no need she is in your house she told me she wanted to talk to you" Raine said "Alone"

I sighed "I'll be right back"

Yumi sighed and sat back on the wall. I moved passed Raine and went down the ladder.

(Normal POV)

"I suggest you leave before I push you down the ladder" Yumi said to Raine.

"Oh please you wouldn't do that" Raine laughed

"Think I won't" Yumi said going towards Raine, who quickly went back down the ladder.

"Oh and just so you know, Ulrich's mom didn't really call him. She just came home in fact. Maybe I can catch him before he get's in the house" Raine said, as she was going down the ladder.

"What, we'll see about that" I said turning my phone back on, and dialing Ulrich's number. I heard a ringing sound coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Ulrich phone going off.

"Gosh Ulrich, this time you needed your phone" I said, picking up Ulrich's phone.

"Bye Yuki" Raine yelled

Yumi quickly went to the tree house door "It's Yumi" Yumi yelled back "Yu….mi. understand"

"Yeah whatever, but Ulrich's mine just so you know. Yeah he made that speech about him loving you and blah blah. But that was all pretend. Now excuse me I'm going to get my man" Raine said "Oh and good luck getting down, I knocked off the pieces of the ladder on my way down" Raine smirked holding a hammer.

Yumi sighed in frustration "How the heck am I going to get down, I can't jump unless I want plenty of broken bones. Maybe I can climb down, hopefully I won't fall" Yumi said to herself and started climbing down slowly.

(With Ulrich)

Ulrich was walking back towards his house, until he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Ulrich, hey Ulrich wait up" A voice was calling behind Ulrich. He ignored it for he knew who it was. When the calling voice finally caught up to him she stopped in front of him.

"What do you want Raine" Ulrich's voice was full of annoyance.

"I want to tell you something important" Raine grinned

"I don't have time for this" Ulrich walked passed her and started opening the door to his house.

"Wait, I lied, your mom isn't really home" Raine called

Ulrich removed his hand from the door knob "What"

"I just wanted to get you alone" Raine slowly was walking towards Ulrich "Ulrich you don't know how much I need you" (A/N that sounded a little weird ….ewwww)

"Um, well I don't need you" Ulrich responded

"Are you sure about that. What happen back there, when I walked in on Yuki and you. We could have gotten so much further than that. And with the whole love thing, I'm sure she can never love you as much as I do Ulrich Stern. I can do everything for you, you can do anything you want to me, no rules, no arguing, no fussing, no breaking up because someone caused something"

That struck Ulrich "How did you know Yumi and I broke up once before"

Raine looked at Ulrich "You told me"

Ulrich nodded his head "No I didn't what I told you was tired of a girl _trying _to break up Yumi and I"

"Yes you did tell me that, anyway we just need to try our romance out, you know test the different waters" Raine smiled walked towards Ulrich

Ulrich kept backing away from Raine every time she tried to come closer to him "You know all the waters in the world is one big thing, they just have different names, so really all the water in this Earth is one, as Yumi is the only one for me, got it"

(Back with Yumi)

"This damn girl has me climbing down tree's, how could I not hear her tearing down the ladder parts" Yumi was talking to herself on the way down the tree. "This is so not cool at all, this is why I am not a tree climber, or anything that involves trees" Yumi said, she took another step down when her foot missed the branch. Yumi let out a small scream as she slipped. Yumi was hanging on to the branch that her foot had missed, the other branch was at least four feet down, even she had not missed the branch the first time, she still would have end up falling.

"Oh great this is defiantly fantastic" Yumi said hanging on, and let out a sad sigh "I just need to hang on Ulrich will come back in time, he usually always does right" Yumi tried to cheer herself up, but minutes had passed and he still wasn't back. Her arms we getting tired and tired each second. Her right arm had slipped of the branch, Yumi struggled bring it back up but couldn't.

"Ulrich" Yumi screamed out Ulrich's name as loud as she could.

(Quick scene change)

"Ulrich" A loud call was heard.

Ulrich heard the call, he knew exactly who it was "Yumi" Ulrich yelled and started running towards the tree house, until he was abruptly stopped by an arm strongly holding on to him

"Let go" Ulrich tried jerking his arm away from Raine but her grip was real strong on him.

"Ulrich" Yumi's voice called out again.

"Raine let go of my son" a voice came from behind Raine, it was Ulrich's mom "Go home Raine, I never want to see you on the property again, and your parents will know about this"

Raine let out a defeated sigh and walked home.

"Go Ulrich" Ulrich's mom gave Ulrich a boost "I'll coming behind you"

Ulrich nodded his head and ran quickly as he could. "Yumi, I'm coming" (A/N hey this reminds me of an episode)

When Ulrich came to the tree he saw Yumi laying on the ground, motionless. Ulrich quickly ran up to Yumi and cradled her.

"Yumi, Yumi wake up" Ulrich was shaking her, Yumi had minor injuries, but it still looked pretty serious. She had a some cuts on her face and a long cut on her arm (A/N not a huge cut, not serious enough to go to the hospital)

"Come on Yumi wake up" Ulrich cried, Ulrich mom soon met up with her.

"Dear what happen" Ulrich mom asked bending down eye-level to Ulrich.

"I don't know I was running, and I saw her here" A tear ran down Ulrich's cheek. Ulrich mom examined the tree house

"The ladder broke" Ulrich mom pointed

Anger and rage quickly filled Ulrich "She did this"

"Right now Yumi is just knocked out" Alison ripped of a piece of her sleeve and wiped of some of the blood that was coming from Yumi's scratches. "Well take her to the guest house just a little bit longer from here"

"We have a quest house" Ulrich asked

"Yes you're father built it not too long ago, but go take her, and get her cleaned up, you should know how to clean scars up how many time you have gotten hurt when you were little" Alison joked

Ulrich nodded his head and carried Yumi to the guest house. When he finally got there the door was already opened, Ulrich gently laid Yumi down on the couch nearest to him. Ulrich soon cleaned up Yumi scratches and wrapped her arm up, once he was done with that, he gently combed his finger through Yumi's hair.

"I'm sorry I left you" Ulrich whispered, as he rested his forehead on Yumi's forehead, and a tear fell from his eyes "I'm so sorry"

Yumi's eyes started to open as she felt something wet hit her cheeks "Ulrich"

Ulrich quickly looked at Yumi, who was looking up at him "Yumi, you're ok"

Yumi started to slowly sit up "What happen"

"You fell out of the tree" Ulrich sighed

"I remember now" Yumi said as things started to come back to her. "She broke the ladder thing"

"I know but let's not focus on her right now, are you ok" Ulrich asked worriedly

"I'm fine" Yumi answered "Where are we"

"A guest house"

"a guest house, why didn't we come here the first time" Yumi smiled, but with a little attitude in her voice

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't know" I laughed

Yumi laughed also "Ok then"

Ulrich then softly touched Yumi's cheek that didn't have visible scratches "I'm never leaving you alone again, especially with crazy people"

"Good, you shouldn't" Yumi rested her forehead on Ulrich's "But I'm glad you came back anyway though"

"I was always going to come back" Ulrich smiled

"You should have came back sooner then" Yumi crossed her arms, and pouted.

"You're cute when you pout" Ulrich joked

Yumi playfully pushed Ulrich "That's not funny, I'm mad at you right now"

Ulrich then sat on the couch, but Yumi started to face the other way with her nose in the air.

"Aw you're mad at me" Ulrich smiled, but Yumi didn't answer. "Aw come on Yumi that's the thanks I get for helping you"

Still no answer

"So the silent treatment huh" Ulrich slyly smiled "I think I know how to get you to talk to me" Ulrich then started tickling Yumi, Yumi busted out laughing and fell back onto Ulrich's lap; as he was still tickling her.

"Stop…Ulrich…please" Yumi said in between laughs

"Are you still mad at me" Ulrich laughed, still tickling her. Yumi couldn't answer for a minute because of all her laughing.

"No…please…Ulrich" Yumi was still laughing, Ulrich stopped tickling Yumi; and allowed her to catch her breath. Ulrich smiled and removed the hair that was in Yumi's eyes, he soon then leaned down and planted a kiss on Yumi's lips. Yumi smiled from under the kiss and pulled him closer to her, as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know Yumi" Ulrich mumbled against Yumi's lips

"What" Yumi mumbled

Ulrich parted from the kiss but their faces was still very close "When I saw you laying there, I had thought the worse…" Ulrich sighed

Yumi looked deep into Ulrich's eyes, and she combed her finger through his hair. She then kissed Ulrich's forehead, then his cheek, just before he was about to kiss his lips…

"I would never leave you" She kissed Ulrich full on the lips, Ulrich smiled from under the kiss and ran his finger through Yumi's hair. Ulrich tongue slipped into Yumi's mouth as did her tongue slipped into his.

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich mumbled

"I love you too Ulrich" There was no more words coming from the couple mouth's now, only mouth dancing with once another's. Yumi then slowly removed Ulrich's shirt again, as Ulrich did the same. This time there was no interruptions, no cell phone rings, no unexpected people showing up. Nothing.

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	12. Trying Out New Things Maybe

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

*Aelita POV*

Still the same night

Jeremy and I walked passed Odd who was begging for Trinity to let him the door. Jeremy and I laughed to ourselves and went into the room.

"It's not funny" Odd called after us, which made us laugh harder. As soon as we got into the room and shut the door. I threw myself onto the bed.

"Oh this house is so amazing" I smiled

"It is, Ulrich is a real lucky guy" Jeremy laid next to me.

"I know, I want a house like this when I grow up" I said looking at my surroundings.

"Me too" Jeremy looked around.

I had thought of something from last summer when we visited a fortune teller. "Jeremy, do you think the lady was right"

Jeremy looked at me confused "What lady"

"Last summer what the fortune teller said, about the kids and marriage and stuff" I explained

Jeremy blushed "Uh, you want to talk about that now. We're only sixteen" **(A/N Remember I making them seniors when they go back to school. They will graduate at seventeen, because I'm also graduating at seventeen.. I think. Oh well) **

"No, I'm not talking about doing it, I'm just saying. Do you think we have a future" I looked deep into Jeremy's dark blue eyes.

"Of course Aelita, I mean, I can't imagine my life with out you. I'm nothing with out you, and if I ever lost you. I don't know" (**A/N sounds like some Ulrich would say right?)**

I smiled "Aw Jeremy"

Jeremy blushed.

"Why are you blushing, you have nothing be to be embarrassed about" I laughed

"I don't know" Jeremy laughed along too.

I smiled "I can't believe when we go back we'll be seniors, then we will be going to college. Life is flashing by just like that"

"I know, but I know we are going to make the most out of our senior year, because I heard the school was doing a lot for the seniors. And we already know Trinity and Odd is going to come up with the best senior prank ever. We know Ulrich and Yumi might end up 'cutest couple' and you and I will be 'the smartest couple'" Jeremy said, daydreaming.

I snapped my fingers "Come back to Earth Jer"

Jeremy stopped daydreaming and looked at me "So what do you want to do"

I looked at the pillow above my head and smirked evilly. I quickly grabbed the pillow and hit Jeremy with it in the face.

"Hey" Jeremy laughed quickly grabbing a pillow. I laughed along with him and jumped off the bed quickly going to the other side.

"You can't get meeeee" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh really" Jeremy chuckled and quickly went across the bed. I let out a small squeal and started hitting him repeatedly. As soon as Jeremy stood on his face, hit was hitting me, as I was hitting him. I quickly crawled across the bed to the other side and again stuck my tongue out at him.

"You. Can't. Get. Me." I teased

"We'll see" Jeremy smirked, Jeremy crawled across the bed as I ran to the side where he just left.

"See I told you" I laughed. Jeremy the dropped to the floor.

"Jeremy" I yelled and quickly ran to the other side to see no Jeremy "Huh"

"Jeremy this isn't funny" I said, then I felt to hands grab my ankles and I let out a scream. "Gosh Jeremy, that was so not funny. You must not want me to graduate, you gave me a heart attack"

"Aw I'm sorry" Jeremy said getting up from under the bed and stood in front of me. I looked up at him.

"I remember when we used to be the same height" I said taking a troll through memory lane.

"I remember when you were so naïve" Jeremy laughed

"Shut up" I playfully pushed him, and laying back down on the bed. "Where do you think we are going next"

"I don't know we have to ask Ulrich that" Jeremy said laying next to me.

"Where did Ulrich and Yumi go" I asked remembering abut the couple.

"I think Ulrich took her though the woods" Jeremy answered

"Aw" I said

"And I bet Odd is still out in the hall" I said getting up from the bed and opening the door, which he was Odd was still in the hall, he turned his head and looked at me, as I laughed.

"What's funny" Odd said.

"Ok Odd you can come in" Trinity yelled

"Yes finally" Odd ran into the room and shut the door. I laughed to myself and shut the door.

"Trinity just let him back in the room" I smiled going back to the bed and laying on Jeremy's back. "Am I too heavy"

"No" Jeremy answered

"Oh, well I guess someone's been working out" I smirked

"Yeah, Ulrich and Odd forced me to do it" Jeremy shrugged "But it was worth it"

I smiled and started to look at my surroundings again, I saw art paper and a drawing pencil on a night stand. "Oh, look. I want to draw you" I said going to get the drawing materials. I saw down and the chair and examined Jeremy.

"Ok, I need you to sit up, and sit strong and proud" I smiled. Jeremy smiled back and sat up, with a hunch in his back. "No, no, no. I said sit strong and proud"

Jeremy laughed and sat the way I told him too "Like this"

"Like that" I said "Now don't move"

"Can I talk" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, duh" I said with an alight attitude.

"Well, someone testy" Jeremy said

I giggled "I am not testy"

"Sure"

After about thirty minutes of drawing Jeremy, I was finally finished.

"There all done" I said getting up and showing Jeremy my work.

"You drew a stick figure" Jeremy looked at me jokingly

I playfully pushed him "It's not a stick figure"

"I know, but this is really good Aelita, when did you take up art" Jeremy asked

"I don't know really" I answered, sitting on Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy smiled at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Aelita" Jeremy whispered

"I love you too Jeremy" I whispered back, Jeremy leaned in planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled from underneath the kiss and pulled him closer to me, which eventually led to us falling back on the bed. Our kiss deepened as we never let go of each other's lips. I soon the parted from his lips, for air.

"Jeremy, do you...you know…want to" I asked

Jeremy looked at me "Only, only um if you, want…to"

I blushed and very slowly nodded my heard

"Are you sure" Jeremy asked

"Yeah" I whispered

Jeremy looked deep into my eyes, then kissed me again. He very slowly lifted my shirt, but before he had a chance to remove it; I stopped him.

"Wait, wait. Um, I had second thoughts" I said

Jeremy immediately stopped "Ok"

"I mean I still want too, just not here. I want it somewhere special, not this isn't special. But this is someone else's house" I explained

"Yeah true" Jeremy agreed "Well what do you want to do"

"Um we could cuddle up, and watch a movie" I said pointed to the DVD shelf.

"Sure what do you want to watch" Jeremy said going to the shelf.

"Um, how about a horror movie" I said

"You actually like those types of movies" Jeremy asked looking for a horror movie.

"Yeah, sometimes they have stories behind it. Even though half the people are dying. Horror movies tell you not to be the stupid people on there" I laughed

Jeremy chuckled and picked up a DVD "How about this one"

I grabbed the DVD case, the name of the DVD was name "The Unborn".

"Ok put it in" I said opening the case and handing the DVD to Jeremy.

"Whoa, it's in blue ray" Jeremy said amazed, and putting the DVD in the blue ray player.

"That's awesome" I said getting under the covers.

"Lights on or off" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy, who watches a horror movie in the light" (A/N **I do sometimes, depends how scary the movie is**) "Lights off"

Jeremy smiled and turned off the lights "Don't say I told you so. I heard this movie was pretty scary"

"Whatever" I said patting the empty spot next to me

Jeremy got under the covers with me, I cuddle up next to him with his arms wrapped around me, then we started watching the movie.

(After the movie…)

"That wasn't so bad" I said with my teeth chattering a little.

Jeremy laughed "Please you kept jumping through the whole movie"

I looked at Jeremy "So what, you jumped sometimes too"

"I'm not afraid admit it, I did jump a couple of times" Jeremy admitted "But not as much as you"

I pushed Jeremy off the bed playfully "Shut up"

"Now was that necessary" Jeremy said, getting up from the floor.

"Yes you kept making fun of me" I crossed my arms

Jeremy smiled "Ok, I'm sorry Aelita. If I make fun of you can…um smack me ok"

"Hmm, thanks for the offer, but if you make fun of me again. I will lock you outside in the hall" I poked Jeremy's nose.

"How rude" Jeremy chuckled (A/N I love saying how rude. HOW RUDE lol)

"I'm getting kind of tired" I yawned "No wait I'm not getting kind of tired. I AM tired"

"You want to go to sleep" Jeremy asked

"Yes sir" I said, getting my night clothes out. "You changed out here, and I change in there" I pointed to the bathroom.

"Ok" Jeremy said removing his shirt.

I looked at Jeremy's new toned body, he now had a four pack but it looked like he was working on six now. And those muscles…they were bigger. Wow, he's just so…wait; I have to snap out of it.

"You could have at least waited until I got into the bathroom" I said

Jeremy blushed "Sorry"

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom. I changed into my night clothes which consisted of a pink tank top, and yellow shorts. After I was done changing I went back out and saw that Jeremy was already laying down. I went to the bed and got myself comfortable. Jeremy wrapped his arms around cuddle, snuggling up.

"I love you Jeremy" I looked up at him

Jeremy smiled and planted a kiss on my lips, I smiled under the kiss and pulled him closer to me. His tongue slipped in my mouth and mine did the same into his. After about six minutes we pulled apart for air.

"I love you too Aelita" Jeremy said before closing his eyes and going into a deep slumber. I watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful. I smiled and soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	13. To Plan It Out

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

(Odd's POV)

"Finally you let me in" I threw myself onto the bed "You took years just to open the door. I could of swore I was at least thirty years old"

"You think you're so funny" Trinity stuck her tongue out.

"I am funny, I have the best since of humor than anybody" I grinned

"If you think so" Trinity said, going into the bathroom

"I know so" I said

"Yeah whatever" Trinity yelled, laughing. "I'm changing into my swimsuit and then I'm going into the Jacuzzi"

"Ok I'll just change out here" I said

"Well duh" Trinity said

I quickly changed into my dark swimming trunks "I'll be waiting for you in the Jacuzzi"

"Uh, no you won't because I have a feeling you were going to get from me locking you out, so you're going to wait" Trinity said coming from the bathroom, she had on her violet and black bikini on.

"Nice swimsuit" I smirked

Trinity blushed "Don't even try it, let's go"

Trinity brushed passed me and started walking.

"Race yah there" I ran passed Trinity, laughing.

Trinity smiled and ran after me, I ran down one staircase as she ran down the other. I could see the Jacuzzi in sight now. I quickly made a dash for it until, I tripped over my own foot! Landing flat on my face.

Trinity turned around and ran back towards me "Are you ok"

I sat up and rubbed my head "Yeah, I'm fine"

Trinity then busted out laughing "Oh, my god. That was so funny though"

I crossed my arms "No it isn't"

Trinity looked at me, she was still laughing "Yes it was, you should have saw the way you fell"

I smirked and quickly ran into the gazebo slamming the door and locking it. Trinity quickly ran up to the door and started knocking.

"Odd, let me in" Trinity complained

"Nope you laughed at me" I chuckled

"Ok, I'm sorry please open the door" Trinity knocked on the door more.

"And you locked me out also" I said looking at Trinity through the door (A/N **the door is kind of like a door with wood around it, and a glass in the middle**)

"I'm sorry Odd, I won't do it again I promise" Trinity pressed her forehead against the against the door.

I smiled and opened the door, Trinity who was caught off guard as I opened the door, fell into my arms.

"Now, what would have happened if you wasn't at the door" Trinity smiled up at me.

"I still would have been here" I placed a kiss on Trinity forehead.

Trinity smiled "Let's go relax a little"

"Ok" I smiled back. I went over to the Jacuzzi and fixed the settings to it. After the Jacuzzi was all set up, I sat across from Trinity, as our feet were playing "Footsie"

"Hey, since next year is our last year at Kadic, which need to come up with the all time senior prank. Something someone can remember for years and years." Trinity explained

"That's true" I said thinking. "How about we do something for each teacher"

"That'll be so cool, how about we do the principle too" Trinity smiled evilly

"Oh, little miss evil over there, of course we will do the principle. We especially need to do Mrs. Hertz"

"What are we going to do to her" Trinity asked confused

"I was thinking we could put her car in the classroom" I smiled

Trinity looked at me as if I was dumb "And how the hell are you going to get her car in the classroom Odd. Are you going to pull a magic trick"

I nodded my head "I have my ways"

Trinity smiled and rolled her eyes "Ok, but I'm not helping you with that"

"Oh no worries I will have Jeremy and Ulrich help me out with this"

"Ok, how about-"

"We are going to pull a prank on the others" I grinned evilly

"What are you crazy" Trinity looked at me.

"Yes I am, but think about it. Yeah they will want to kill us, but come on they will laugh about it in the future"

Trinity sighed and agreed "Ok what were you thinking about doing"

"I was thinking that we could put food coloring in Aelita's shampoo, and with Yumi we could do a cream cheese deodorant…"

"Cream cheese deodorant, what the heck is that" Trinity asked

"You take off a little piece of the deodorant from the top and replace it with cheese" I laughed

Trinity face scrunched up "Yumi is going to hate you"

"I know, I know. But it'll be funny" I smiled

Trinity shrugged "What else"

"For Jeremy we are going to put salt in his toothpaste. And for Ulrich, we can put itchy powder on the toilet paper" I laughed

"Oh my gosh Odd you are so evil" Trinity splashed water at me "And mean"

"So" I smiled

"There are going to hate you" Trinity said

"Hate me, aren't you doing it also" I asked

"Heck no Odd, I want to keep friends" Trinity spoke

"Ok, you're going miss out" I shrugged

"I'll help out the principle" Trinity offered

I grinned "Great, now with the principle…" I started whispering in Trinity's ear.

"See now that's a prank of all pranks" Trinity smiled

"I know" I returned the smile

Trinity then looked down at the water sadly, I gently lifted her chin up.

"What's wrong" I asked

"I just don't want to go through the same thing at last year" Trinity sighed. I then scooted over to her and put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, she soon spoke up again. "I don't want to go through as much drama as we did, I don't want to lose the friendship we have with the others. I don't want to lose you" Trinity finished looking up at me.

"We already know there is going to be some type of drama, it's high school. But we won't have to worry about the drama that went on last year, because they are expelled. And no matter what we aren't going to lose the friendship we have with the others. And you are most defiantly not going to lose me" I pressed my lips against her forehead. "I love you to much to lose you"

Trinity smiled at me "I love you Odd"

"I love you too Trinity" I pressed my lips against her, pulling her closer to me. Trinity wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my other arm around her waist; pulling her closer to me. Trinity's hand then started playing with my hair, as my tongue slipped in her mouth. Trinity giggled under the kiss and her tongue soon came into my mouth. After our little tongue war, I pulled apart from her lips and started placing kisses on her neck.

Trinity then quickly pushed my shoulders down as I went under water. Trinity had jumped out the Jacuzzi. I quickly came back from under the water and I saw her laughing from out the Jacuzzi.

I laughed and wiped the water from my face "You think that's funny"

Trinity smiled and nodded her head "Yes I do"

"Just wait until I get you" I laughed, Trinity squealed and ran out the gazebo, shutting the door behind her, I ran out the gazebo and chased after Trinity. We had ran into the backyard of Ulrich's house, I was chasing Trinity all around until I finally caught with her, I gently tackled her into the pool.

"Oh my god it's cold" Trinity said shivering

I laughed "It's your fault"

"Mine, you tackled me like I was a football player" Trinity splashed water on my face.

I then swam towards Trinity

"What do you want" Trinity said swimming back as I came closer to her. Trinity was now trapped against the pool wall.

"You're trapped now huh" I smiled swimming towards her

Trinity smiled "No not really".

I put my arms around Trinity's waist when I was near her.

"Now you are" I pressed my lips against hers again. I felt Trinity wrap her arms around my neck, and kiss me back. My tongue slipped in her mouth again, as her tongue did the same in mine. I pulled up Trinity's legs from under the water and wrapped them around me; I then pulled my lips away from hers and started planting kisses on her neck. My hands soon reached the tie that was holding Trinity's bikini top together. I pulled my lips away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She nodded her head at me, and I undid her bikini tie…

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**


	14. More Breaking News

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

I woke up early the next morning, I saw that Yumi was still passed out next to me on the bed.

"_That's weird, I could have sworn we was on the couch last night"_ I blushed and thought to himself. I looked at Yumi again and smiled as I brushed some of the hair away from her face. Which, eventually made Yumi's eyes flutter open

"Morning sleepy head" I joked

Yumi smiled "Morning"

"You have a good sleep" I asked

Yumi nodded her head "Yeah, but how did we get on the bed"

"I was just thinking about that to myself" I answered her question.

Yumi giggled "What time is it"

"Umm, it's eight" I looked at the clock beside me. "Oh it's Saturday today, I forgot, the chef we have here cooks real good breakfast on Saturdays, he has a verity of food to select from like bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, waffles, potatoes, and more"

Yumi sat up and looked at me "Well we know somebody who is going to be very happy"

I laughed "Yeah, we should go before he eats all of it"

I got out the bed and helped Yumi, then I noticed our attire; Yumi was wearing my shirt and I was just in my under clothes, which caused us both to blush.

"I guess we have to change first" I scratched the back of my head

Yumi smiled "No, I was planning on walking around in your shirt and my underwear all day Ulrich"

"Really" I asked

"No, I was being sarcastic" Yumi looked up at me.

I laughed "What is up with you and the attitudes and sarcasm"

"I'm being sarcastic" Yumi was being sarcastic again.

I looked at her and nodded my head and started getting dressed.

"Aw are you mad at me now" Yumi asked

I didn't answer

Yumi laughed "You know you can't avoid me for another two minutes Ulrich"

I smiled and still didn't answer

I soon felt arms wrap around my waist "You're going to make me sad"

I turned around facing her "Now you see how I felt when you gave me the silent treatment last night" I laughed

"I don't remember there being a silent treatment last night" Yumi smiled slyly

I chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on Yumi's lips. "Are you ready to eat, I'm hungry"

"Now you're starting to sound like Odd" Yumi said

"I'm not going to eat like him though" I laughed

Yumi laughed too "Let's get dressed, I'm hungry also"

"Ok"

Yumi and I got dressed in our clothes and headed back towards my house. When we walked in we were greeted by our friends who was already eating.

(Normal POV)

"There's the love birds" Odd exclaimed "How was you guys night"

"It was good" Yumi said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Why is your hair so crazy" Trinity said, while stuffing some pancakes in her mouth.

"What do you mean" Yumi asked

"Your hair is all frizzy and a little wild" Trinity looked

"I just never brushed it today" Yumi lied

"Your dressed for the day, but you didn't brush your hair" Aelita asked

"I'm not dressed for the day" Yumi said grabbing a pancake and putting it on her plate.

"Ok" Trinity and Aelita were confused

"How did you get scratches on your face" Aelita asked

"Ok you want the full story. Ulrich and I went to his tree house, that girl Raine came and told him Ulrich's mom wanted to speak to him, so then he went to go see what his mom wanted which turned out it was a joke. So Raine being the little punk she is broke the ladder to the tree house. So stupid me wanted to climb down and fell out the tree; I ended up unconscious for a little bit. But then I woke up in a guest house and Ulrich and I just stayed there for the night since it was late and we were both tired" Yumi explained

"I just said how did you get the scratches on your face" Aelita laughed

"Oh, well just incase you had anymore questions" Yumi said eating her pancake.

"Well, that's a story" Odd said grabbing a piece of Trinity's bacon

"Hey, what's wrong with you" Trinity snatched the bacon back from Odd.

"You look mighty happy Ulrich" Jeremy said

"What do you mean" Ulrich looked at Jeremy

"Well you smiling to yourself sometimes and you just look real happy and jolly" Jeremy pointed out

"Yeah it does" Odd examined Ulrich

"Well Odd looks happy too" Ulrich said

"He's always happy" Aelita said

Odd stuck his tongue at Aelita

"See what I mean" Aelita pointed

"Please he's just happy this morning is because…." Trinity stopped talking

"Because what" Yumi asked

Trinity blushed "Nothing, he's just happy because of all the food on the table"

"Yeah sure" Aelita said smiling

"And why are you so happy missy" Trinity was quick to change the subject.

"Because I am, but unlike me I didn't do anything last night if that's what you guys were thinking. Unlike some people I know" Aelita said putting a pancake in her mouth.

Trinity and Yumi blushed "What do you mean"

"Oh please I can tell by Yumi actions and Trinity is very quiet today" Aelita said "And plus Ulrich is very happy today and Odd is happier than he is. So by all means you guys did the naughty last night"

Everybody in the room was silent except for Jeremy and Aelita who was laughing.

"That's not funny" Trinity crossed her arms.

"Hey kids how are you" Mrs. Stern walked in the kitchen

"Morning" Everybody said

"I just got a call I have to go to work for a few hours, then I'm going to go to the hospital and check up on your dad" Mrs. Stern said to Ulrich.

"Ok" Ulrich said

"So how was you kids night" Mrs. Stern asked pouring her some coffee.

Everybody blushed except for Jeremy and Aelita.

"Our as great Aelita and I watched the unborn movie" Jeremy said

"Oh that was a scary movie last time I saw it. Scariest one I saw before" Mrs. Stern took a sip of her coffee "What about you four"

"Um well, Trinity and I took a night swim" Odd scratched the back of his head.

"Oh ok, what you two do" Mrs. Stern asked Yumi and Ulrich.

"Um we just hung out, you know like the regular teenage things" Ulrich said not even looking at his mother.

"Well ok I got to go. I'll see you kids later" Mrs. Stern walked out the door.

"Bye" Everybody said

"So you two hung out huh" Odd asked Ulrich

"So you two took a swim huh" Ulrich replied

"Can we just get over this subject please. We can guess what everybody did ok. So let's just change the subject!" Trinity was annoyed

"I didn't do anything!" Aelita yelled

"Ok" Trinity said

"Hey you guys want to go to the park and play some soccer" Ulrich asked changing the subject.

"Sure" Everybody agreed.

"Alright, let's finish eating and get ready to go" Ulrich said.

After the group finished eating, took there showers for the day, and got dressed. They were now walking to the park in Ulrich's neighborhood.

"This place is huge" Trinity said looking at the huge houses.

"Yeah, what else is in this neighborhood Ulrich" Odd asked

"Um some other stuff I don't really remember" Ulrich shrugged

"Wow you don't know your own neighborhood" Odd replied

"Yeah, I do actually" Ulrich empathized "I just don't remember what they have here besides houses and a park"

"Ok no need to get defensive" Odd held his hands up.

"Ok so it going to be girls against guys or something totally different" Aelita asked

"Girls against guys" Jeremy said

"Ok" The girls said

"Watch we are going to win, we have Ulrich on our team" Odd pointed to Ulrich.

"Not the way he gets tired easily" Yumi joked

"Oh you think your funny" Ulrich smirked

"Yes I do, actually I know I'm funny" Yumi smiled

Once the group hit the park, got set up, and got in there places on the field they were ready to play. Ulrich and Yumi were in the middle of the field followed by Odd and Trinity beside their team members. Jeremy blew a whistle which started the game, Yumi was quick to get the ball and passed it to Trinity and ran down the field with it. Once Trinity was at the net she quickly kicked the ball towards the net, while Jeremy jumped up and tried to block it; but missed it terribly.

"Yes" Trinity exclaimed

"Jeremy!" Odd yelled

Jeremy got off the ground and brushed himself off "What"

"Why didn't you block that" Odd asked loudly.

"I tried see if you ran and tried to get the ball. It would have never happened" Jeremy yelled

"Oh whatever, just look out" Odd responded.

After about an hour of playing the score was 4 guys and 3 girls.

"I'm tired" Trinity complained laying on the fresh cut grass.

Yumi was trying to catch her breath "Please you're telling me. I can't feel my legs"

"Aw you guys tired" Odd said sitting next to Trinity.

"Get away from me, you stole the ball from me you thief!" Trinity turned her back to Odd.

"I don't know why you guys are tired. I am no where near tired" Aelita said meeting up with her friends on the field

"Yeah me either" Jeremy said also meeting up with his friends.

"You guys just been standing in the goal for an hour. Of course your not" Ulrich said drinking some water.

"Hey give me that" Yumi said snatching the water from Ulrich and drinking the rest of it.

"Thirsty Yumi" Trinity questioned.

"Where did you get water from" Jeremy asked

"There's a fresh water cooler over there, the neighborhood puts it out everyday cause a lot of kids come here and play" Ulrich explained. "And the cooler is full of ice too so the water is real cold"

"Sweet" Odd quickly got up and ran towards the cooler followed by the others who wasn't that far behind.

Odd quickly grabbed a water bottle and drank all of it in a matter of fifteen seconds (A/N Thirsty much?) Everybody else causally drunk their water.

The group sat underneath a shady tree for a while, just relaxing enjoying the nice breeze that was going on.

"This is the nicest the weather has been, not to hot or humid" Aelita mentioned

"I hate it when it's humid" Yumi said

A phone then rang after a few seconds. Ulrich pulled out his phone and looked at the caller I.D which read 'Mom'

"I'll be right back" Ulrich said walking a few feet away from his friends.

"Hello" Ulrich said

"_Hey Ulrich, it's mom"_

"Hey mom"

"_Ulrich it's your father, he had an expected turn!"_

CLIFFY 

No I'm playing Keep reading. I haven't updated in a while so here's a little more to the chap!

"What do you mean"

"_I don't know the doctors are doing everything the can, but Ulrich just get down here quickly!"_

"Ok" Ulrich said before hanging up the phone

"I gotta get to the hospital, my father is doing good at all" Ulrich ran to his friends

"What are you serious I thought he was going to be ok" Every exclaimed

"Yeah me to, but I got to go now!" Ulrich said

"Ok go we'll meet up with you" Yumi said

Ulrich quickly ran to his house and went into the garage. He grabbed the nearest pair of keys hat was near him that goes to a Bugatti Veyron (A/N REAL expensive costs like **1,700,000**) He quickly put the keys in the ignition and quickly headed towards the hospital. (A/N there about to be seniors of course they have their license)

Ulrich arrived at the hospital in a matter of twenty minutes and met up with his mom who was talking to the doctor.

"What's wrong, what happening to him" Ulrich asked

The doctor sighed "You father is have very bad breathing problems, his heart rate keeps going at a very slow rate and he isn't waking up or responding to anything"

"So he's in a coma or something" Ulrich asked

"Well technically no. We never seen anything like this" The doctor admitted

"What do you mean you're a doctor you're suppose to know what's going on with him" Ulrich sobbed

The doctor sighed.

"Ulrich calm down" Mrs. Stern said "The question is will he live"

"I don't have predictions ma'am, but the chances of him living now are very slim" The doctor answered.

Ulrich took the news bad, he slammed his fist onto the wall and sat down in chair; and put buried his face in his hands.

"I'm terrible sorry" The doctor said "We trying as hard as we can to make him better"

"Well you need to try much harder doctor, my son is not losing his father and I am most defiantly not going to be a widow" Mrs. Stern said

"Yes ma'am" The doctor walked back into emergency room.

"You're not going to lose him" Alison said (A/n Mrs. Stern)

Ulrich nodded his head "You heard him, he said the chances are slim, and in doctor terms that means there no chance"

"You're wrong Ulrich, not always that happens" Alison said

"Oh yeah what makes you so sure" Ulrich mumbled

"I just know. My husband, your farther is not going to die, you hear me. Do not think about him dying at all Ulrich Stern. Now all you father needs is us to believe in him, never underestimate the positive" Alison said sternly.

Ulrich nodded his head in his head "Ok"

"Alright" Alison rubbed her sons back "Everything is going to be alright"

After about another twenty minutes the rest of the group met up with Ulrich and his mom at the hospital. They knew by the silence that was going on they knew something went wrong, so they just didn't ask because it wasn't the right time.

Alison spoke up "He's very sick right now"

The group (except Ulrich) gasped.

"Is he going to be alright" Trinity asked.

Alison nodded her head and shrugged "We don't know, no news yet"

The group sighed sadly and looked down.

"I hope everything will be ok" Yumi spoke looking at both Ulrich and his mom

"Oh trust me Yumi, he'll be ok. Him and Ulrich are just the same. They fight through everything" Alison replied sadly

After about three hours of no news the doctor finally came through the doors meeting up with everybody.

"Family of John Stern" The doctor called immediately getting attention from Alison and Ulrich, who slowly walked up to him.

The doctor sighed "We did everything we could…."

Now a cliffy!

I will update soon

I have to get a summer job for the summer! MORE WORK, oh well…

Like It

Hate It

Have **ideas** For next chapter?

**Review** it!

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix-thanks so much for your idea for Ulrich's father!**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**

**Is their anybody out there**

**Ulrichchick67**

**ILuvLyoko**

**DoOdlez**

**Did I get everybody! **


	15. Getting Ready For A Flight

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

_Last time on Summer Blast: "I hope everything will be ok" Yumi spoke looking at both Ulrich and his mom_

_"Oh trust me Yumi, he'll be ok. Him and Ulrich are just the same. They fight through everything" Alison replied sadly_

_After about three hours of no news the doctor finally came through the doors meeting up with everybody._

_"Family of John Stern" The doctor called immediately getting attention from Alison and Ulrich, who slowly walked up to him._

_The doctor sighed "We did everything we could…."_

The doctor sighed "We did everything we could…"

"So I'm a widow now, I'm going have live and grow old. I gave you a whole bunch of money to cure my now dead husband! And now my son won't have his father at his graduation or wedding! You doctors suck ass, and you guys say this is the best hospital in Germany. Well it's the best at…" Alison cried.

The doctor interrupted "Your husband is alive"

"What" Ulrich looked shocked

The doctor smiled "Your father is going to live, we did everything we could and tried hard and it paid off"

"So there's no more problems no more. Everything is gone?" Alison asked as a smile was spreading across her face.

"Yes he his as healthy as a horse" The doctor grinned "We are going to keep him here of course for a few days then he can go home"

"Oh my god" Alison cried, but in a happy way. Ulrich grinned and hugged his mom and she gave him a big bear hug in return.

"I told you he was going to live" Alison said to her son.

"I'm glad he made it" Ulrich smiled.

"See all he needed was us to believe in him son. Now you're going to have your father at your graduation and your wedding and see his grandkids too" Alison grinned, which made Ulrich blush. "And I won't grow old and lonely!"

The doctor laughed "You two can go see him if you would like; he might be sleep though"

The two Stern's nodded their heads and then turned towards Ulrich's friends.

"He made it" Alison shouted.

The group smiled widely and hugged both Ulrich and his mother. When all the hugs were finished Ulrich and his mom went to John's room. When they came in they saw that he was soundly asleep.

"He doesn't even look sick anymore, I mean still slightly pale but you can't tell" Alison whispered as she sat in a chair facing her husband.

"I know and he's breathing normally now" Ulrich looked at his father.

"I can't wait until he comes home, it's so lonely in there with out him" Alison ran her fingers through John's hair, which made his eyes open.

"Hello you two" Ulrich's dad said sleepily

"Hey dad" Ulrich smiled '_He's speaking clearly now, no more coughing'_

"How did everything work out" John looked up at his wife and son.

Alison looked at Ulrich and smiled "You're cured John"

He smiled "Great"

"Yes it is, you should you seen her" Ulrich pointed to his mother "She looked like she was about to hurt somebody just a few minutes ago"

John laughed "That's how your mother is, sometimes jumping to conclusions"

"That's not funny…the doctor should have never said we did everything we could. My heart was racing faster than the speed of light" Alison admitted

Ulrich and John laughed, then John looked at Ulrich. "My son is going to be a senior when school starts back up. You've grown up so fast son"

Ulrich smiled

"And you get to watch him walk across the stage and get his diploma" Alison looked at Ulrich.

"I remember when he was young and wanted to be a pirate" John said

"Enough about me dad, you're here and that's all that matters" Ulrich said

John nodded his head and smiled. The family talked and laughed for a while until visiting hours were over. Alison gave here husband a huge hug and a kiss. Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked at the other way, not wanting to see his parents kissing. When they stopped it was Ulrich's turn to say bye.

Ulrich leaned down and gave his father a hug "When you get back to the house, look in the drawer in the kitchen to get your flight tickets" John said

"But…" Ulrich started to say

"Don't worry son, I'm fine. You've been through a lot and it's time to continue your vacation. I'll call you when I am out the hospital"

Ulrich nodded his head "Ok"

"Now go have fun, your flight leaves tomorrow early in the morning" John said.

Ulrich gave his father one last hug before leaving the room.

Alison smiled and she met up with her son. "See everything's cool now. Except I have the house to myself for another few days. But that doesn't matter you have your father and I have my husband back" Alison said as they walked back into the waiting room.

Ulrich smiled "I don't think would I would have done, I mean what is a son without they're father"

Alison shrugged as they met up with the group again.

"How is everything" Yumi asked

"Everything he great, he's just fine" Ulrich said

"That's amazing, I'm glad everything was ok in the end" Yumi smiled

Alison and Ulrich smiled back.

"Now I'm going to do this again" Odd said "MR. STERN MADE IT " Odd shouted running down the hospital halls getting attention from everyone.

"Gosh, what do I see in him" Trinity joked

The group laughed

"Now you guys better get back you have a early flight tomorrow" Alison said

"Tomorrow, you're trying to kick us out" Odd laughed coming back from his run.

Alison smiled "No, John arranged it a while ago before all this happened but he told Ulrich meaning all of you guys to go have fun since this trip was a little stressing"

"It's wasn't stressing at all Mrs. Stern, a little emotional though" Aelita smiled

"It was emotional wasn't it, I can't thank you guys enough for taking time out on you're vacation to come here" Alison thanked the group

"Oh no problem anytime anyone's parent is in jeopardy we will be there" Jeremy smiled

"You really have good friends Ulrich" Alison said

"Yeah they're ok" Ulrich joked

"Just ok, look here buddy" Odd sneered, laughing

"Where are we going to go" Aelita asked

"Um if I remember it is Japan or England" Alison guessed

"Oh sweet my hometown" Yumi smiled

"I hear England has a lot of history and it very fun" Jeremy grinned

"Either way both is going to be fun" Trinity said

"True" Yumi and Jeremy said

"Well you guys get back and pack, I'm going to stay here and fill out these papers and hospital bills" Alison said "I probably up when you guys wake up so all you guys give me a hug, and thank you for coming"

Each person gave Mrs. Stern a hug, Ulrich then hugged his mom. "Take care ok"

"Ok" The group said as they started walking out the hospital.

"Bye, I'll call you Ulrich or call when you get wherever your going" Alison said waving

"Ok" Ulrich waved back

Chappy end here lol I'm joking again I'm adding more to this chapter since it going to be another weekend when I update…maybe. Keep reading!

After semi-long car ride; judging by the slow driving that was going on. The group arrived back at Ulrich's house. Ulrich and Yumi had already been there because Ulrich took a car to the hospital.

"Where were you guys" Ulrich asked

"You're slow driver happened to be sleepy while driving, and he wouldn't let anyone else drive" Odd said getting out the car. "See as soon as we get in the driveway he's asleep"

Ulrich looked in the driver seat window and laughed "Well anyway we are going to Japan next and the flight leaves at three"

"Three in the afternoon" Trinity asked

Ulrich nodded his head "No"

"In the morning are you serious" Odd freaked out.

"Well it is a twelve hour flight" Yumi admitted

"Twelve hours!" Trinity and Odd yelled

"Yeah, but trust me it's going to worth the wait" Yumi slightly smiled

"Well it's seven now we better hit the hay early then" Jeremy looked at his watch.

"Ooh you guy are going to Japan" A voice came behind Ulrich

The group turned around and was facing Raine

"I always wanted to go to Japan but I never had the right time to go" Raine said

"Yeah and I always wanted stay in the tree house, but instead I fell out of it" Yumi said

Raine ignored the comment "Can I go with you guys"

"No we only have six tickets" Ulrich said

"I can get one" Raine said pulling out her blackberry and called someone.

"Let's leave before she notices" Aelita whispered and started walking towards the entrance to Ulrich's house.

"Hey guys where yah going, my father said I can go" Raine jumped up and down excitingly

"Did we tell you we were just talking about Japan we are really going to England" Trinity smiled

"What oh my god let me change my flight" Raine sighed and called her father back.

"She's so stupid" Trinity whispered to her friends, who snickered at her comment.

"Ok I got my flight and stuff changed so I'll see you guys in the morning and we'll be in England. Bye Ulrich" Raine smiled at him and ran to her house.

"Wow, well that got rid of her" Jeremy said.

The group shrugged and went inside; after they packed their stuff, they got tucked into bed snuggled next to one another (A/N the couples) and got ready for a long flight early in the morning.

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**

**Is their anybody out there**

**Ulrichchick67**

**ILuvLyoko**

**DoOdlez**

**Did I get everybody! **


	16. Fun In The Air

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

(Three in the morning at the airport)

"I can't believe we are here early in the morning, and our flight isn't even here yet" Odd pouted.

"Well Odd, the flight does have a delay. So it's going to be late. But the good thing is we are on time" Trinity said resting her head on Odd's shoulder

Odd sighed "Great, just great, and how long is this flight again"

"Twelve hours" Yumi answered

Odd sighed again "Well at least I can catch up on some sleep on the plane"

"You guys want anything, I'm going to go get something from the snack bar" Aelita said getting up.

"There's a snack bar" The tiredness from Odd seemed to go away quickly.

"Yeah don't all airports have one" Jeremy said looking through a booklet about Japan.

"Awesome I'm going to go get something that has a lot of sugar in it" Odd got up from the chair, waking up a grumpy Trinity.

"Why did he move" Trinity laid down in the chairs and fell asleep.

"Because your boyfriend loves food" Aelita replied "But you guys want anything"

"Can you get me anything that has sugar in it, because this is going to be a long flight" Yumi said

"Yeah anything with sugar in it for me too" Ulrich spoke

"I'll just have some type soda" Jeremy said still looking at the booklet

"Ok, Trinity you want anything" Aelita asked, not getting a response because she was knocked out in the chair. "Well she's tired" Aelita laughed and headed towards the snack bar.

"I wish this flight would just come already" Yumi laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder

"I know, I'm getting kind of tired of looking at the same things in the airport" Ulrich smiled

Yumi smiled peacefully "I'm about to be like Trinity in a second"

"No way I didn't know Japan had a volcano there" Jeremy gasped

"Really, I would have thought you would have known. But yeah there is one there, it's called Mount Fuji" Yumi explained

"Interesting, and Japan is filled with numerous gardens and parks" Jeremy was amazed

"Yeah it is, the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen" Yumi responded

"You country is amazing Yumi" Jeremy face was buried in the book about Japan.

"Back you guys…" Odd and Aelita came back and saw that Jeremy's head was buried in the book. "Ok, either Jeremy is really tired or is really insane and thinks that pushing his head in the book will make him sink in it and be in Japan"

"He's just really into it right now" Ulrich said

Odd and Aelita shrugged; Aelita handed the items everyone asked for to them.

"Trinity wake up I brought you some candy" Odd shook Trinity.

"Stop shaking me, I'm not a maraca" Trinity said, with her eyes still closed

"Fine, I'll eat your candy then" Odd opened the candy bar, which was quickly snatched by Trinity slowly waking up.

"Wow that woke her up" Ulrich laughed

"Wow, I always wanted to see sumo wrestling" Jeremy was still looking through the book.

"Oh cool I always wanted to see that too" Odd agreed with Jeremy

'_Now boarding flight 243 to Japan, now boarding the flight to Japan"_ The intercom told

"Finally" Trinity got up from the chairs

"You're just going to go to sleep again on the flight" Odd said

"No not really, I just had some sugar it should kick in soon" Trinity said walking towards the entrance gate, followed by everyone else. They handed the flight person their ticket, loaded the plane, found some seats, and got comfortable for a long flight.

"Now the real wait begins" Odd said looking out the window. After about several minutes when everyone got into the seats the flight was about to take off.

"_Good morning everyone, welcome to flight 243, we will be lifting off in a couple of seconds, please make yourself as comfortable as possible after all it is a twelve hour flight. We will be arriving at Japan around three in the afternoon, you won't miss to much though, Japan is the second city that never sleeps. So get your sleep on here. Enjoy your flight"_

"Is he done talking now so we can lift off!" Odd complained

"Calm down Odd" Trinity said "We're leaving now"

The plane ran down the run way and soon lifted up into the air as soon as the plane was in it's position, everyone could take off their seatbelts.

"What can we do on a twelve hour flight" Ulrich asked

"We could play UNO, I brought these and forgot to tell you guys" Odd said

"Ok" Ulrich said as he turned his chair around along with Yumi (A/N This airplane is very high-tech. After all Japan and China are more technological advanced than us!) and Aelita and Jeremy brought there chairs to them and then a table formed in the middle (A/N cool plane huh?)

"You got to love this place" Aelita smiled

Everyone smiled and agreed as Odd dealt out seven cards to everyone, when he was done he placed the deck of cards in the middle and flipped over one card that was on the top; which was a draw four.

"Ok whoever I dealt first has to pluck" Odd grinned

"I hate you Odd" Trinity pulled four card "Hurry up and choose the color"

"Red" Odd said

The game went on four about an hour.

"Great we have eleven hours. Now what can we do" Odd complained "Oh wait I brought something I can do"

"Just you Odd" Jeremy asked

"No, let's play turth or dare on a plane" Odd pulled out an iPod touch and pulled up the spin-the-bottle app.

"Since I thought of it, I'll go first" Odd spun the bottle on the screen, which landed on Aelita.

"Which one" Odd smiled evilly

Aelita looked down at her hands "Um, truth"

"Have far have you gone with Jeremy" Odd asked

"Well not to four of you guys level that's for sure" Aelita pointed making the couples blush "But um we almost did at one time…"

"What, when, where" Trinity and Yumi exclaimed

"When we were at Ulrich's house, but decided to wait" Aelita said

"Ooh" The two girls said

Aelita nodded her head and spun the bottle on the iPod, which landed on Ulrich.

"Which one Ulrich" Aelita asked

"Uh, I guess dare" Ulrich scratched the back of his head.

"I dare you to go in the middle of the plane and sing 'I'm a little teapot'" Aelita laughed

"What, no that's embarrassing" Ulrich exclaimed

"So you have to do it" Odd laughed

Ulrich sighed and got up and stood in the middle on the walkway.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle [one hand on hip], here is my spout [other arm out straight] When I get all steamed up, hear me shout Just tip me over and pour me out! [leans over and tip arm out like a spout] I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true Here's an example of what I can do I can change my handle to my spout [switches arm positions and repeat tipping motion] Just tip me over and pour me out" Ulrich sang, getting laughter from the group and some passengers.

Ulrich blushed in embarrassment, sat back down, and pouted.

"Aw are your embarrassed" Yumi smiled and teased, which made Ulrich pout even more. "You're cute when you pout" Yumi smiled

"Yeah, whatever" Ulrich smiled slightly "I'm going to get all of you back for laughing at me, just wait"

"Yeah sure thing buddy" Odd was wiping a tear from his eye from laughing.

"My turn" Ulrich spun the bottle on the iPod, which landed on Jeremy.

"Which one Jeremy" Ulrich smiled

"Truth, you aren't getting me back now" Jeremy smirked

"You suck" Ulrich said "What's the most embarrassing thing you have done"

Jeremy sighed "Um I guess that would have to be when I was ten, I had an accident in my pants, and mom said told the whole school I need to go back to diapers"

Everyone in the group burst out laughing

"Wow" Odd laughed, with tears again forming in his eyes "You're gullible Jeremy"

"Whatever" Jeremy said spinning the bottle, which landed on Yumi.

"Which one Yumi"

"Huh" Yumi stopped laughing and looked at the bottle "Oh, um dare"

"I dare you walk past that guy scratch your butt, then sniff your hand, and then ask him a question with your hand on him" Jeremy smiled

"Oh my god" Trinity start laughing hard, along with Odd and the others.

"What, ewwww gross that's nasty, but ok" Yumi got up from her chair and walked towards the man, she scratched her behind and sniffed her hand

"Hello sir how are you" Yumi asked politely putting her hand on the man

The man looked up at Yumi and then his shoulder "I hate teenagers you know, they are so dirty"

Yumi looked at the man as if he were crazy "That's nice to know"

Yumi came back and sat down with her friends who were laughing very hard.

"Look at him he looks pissed that you did that" Trinity laughed

"Are you guys happy" Yumi smiled.

"Yes, that was funny did you see his face" Trinity asked

"Yeah" Yumi said spinning the bottle on the iPod, which landed on Odd.

"Which one Odd" Yumi asked

"Dare" Odd smiled proudly

Yumi nodded her head and thought of a dare, Ulrich then leaned over a whispered something in her ear, which made her made evilly.

"I dare you do the hokey poky in the middle of the walkway and sing it too" Yumi said

"You're mean Ulrich" Odd pointed getting up from his seat and started singing

You put your right foot in,You put your right foot out;You put your right foot in,And you shake it all do the Hokey-Pokey,And you turn yourself 's what it's all about!You put your left foot in,You put your left foot out;You put your left foot in,And you shake it all do the Hokey-Pokey,And you turn yourself 's what it's all about!You put your right hand in,You put your right hand out;You put your right hand in,And you shake it all do the Hokey-Pokey,And you turn yourself 's what it's all about!You put your left hand in,You put your left hand out;You put your left hand in,And you shake it all do the Hokey-Pokey,And you turn yourself 's what it's all about!

(A/N lol just imagine Odd doing the hokey pokey, I remember this from grade school!)

Odd was getting attention from the whole airplane that will filled with laughter, the group of friends was also laughing. Odd then sat back down and crossed his arms.

"That was funny" Trinity was still laughing

Odd sighed and spun the bottle which landed on Trinity "Which one"

"Um, dare" Trinity said "No wait truth"

Odd smiled "Sorry you can't change your mind, now I dare you to sing loudly the hot dog song"

Trinity sucked he teeth and sighed and began to sing "Ooh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer Weiner That is what I truly wish to be cause if i were a Oscar Mayer wiener everyone would be in love oh everyone would be in love everyone would be in love with me"

The group again busted out into a laugh

"I'm getting tired of this, let's just relax a little bit, its five in the morning" Trinity said

The group agreed and put there chairs back and talked to their girlfriend/boyfriend. Then they each fell asleep on each others shoulders.

One Long Flight Later…

"Ahhh yes, about time we are off that plane" Odd said grabbing his and Trinity suitcase.

"I know right and just look at this place, it's amazing" Trinity looked out the window of the airport.

"There's more to that come on guys" Yumi said grabbing her suitcase.

"I'll carry that for you" Ulrich offered, taking the suitcase.

Yumi smiled sweetly at him "Thanks"

"No problem" Ulrich returned the smile

"Wow, can you believe this airport" Aelita said looking at her surroundings. The airport wasn't your average dull airport. It has many, many, many decorations all over the airport. It had large pictures of famous people of Japan, many pictures of gardens, and it had all the flags of the world hanging from the ceiling"

"Wow, if this is what the airport looks like, what else is there" Jeremy was also looking at his surroundings.

"Please this is just a small part of Japan, what hotel are we staying at Ulrich" Yumi asked

"Uh, I don't remember, but the name of it is in my pocket" Ulrich said

Yumi reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper "Awesome we are staying at the Keio Plaza, it's the best hotel there is here"

"Sweet" Odd smiled

"So, let's go check in and then we'll take a tour of the city" Yumi smiled.

"Who's going to give us a ride" Trinity asked

"Yummmmiiiiii" A guy around his young teenage years ran and hugged Yumi

"Hey Hiroki" Yumi hugged her brother back (A/N couldn't forget Yumi's bro!)

"No way that's Hiroki" Jeremy was shocked

"Hey guys" Hiroki said giving Odd and Ulrich a high-five, and waving to Aelita

"Trinity this is my little brother Hiroki" Yumi introduced the two

"I figured you two look just a like" Trinity waved at Hiroki, who waved back.

"Mom and dad are waiting for you guys come on" Hiroki pointed to the truck in front of the airport.

"I forgot your parents vacation here ever summer" Ulrich mentioned

Yumi smiled and nodded her head "Yup, this place never gets old to them"

The group then appeared in front of the car and was greeted by Yumi's parents.

"Yumi-dear" Yumi's mom hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom" Yumi said

"Hello young daughter of mine" Yumi's father, Takeo greeted

"Hi dad" Yumi hugged her father "You guys remember everybody right"

"Yes, yes. Except I haven't met you" Yumi's mother said to Trinity

"Oh, I'm Trinity" Trinity introduced herself

"Nice to meet you" Yumi's mother smiled

"Alright guys, hop on in the car and we'll take you to the hotel" Ms. Ishiyama said.

The group put their stuff into the back of the car and sat inside the car.

"So are you and Ulrich married yet" Hiroki asked the couple grinning, which made them both blush.

"So Hiroki did you ever start dating Milly" Yumi responded, with her blush fading away, but causing Hiroki to blush

"Who is Milly" Mrs. Ishiyama smiled

"My friend back at school, and no we aren't together yet" Hiroki said sinking in his chair.

"You need to, you had a crush on here since when again" Yumi said "I bet she has feelings for you too you know"

Hiroki blushed even more "Gosh Yumi Sssssh"

"No, not until you admit your feelings for Milly" Yumi smirked

"Now Yumi leave your brother alone" Takeo chuckled

"Fine" Yumi sat back in her seat and looked out the window. After about a fifteen minute drive the group finally arrived to the hotel.

"Alright kids we will be staying at the hotel just a few blocks down from here, call if you need a lift or anything" Mr. Ishiyama said

"Ok dad" Yumi said

"Bye kids, have fun" Mrs. Ishiyama said as the car started to pull off.

Hiroki then stuck his head out the window and yelled "Yumi don't do naughty with Ulrich"

Yumi and Ulrich blushed hard like tomatoes, causing their friends to laugh.

"Yeah don't do the naughty" Odd patted Ulrich shoulder

"Yeah same to you to" Ulrich responded, making Odd and Trinity blush this time.

"Alright guys let's stop embarrassing each other and check in" Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand, and going to the front desk.

"This hotel is awesome" The group walked into the lobby. It was filled with bright colors and an amazing indoor garden, along with a pond.

"It's not everyday you see this" Trinity looked at her surroundings.

"Alright guys looks like we are sharing a room" Yumi said coming back with the keys.

"If we are sharing a room, where do we have our own keys" Odd asked

"Because just incase we split and we have to come back to the hotel" Ulrich answered

"Oh ok, wait where's our bags" Odd asked

"Those guys take them to the room" Yumi pointed to two guys carrying there bags

"Wow, you gotta love this place" Jeremy said

The group then walked up to their hotel room, when they arrived, the were shocked how the room was. It had four beds in one part of the room, and then in another room there was a small kitchen then a living room, and a huge bathroom.

"Wow this place, is a dream" Aelita smiled

"I found my bed" Odd flew himself next to the bed next to the view.

"I'm getting this one" Ulrich took the one across from Odd, which also had a view.

"Oh well who needs a view" Aelita waved

"You know you're sharing right, and I'm facing the view" Trinity said

"Does it matter you're not going to be looking at it while you're sleep" Odd said

"I said I'm sleeping next to the view Odd" Trinity crossed her arms.

"Ok, ok"

"Alright guys, let's go have some fun" Yumi smiled taking Ulrich's hand and walking out the door, followed by the others to have a blast in Japan.

**Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501**

**And My Loyal Reviewers:**

**tdifreak55**

**Jace Stevens**

**LadyGaGaRockstar**

**Chels**

**Tsunamix**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Mystic Odd**

**UlrichandYumi4Ever**

**Is their anybody out there**

**Ulrichchick67**

**ILuvLyoko**

**DoOdlez**

**Did I get everybody! **


	17. Shopping Fun

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

"Ok you guys, we are going to stay in central Tokyo for the mean while, and then once we do everything in central Tokyo we are going to go to western, northern, southern, and outlying areas of Tokyo" Yumi explained pointing to a map of the whole city

"Awesome but one question" Odd said

"What" Yumi looked at Odd

"Where is eastern Tokyo" Odd asked

"I don't know" Yumi shrugged

"Aren't you supposed to know" Odd asked

"Can you stop asking questions gosh" Yumi rolled her eyes

"Well" Odd gasped "So rude"

"Ok, but anyway where do you guys want to go first. There's the Ginza, which is a shopping huge district, the Tokyo dome city, which is where a amusement park is and a spa and all the nice things like that, the Akihabara which has a whole bunch of electronics and nice things like that, and many more I don't feel like naming" Yumi explained

"Wow it's that much stuff here" Jeremy asked

"I want to go to the spa, after that long flight I could use some relaxation" Trinity smiled

"Well, I want to go shopping" Aelita grinned

"No way, I want to go the electronics area" Odd said

"Well you guys pick something" Yumi said

"Wait" Ulrich spoke "Since this is your hometown, you pick Yumes"

Yumi smiled "Ok, how about we go to the Ginza…"

"Yes!" Aelita celebrated, while Odd and Trinity sighed

"The Ginza has more to it though, it has a Sony building there for you Odd, all the electronics you can dream of" Yumi said

"Yes!" Odd smiled

"Hey, what about me, I was hoping for a massage" Trinity frowned but it shortly disappeared "Shopping will make me feel better anyway"

"Ok, let's go" Yumi said and started walking with the others following her. In a matter of ten minutes the group just arrived at the Ginza, which was huge! It wasn't you average mall either, it was split into building but has many stores in side of the buildings.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday" Trinity looked at her surroundings

"I know right" Aelita smiled

"The Sony building" Odd pointed

"Alright guys, so you guys want to split up us guys go the Sony building and you girls go shopping" Jeremy asked

"Sure if you guys want to" Aelita said

"Alright we'll catch up with you guys in about in hour" Odd said kissing Trinity before running off towards the Sony building.

"We better go before he gets into trouble" Ulrich joked

"Yeah…or get lost" Jeremy added

The girls laughed "Alright"

"I'll see you in an hour" Jeremy said kissing Aelita.

"Ok" Aelita smiled sweetly at Jeremy

"And I'll see you soon" Ulrich smiled at Yumi before pulling her into a kiss.

"I'll see you soon, call if you need any help or anything" Yumi smiled

"Alrighty" Ulrich said kissing Yumi one last time before walking off with Jeremy to go meet up with Odd, who was waiting impatiently by the entrance.

"Let's go shopping girls" Aelita squealed, then she ran towards the nearest building, which was the Hankyu Department Stores.

"Wow, she's excited" Trinity joked, making Yumi laugh

"If anything involves shopping Aelita will be in" Yumi mentioned

The girls caught up with Aelita and went into the first store that was called Kobe.

"Oh my god I have to have this" Aelita said grabbing a pink glitter tank top off the rack, and putting it up against it.

"That's cute" Trinity pointed

"I know" Aelita grinned "Oh look at that" Aelita grabbing a pair of dark green shorts "I am so getting this also"

The two friends laughed at Aelita as she was amazed by all the clothes.

"Oh this is cute" Trinity pulled a black causal dress with a bright gold belt around it "I have to have this, it's screaming my name"

Yumi laughed "Wow you guys…Oh wow look at this" Yumi pulled light blue tube top shirt also pulling out a dark blue pair of shorts.

Trinity looked at the outfit Yumi picked out "Now Ulrich is going to love to see you in that"

Yumi blushed and smiled "I'm going to get it…oh and Odd is going to pass out because your going to blow him away with that dress" Yumi pointed

"I know he will, that's exactly why I'm getting it" Trinity smirked

"Guys, can you help me with this" Aelita said coming back with a handful of clothes.

"Are you getting all these" Yumi asked, grabbing some clothes from Aelita

"Yes, but some of them are for you guys too" Aelita said

"Really" Trinity said going through the clothes.

"Yup" Aelita said

"I have to have this" Yumi said pulling out a lime green tank top that had 'I have a soccer babe' written in black letters with the number '12' on the back.

"That's why I got it" Aelita said "Oh and these go with it" Aelita handed her a park of black shorts with lime green outlining, and the number '12' on the sides.

"Great" Yumi smiled

"This is cute" Trinity pulled out a gold tank top and black skirt

"Ok, now the rest is for me" Aelita said going to the counter

Yumi and Trinity nodded their heads and smiled as they went to the check out counter.

"You think the guys are going to flip out about our clothes" Aelita asked her friends

"Yes, especially Ulrich he's going to flip out over Yumi's clothes, who is showing to much skin missy" Trinity joked

"Wait Yumi Ishiyama, as in with Ulrich Stern…" The lady said at the register with an accent (A/N don't get confused yet!)

Yumi looked at the lady "Yeah, why"

The lady started speaking in Japanese to Yumi, leaving Trinity and Aelita confused.

Yumi smiled and went up to her friends "Everything has been paid for by Ulrich's parents as a gift of taking time off to go to Germany to help his father they called in an put in some money and just paid for everything for us, except food of course, but stuff like this yeah"

The two girls squealed "You gotta love Ulrich's folk. I know I sure do" Trinity said walking out with her bag of clothes, along with her two friends to do more shopping!

(A/N I now what you're thinking, HOW THEY DO THAT? Magic lol, it's just a thank you gift or gift(s))

(With the guys)

"This store is awesome" Odd said walking through the store

"I know they have better stuff here than what we have at home" Ulrich said pulling up the latest cell phone which was the iPhone 4G (A/N which is coming in July…I think)

"Now this is a phone" Odd said looking at the phone Ulrich was holding up

"I need this computer" Jeremy said looking at a screen

"Uh, Jeremy that's a television" Ulrich looked at what Jeremy was looking at

"No it not look" Jeremy touched the screen and it came up as a computer screen "It's an all touch screen computer, and it is the perfect size and price"

"Wow" Ulrich and Odd were amazed

"I think I'm going to get it" Jeremy said going towards the counter

"Wow, he's still addicted to computers" Odd joked

Ulrich chuckled "Yeah that'll never get old"

Odd gasped as he saw something amazing "Nooooo, noo way, no freakin way. It's a play station 4"

"That doesn't come out until at least another year or two" Ulrich said

"But it's on sell here, I'm defiantly going to buy this" Odd picked up the box and about ten games along with it and went to the check out counter.

Ulrich decided to get him and Yumi and new phone, which was the iPhone 4G. (A/N Ok pretend there are no phone contracts or bills are needed and pretend the apple company is with sony)

"Who's the other phone for" Odd asked his friend as he approached the counter

"Yumi, I figured that both of our phone are a little out dated so I'm getting us another one and plus Yumi always wanted some type of iPhone" Ulrich said handing the guy at the register his items.

"Isn't Ulrich being a gentleman" Odd joked with Jeremy laughing along with him

"Wait Ulrich, as in Ulrich Stern" The man at the register gasped, with proper English too.

Ulrich put a confused face on "Yeah, why"

"Your dad called in paying for everything that you might have gotten, along with the stuff for your friends too. I'll tell my co-workers to bag it up and you guys can be out of here" The man said

Ulrich smiled "Ok"

"You're parents are awesome Ulrich!" Odd patted his best friends back

"I know my parents would tell me to dream on if I asked for something like this" Jeremy said

Ulrich chuckled "I'm going to give them a call tonight and thank them, but you guys want to meet up with up with the girls, they're right there doing a little window shopping" Ulrich pointed out the window

"Yeah, it's getting pretty lonely with out them" Odd sighed and walking out the door

The guys soon walked over towards the girls, who didn't realize that they were coming up behind them.

"Hey girls" Jeremy said, making each girl jump.

"Oh my god don't scare us like that" Aelita held her hand over her heart "Gosh you made my life flash before my eyes"

Odd laughed "How"

"Because you scared the living daylight's out of me" Aelita said

"Awe I'm sorry" Jeremy pulled Aelita into a hug

"What did you guys get" Yumi asked the guys

"Oh you know, I got the new play station 4" Odd shouted

"Oh no way Odd" Trinity gasped

"Yes way" Odd grinned

"Oh my god we have to play that tonight" Trinity said

"Oh heck yeah, I didn't get it so we can stare at it" Odd said

"Oh speaking of that my…" Ulrich started

"You're parents paid for everything we know, we found out when we were checking out some clothes" Yumi smiled

Ulrich returned the smile and took Yumi's hand in his "Where you guys want to go now"

"Well we was hoping we could do more shopping" Aelita said

"Aren't you guys hungry" Odd asked rubbing his stomach

"Yeah, I'm hungry too" Trinity agreed

"Yeah I'm hungry too" Yumi said

"And me" Ulrich added

"Alright, alright!" Aelita said "Let's go eat"

"Yes" Odd and Trinity smiled "I saw a McDonalds right over there"

"McDonalds is everywhere huh" Ulrich spoke

"I'm guessing so" Odd shrugged as they started walking

"So what did you two get" Yumi asked both Ulrich and Jeremy as they were walking.

"Oh I got an all touch screen computer" Jeremy smiled

"Wow, I bet you are going to be on that all night" Aelita laughed

"You know it" Jeremy smiled

"I got the new iPhone 4G" Ulrich smirked

"No way, you know I always wanted one of those phones" Yumi pouted

"There's that cute pout face, but I got you one to, see" Ulrich pulled out the iPhone box and handed it to Yumi.

"No way, oh my gosh" Yumi grinned "You're amazing I love you!" Yumi pulled Ulrich into a hug

Ulrich laughed and hugged his girlfriend back "Love you too"

"Alright guys no slowing down, I'm hungry" Odd said to the couple, who let go of each other and started walking again.

After the group fed the stomachs and went shopping some more, they decided to call it days worth and head back to the hotel for some relaxing time.

"Ah, finally I can rest my feet" Yumi said lying on the bed her and Ulrich are going to sleep on and kicking her shoes off "My feet are killing me"

"I know that's right, I know something had to form on my foot" Trinity said also taking her shoes off.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about my feet are fine" Aelita said sitting on hers and Jeremy's bed.

"Lucky you" Both girls said

"I'm about to play the game" Odd said hooking up his play station 4 to the television "You want to play Trinity"

"Sure" Trinity said never leaving the bed "Pass me the controller when your done hooking it up please"

"Ok" Odd said

"And I'm about to set this computer up and see what amazing things are on here" Jeremy said taking out his brand new computer and throwing the box on the floor.

"While you guys are doing that I'm going to learn how to use this phone" Ulrich said getting his and Yumi's new phones out the bag.

Soon then each couple was doing there own thing. Jeremy and Aelita were roaming on the computer looking at all the incredible things on the computer that no other computer has, they were also amazed that it was all touch screen laptop (A/N touch screen laptop!…I want one!)

Odd and Trinity were playing a racing game they were just so amazed by the picture it was so clear you could see every little detail of everything.

Ulrich and Yumi were roaming and trying to get used to they new phone, but a majority of the time they were taking pictures of each other and with each other; taking silly pictures and some romantic ones too.

(An Hour and a Half later…)

Odd yawned "I'm getting tired"

"Me too" Jeremy said turning his computer off.

"Well we know the girls are, they're all asleep" Ulrich pointed

Jeremy and Odd looked at all the girls, Trinity was passed out with the game controller still in her right hand. Aelita was curled up on one of the sides of the bed, and Yumi was asleep on Ulrich's back (A/N Ulrich is laying on his stomach makes since right lol)

"Wow long day" Odd laughed turning off the game and wrapping up the controllers

"Yeah, you think we should wake them so they can change and get in the bed" Jeremy said

"Well I have to wake up Yumi, if you haven't noticed" Ulrich responded

"Yeah I have to wake up Trinity also, she's laying across the bed" Odd said

"Yeah you guys are right" Jeremy agreed

"Trinity wake up" Odd whispered

"Hmm" Trinity mumbled

"Come on you gotta get up, just wake up change and you can go back to sleep in a matter of five minutes" Odd whispered, only to not get a response. "This isn't going to be easy…Trinity wake up" Odd gently shook her, causing her to wake up slowly

"Did I…win the game" Trinity said sleepily

Odd chuckled a little bit "No you didn't even start the last race"

Trinity smiled slightly and slowly getting up "Wow how long was I asleep" Trinity looked at her two girl best friends who were passed out.

"A while" Odd smiled "Now you can go change and go right back to sleep" Odd handed Trinity he pajamas

"Ok" Trinity slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, three minutes later she came out and went in the bed, and was passed out sleep again.

"Alright, I'm going to change and hit the hay too" Odd said going into the bathroom, four minutes later he came out and got in the bed and was passed out as soon as he hit the pillow

"Wow that was quick" Jeremy said

"Yeah, you're surprised" Ulrich asked

"Nah not really" Jeremy responded

"Yumi, wake up" Ulrich said gently shaking her arm

"Just five...minutes" Yumi mumbled

"Yumes come on you have to wake up, m back is starting to hurt" Ulrich chuckled

Yumi moved her head off Ulrich's back and moved it to the bed, still asleep.

"Well she heard you" Jeremy laughed

"Kind of" Ulrich laughed too "Yumi come on wakey wakey, just go change right quick and you can go to sleep again" Ulrich gently shook his sleepy girlfriend

Yumi slowly opened her eyes

"Ok, Yumi before you shut your eyes again go change right quick and then you can sleep all you want" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead and handed her pajamas to her, and helped her get out the bed.

"I'm sooo tired" Yumi said as she walked into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, she came back out within five minutes and was in the bed.

"Night Yumes, Love you" Ulrich gave Yumi a goodnight kiss.

"Night, Love you too" Yumi said before going into a slumber.

Ulrich watched Yumi fall asleep, he smiled to himself and went to the bathroom to go change, soon after his arms were wrapped around Yumi; and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Aelita, wake up" Jeremy gently shook Aelita, she awakened as he did

Jeremy smiled "Wow you're a light sleeper"

Aelita sleepily smiled "I guess…everyone else is sleep"

Jeremy nodded his head "Yup, everyone just went to sleep not too long ago, well Ulrich just fell asleep just a few seconds ago, and Yumi about five minutes ago. But Odd and Trinity were out for a while"

Aelita giggled quietly "Wow, I'm going to change right quick, and then I'm going to be passed out also"

Jeremy smiled and handed Aelita her night clothes "Ok…I'll wait for you"

"Ok" Aelita said walking in the bathroom, after about seven minutes she came out.

"I thought you had fell asleep in the bathroom for a sec" Jeremy smiled as he was heading towards the bathroom

"I was about too, it's been a long day" Aelita said as she got in the bed

"Yup, I'll be out in a little" Jeremy said going into the bathroom. When Jeremy came out the bathroom he saw that Aelita was already asleep. He smiled to himself and turned out the light that no one seemed to be bothered by when they fell asleep. Jeremy soon the got under the covers and cuddled next to Aelita, and fell asleep.

(Three AM)

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were all awakened by loud snoring coming from both Odd and Trinity.

"Oh my god…next time they get they're own room" Yumi buried her head in the pillow

"Yes please" Aelita covered her ears but it seemed that the snoring got louder and louder each time.

Ulrich dug in his luggage and pulled out eight pairs of earplugs, he handed two pairs to Aelita and Jeremy, and handed a pair to Yumi.

"I knew these would come in handy" Ulrich said as he put his earplugs in, the rudely awakened teens agreed and put their earplugs in a fell asleep again.

Almost 100 reviews! YAY! 100 reviews will get you a special chapter!

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

tdifreak55

Jace Stevens

LadyGaGaRockstar

Chels

Tsunamix

Fr4c7ur3

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

Did I get everybody!


	18. Authors Note: 100 reviews notice!

Authors Notes:

Dear Reviewers,

One-hundred reviews, wow! You guys are amazing thank you so much for reading this it motivates me so much, thank you so much for giving me advice, what I need to work on, giving me ideas, and just plain reviewing! And for your reward you will get a special chapter that will be longer than my regular chapters. There will be a lot more romance, humor, and more. Again, I thank you so much for reviewing there is much more to this story coming which is England coming up right after Japan, then school starts. Then I will work on my story '_The Last Year'_ which I will talk more about at the end of this story; or you can find more information about it on my profile. Let me get back on subject….yeah a lot more coming for '_Summer Blast'. _Now I have to start writing!

From,

StarzNChocolate

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Tdifreak55

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1

Did I get everybody!


	19. The Long Special Day

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Authors Note: I know my grammar is off, I'm using an old version of Microsoft and it tells me nothing about my grammar; just only my spelling! So, with that I will work hard on trying to not have that many grammar mistakes, but if you see some; **please tell me**!

(Eight AM)

Odd was the first one to wake up out of all his friends, which surprised him. Ulrich or one of the others was usually the first ones to wake up. Odd looked over at Trinity who was still fast asleep, he smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Odd soon got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. After about fifteen minutes, Odd came from the shower and saw that Trinity was starting to wake up.

"Morning" Odd smiled and walked over towards his girlfriend.

Trinity sleepily smiled up at him "You're up early"

"I know, I would have thought we were the last to wake up" Odd looked at his friends, who were still asleep.

Trinity also looked at her friends, she giggled "Wow, did they stay up late or something"

Odd shrugged "I don't know, we were the first two too go to sleep"

"Oh" Trinity got from under the covers and started heading towards the bathroom.

"What no good morning's kiss" Odd joked

Trinity laughed and gave Odd a sweet, but short kiss "Now, I'm going to go take a shower"

"Alright" Odd said turning on his play station.

Twenty minutes passed and Trinity came out from taking a shower, and sat beside Odd.

"You look nice" Odd took a quick glance at her, as he was playing the game. Trinity was wearing her new outfit she brought yesterday, which was the gold tank top; and black skirt.

"You barely looked at me though, but thanks anyway" Trinity replied

Odd paused the game and took a good look at Trinity "You look incredible Trinity"

"Thank you…hey they must be really tired" Trinity pointed to her friends.

"You want to wake them up" Odd asked

"Yes, I don't want to spend all morning here" Trinity responded and walked toward Jeremy and Aelita. Odd picked himself up from the floor and headed towards Ulrich and Yumi's bed.

"Jeremy…Aelita…wake up" Trinity said shaking the both of them. Jeremy and Aelita started waking up slowly.

Aelita sighed and removed her earplugs "What time is it"

Trinity glanced at the clock "8:35"

Jeremy then removed his earplugs "What time"

Trinity sighed in annoyance "Why were you guys wearing earplugs"

"Do you really want to know that" Aelita stretched and removed herself from the bed.

"Yeah" Trinity responded

"Well you and Odd were snoring like crazy, you kept us all up until three in the morning" Jeremy said, also removing himself from the bed.

Odd then put himself in the conversation "I don't snore"

"Yeah neither do I" Trinity defended

"If you say so" Aelita said taking her clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Were we really snoring" Trinity looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded his head "Yes, loudly I think all of Japan heard you"

Trinity sighed "Wow…"

"Hey Ulrich…Yumi…it's time to wake up" Odd removed their earplugs and started shaking the two.

"What" Ulrich said sleepily

"It's time to get up, and I'm hungry so you guys get up now" Odd demanded

Ulrich slowly sat up in the bed "Did you two know you kept everyone up until three this morning"

Odd nodded his head "My snoring is not that bad"

"You want to bet…" Ulrich snapped

Odd held his hands up in defensive "Ok, no need to take your grumpiness on me"

Ulrich yawned and start shaking Yumi gently "Time to wake up Yumi"

"Just…ten more minutes" Yumi said sleepily.

"Come on Yumes, you have to get up" Ulrich gently shook her again.

Yumi fluttered her eyes open slowly "What time is it"

"It's time for everyone to get up so we can go eat" Trinity remarked

Yumi sat up in the bed and stretched "How long you guys been up"

"I just woke up not to long ago" Jeremy responded

"We've been up for a little bit" Odd said "Actually I was the first one up"

Aelita soon came out from the bathroom and sat on the bed brushing her hair.

"You look beautiful Aelita" Jeremy looked at his girlfriend. Aelita was wearing her new outfit, which were her pink glitter top and green shorts.

Aelita smiled "Thank you"

Jeremy smiled and gave Aelita a soft kiss on her lips, and walked inside the bathroom.

"Hey Aelita, can I use some of your hair products" Trinity asked

"Sure, the bag is right there" Aelita pointed

"Thanks" Trinity said getting out a flat iron and comb.

"You girls spend too much time on your hair" Odd said

"You want us going out the hotel looking like we just got electrocuted" Trinity responded

"Um, no" Odd said

"Ok then" Trinity said, flat ironing her hair.

"What do you guys want to do today" Yumi asked

"Um, what is there to do" Aelita responded

"You mean what is there not to do" Yumi joked

Aelita laughed "Um, how about we have some fun, let's go to the amusement park"

"Oh, then we could go to a park, you know relax a little bit" Trinity smiled

"We could go to the Chubu-Sangaku National Park, it's right where the "Japan Alps" are as they all it. But they have various hot springs, various spas, and mud pots" Yumi explained

"We defiantly have to go there" Trinity smiled

"Go where" Jeremy said coming out from the bathroom.

"We are going to the amusement park then we are going to the…what was it called Yumi" Aelita asked

"The Chubu-Sangaku National Park" Yumi answered

"Uh, yeah that. They have so much there to do Jeremy" Aelita smiled

"That sounds fun" Jeremy said

"You want to take a shower first" Yumi asked her boyfriend

"Nah, you can go first" Ulrich insisted

Yumi smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Ulrich's lips "Ok"

Ulrich smiled as he watched Yumi go into the bathroom.

"Hey Romeo, why didn't you just take a shower with Juliet, we could be out of here faster" Odd grinned

Ulrich blushed hard "Um, hey what game are you playing"

Odd looked at the paused game, then back at his friend "Oh my game, I was in first place too" Odd continued with the game.

"Hey I want my rematch when we get back" Trinity poked Odd's cheek

"Just don't fall asleep at the start line again" Odd joked

Trinity smiled "I won't"

Yumi soon came out the bathroom after fifteen minutes "Hey Aelita can I use your blow dryer"

"Yeah sure, isn't there one in there though" Aelita said handing Yumi the pink blow dryer

"Yeah, but I didn't want to hold up the bathroom, which by the way Ulrich you can go in now" Yumi called

"I won't take as long as all of you guys" Ulrich joked, and closed the door to the bathroom.

"Hey Yumi your hair is cute when it's curly" Trinity said to Yumi as she was blow-drying her hair.

"I don't really like it when it's curly though" Yumi said turning the blow dryer off, and picking up the flat iron.

"Why" Trinity asked

"Wait, I could be asking you that too Trinity, why you don't like your hair curly" Yumi asked

"I hate curly hair" Trinity said (A/N I have curly hair, nothing is wrong with it…well it is annoying sometimes…)

"And it's annoying to me at times" Yumi said flat ironing her hair.

"Oh, ok" Trinity said

After about ten minutes, Ulrich came out the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Everybody had taken everything they needed for the day, headed out the door for breakfast, and now the group just arrived at the amusement park. (A/N the stuff the packed was swimsuits, money, and all that other nice stuff)

"This park is mostly roller coasters" Odd was amazed

"That's nice" Jeremy gulped

"Are you scared Jeremy" Aelita looked up at her boyfriend

"No, just well…yeah I am kind of" Jeremy admitted

"Aw, well you don't have to get on everything" Aelita said

"Yes he does, there is no way he's missing out" Odd blurted

"So you would that Odd" Jeremy pointed to the tallest ride in the park.

Odd looked up at the ride "Yes I would"

"Seriously Odd, that has at least a 93 degree drop" Ulrich was also looking up at the ride.

"Aren't you going to get on that too" Odd looked at Ulrich

"I don't know" Ulrich shrugged

"Guys can we stop talking and just pick out a ride" Trinity said

"Alright, let's get on that" Odd pointed to the tallest rollercoaster in the park. The group nodded their heads and started heading towards the rollercoaster. When they arrived Trinity and Odd immediately ran in line, which wasn't long at all because it was early.

"Are you guys going to ride it" Yumi asked her three friends

"I'll ride it if you ride it" Ulrich said

"Ok, how about you two" Yumi asked Jeremy and Aelita

Aelita sighed "I guess I'll get on, I mean it can't be that bad"

Soon the attention came to Jeremy "Fine I'll ride it" Jeremy sighed and started towards the line meeting up with Trinity and Odd.

"You're going to ride" Odd asked

Jeremy nodded his head "Yeah I guess so…I'm not going to like it though"

"Yeah that's why they all say until they come off the riding wishing they can get back on" Trinity laughed.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the group finally sat inside the rollercoaster train, strapped up, and got ready for the ride to start.

"You ready" Odd grinned at Trinity

"I was born ready" Trinity smiled

"Are you ready Yumi" Ulrich looked at his girlfriend

Yumi nodded her head "I guess so"

Ulrich took Yumi's hand in his and smiled slightly. Yumi returned the smiled and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready Jeremy" Aelita asked

"No, I want to get off" Jeremy hesitated

"Me too, but it's too late" Aelita said as the ride started to go up the hill.

Jeremy took a deep breath and took a hold of Aelita's hand.

As the rollercoaster was going up Odd's and Trinity's hands were up in the air while Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita's heart was beating a million times per second.

"Were at the top you guys" Odd shouted

The train to the rollercoaster soon went down the first drop at 95 miles per hour. Odd and Trinity were yelling with joy, Ulrich and Yumi were laughing going down, and Aelita and Jeremy we screaming as if they were being chased by a serial killer.

When the ride was over everybody came off laughing, even Jeremy and Aelita!

"So I'm guessing you guys liked the ride" Odd smiled at the two

"It wasn't so bad after all" Jeremy admitted

Odd patted his friend on the back "Now you can ride anything in the park my friend"

"I can" Jeremy smiled

Odd nodded his head "Yup…"

"Hey guys" A female voice called behind the group. The group turned around and came face to face with Raine.

"Oh my god" Yumi rolled her eyes

"Hey guys, I thought you said you guys were going to England. I went there and looked everywhere for you guys" Raine said smiled

"Yeah well we changed our minds and came here" Yumi stated

"Hi Ulrich" Raine waved and smiled sweetly at him

Ulrich ignored her and looked the other way

"How did you figure out we was here, are you a stalker now, do you have some sort of tracking device on you or something" Trinity crossed her arms

"What, no I'm not like that" Raine lied "Anyway can I hang out with you guys"

"Uh, I think that wouldn't be the best idea" Aelita said

"And why not" Raine asked

"Ummm" Aelita was trying to think of an excuse

"See, come on you guys let's go have some fun" Raine said

"We were just about to split into couples, but you don't have anybody you can hang with, so sorry Raine, but you can't join us" Trinity spoke

"Oh don't worry I can hang out with Ulrich" Raine smiled up at Ulrich

"No he's with me" Yumi gave Raine a fake smile

Raine nodded her head "I'll hang out with the both of you then"

Yumi's fake smile quickly disappeared "Nah, that wouldn't be the best idea"

"You know what nobody wants you around us and Ulrich's doesn't like you, can't you see that, so just go away" Trinity yelled

"Wow Trinity, no need for attitude" Raine smirked

Trinity squinted her eyes at Raine "Just go away before someone makes you"

"Anyway" Raine flipped her hair

"Hey Raine, what's that over there" Odd pointed behind her.

Raine quickly looked where Odd was pointing at "What is it" After Raine looked around for a few minutes she turned around and saw that the group was gone. Raine sighed in frustration and went to go find them.

"Well that got rid of her" Jeremy sitting down at a bench.

"She's stupid she'll listen to anyone" Trinity laughed

"How did you manage to be friends with her when you were in Germany Ulrich" Aelita asked

Ulrich shrugged "I wasn't really her friend; we just grew up together as neighbors. She's always wanted to talk to me though; even then I never gave her the time and day"

"Wow, so you guys want to get on that" Odd pointed to a rollercoaster that wasn't that far from where they were standing

"That doesn't look so bad" Jeremy said

Everybody looked at Jeremy

"Did you just say that" Trinity pointed

"Yeah, what's the big surprise" Jeremy shrugged

"You're Jeremy, you are afraid of roller coasters" Yumi stated

"So, that last ride changed me" Jeremy said

"Wow amazing, we should get you back on there and see what else changes from him" Ulrich joked

"Come on guys the lines are starting to get long" Jeremy said walking towards the line.

The group nodded their heads and met up with their friend in the line. The group spent half the day at the amusement park, now it was time to spend the last half of the day at Chubu-Sangaku National Park.

"I'm going to call my parents see if they can give us a ride" Yumi said taking her new phone out.

"Oh my parents, I forgot to call them last night" Ulrich gasped

"Well call them, you need to thank them for everything for us" Odd grinned

Ulrich nodded his head and pulled out his new phone

"_Hello"_ The other end of the line answered

"Hey mom, how are you" Ulrich asked

"_Great Ulrich, how are you and the others"_ Ulrich mother asked

"We're doing great mom, is dad home yet" Ulrich asked worriedly

"_Actually yes he is, he's on bed rest but you can talk to him if you would like" _

"Yeah sure"

"_Hello son"_

"Hey dad, how are you" Ulrich asked

"_I'm doing much better son, now that I'm out the hospital and at home"_

"That's great dad I'm glad everything is better. I want to thank you and mom for paying for everything"

"_Oh, no problem son, it's the least we can do after everything. You and your friend deserve the very best for taking time off of your vacation"_

Ulrich smiled "Thanks dad, and tell mom thank you also"

"_Alright son, tell your friends I said hello"_

"Ok"

"_Alright bye son, have fun"_

"Ok thanks, bye" Ulrich smiled to himself, and hung up the phone.

"Is your dad alright" Jeremy asked when Ulrich walked back towards them

"Yeah he's great, he's back at home now" Ulrich answered

"Cool, we glad to hear that" Aelita smiled

"Glad to hear what" Yumi said walking back to her friends

"My dad is back at home, he's much better now" Ulrich smiled

"That's great, I'm glad he's ok" Yumi returned the smile "Oh, you guys my parents will be here in a few…" Yumi was interrupted by a car honking "Seconds…"

The group laughed and headed towards the car. Jeremy opened the car door and allowed everyone to get in, then he got in the car; shutting the door behind him.

"How's your day going kids" Mr. Ishiyama asked

"Great, what you guys been doing all day" Yumi asked

"We just left your grandma's house, it's a good thing you called when we were about to pass here" Mrs. Ishiyama said

"Hey Ulrich, can I ask you a favor" Hiroki whispered

"Yeah sure what's up" Ulrich whispered back

"Well I um…you know I have feelings for Milly right" Hiroki blushed "And I um…well was wondering can you help me…or give me advice on how to ask her out"

"Tell her your feelings straight from the heart" Ulrich said "Trust me, I was in the same boat you were in not too long ago"

Hiroki nodded his head "Yeah…but where do I tell her"

Ulrich thought for a second "Take her somewhere special, like a nice dinner then a walk in the park. Then when the time is right, tell her your feelings"

"I'm just afraid…that um…she doesn't return these feelings" Hiroki sighed

"Trust me I know how you feel, but I'm sure Milly likes you too" Ulrich reassured

Hiroki perked up "Really"

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah"

"Thanks Ulrich" Hiroki smiled

"Anytime" Ulrich said

"Hey, what are you two whispering about" Yumi asked the two

Hiroki blushed.

"Oh you know just some guy stuff" Ulrich spoke

"Oh" Yumi said looking out the window.

"Hey, how far is this place anyway" Odd asked

"It's about twenty to thirty minutes away" Mrs. Ishiyama said

"Wow, I should have brought my iPod" Odd sighed

"Yeah you should have but you didn't" Trinity teased

"So, what is the Chubu-Sangaku National Park like" Jeremy said

"Wow, you said that clearly" Aelita gasped

"I just listened to how Yumi said it" Jeremy shrugged

"That park is amazing, that's where I was proposed" Mrs. Ishiyama held her husbands hand.

"Wow really" Yumi smiled

Yumi's mother nodded her head "It was amazing, it was right at sunset too"

"Aw how romantic" Trinity and Aelita said in unison.

"When I was really young I always dreamed of the perfect proposal and wedding" Yumi said

"Wow really me too" Trinity spoke

"Me three" Aelita smiled

"When I was young I always dreamed of my proposal being sweet, romantic, and fun" Yumi started, not knowing that Ulrich was paying close attention to what she was saying. " As for the wedding, I always dreamed of having a summer wedding. I never wanted to be cliché either. For my wedding I want summer dresses (A/N wedding summer dresses, not actual summer dresses) and I always wanted the wedding to be in a garden near the beach" Yumi admitted

"Wow that's so romantic Yumi" Trinity said

"Are you paying close attention Ulrich" Odd whispered

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah"

"Wow, you said that without blushing" Odd laughed

"What's so funny" Trinity asked

"Nothing, it's a guy thing" Odd smiled sheepishly

Trinity smiled and rolled her eyes.

After a semi-long car ride the group finally arrived at the park.

"Ok kids have a nice time, call us when you are ready to leave" Mr. Ishiyama said

"Alright, bye mom, bye dad" Yumi waved, along with his friends waving also; soon the car left.

"This place is amazing" Trinity looked at her surroundings

"Come on guys, let's stop looking and actually have some relaxing time" Yumi said as she started walking.

"Where's the changing room, we can't relax in out casual clothes" Aelita said

"Its right here" Yumi pointed

"Ok, we'll meet you ladies in a minute" Odd smiled

"Yup, come on girls" Aelita grabbed her two friend's hands and walked into the locker room.

"You two aren't going to faint when you see the girls swimming suits this time right" Odd laughed and walked into the locker room

Jeremy and Ulrich blushed, and went inside the locker room also. Seven minutes passed and the guy met up with their girlfriends, who were just walking out the locker room.

"Wow took you girls long enough to come out" Odd smiled extending a hand out for Trinity

"So, we didn't want to come out looking like a mess" Trinity said as she intertwined her hand with Odd's

"You look nice Aelita" Jeremy smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Thanks, you too" Aelita smiled

"You always look beautiful Yumes" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist "Thanks, you don't look bad either"

"You guys want to split up and meet up later" Trinity asked

"Yeah, we'll meet up in an hour or so" Jeremy replied

"Alright guys bye" Odd waved as him and Trinity went one way.

"They couldn't wait to leave" Ulrich laughed

"I know, but we do need some alone time, so catch up with you later" Aelita said as her and Jeremy went another way than Odd and Trinity.

"Now you have an whole hour with me" Yumi smiled up at Ulrich

Ulrich chuckled "I think I can survive"

**Ends here lol no I'm playing; the chapter is still extended since now I have 107 reviews! It was going to separate chapters. So here's your present!**

(With Odd and Trinity)

(Trinity's POV)

"Ah, finally some alone time" Odd smiled

"I know, but it's good to spend time with friends too" I said

"Yeah, it's just I wanted some alone time with you since we are all sharing a room" Odd replied

"That's true…hey look it's a hot spring" I ran towards the hot spring, Odd laughed and ran after me. I soon got into the hot spring, found a corner and relaxed, Odd however was trying to get used to the heat.

"Ah, this is hot" Odd said coming into the water

I giggled "Well what do you expect, it's a hot spring!"

"True, but still…" Odd was complained

"Odd come here and stop complaining, you'll get used to it soon" I smiled

Odd swam over to where I was and sat beside her "Hey, this isn't so bad"

"I told you so" I responded

"Hey did you still want that massage" Odd asked nervously

"Yeah why" Trinity looked at her boyfriend

"Well I was wondering…if um…you want me to do it…for you…if you want…" Odd stuttered

I smiled "Sure Odd, I would like that"

Odd grinned "Really"

I leaned towards Odd and placed a lingering kiss on Odd's lips; he smiled under the kiss and kissed me back. As we were kissing his tongue was begging entrance in my mouth, which I granted. Odd pulled me closer to him, as I was running my fingers through his hair; but we soon had to pull away because air was becoming a problem.

"Curse the need to breathe" Odd mumbled

I giggled "I'm ready for my massage now

"You want it now and in here" Odd asked

"Well yeah" I said

Odd smiled "Ok, well turn around"

I turned so my back was now facing him, I then felt two strong pair of hands start to massage my shoulders; it felt so good.

"That feels good" I expressed

"Good" I felt a pair of warm lips on my neck

'_Gosh, these damn teenage hormones"_ I said in my head. I had received an massage from Odd for at least twenty minutes.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck "Thank you"

"It felt good, didn't it" Odd smiled at me

"Yes it did, better than a professional" I admitted

Odd looked at me "Really"

"Yes really" I smiled

"Great" Odd grinned

I giggled "Your new nickname should be smiley, you smile a lot"

"I smile a lot when I'm around you" Odd rested his forehead on mine

I blushed "As long as I'm with you it will always be a smile on my face"

"I love you" Odd leaned towards my face

"I love you too" I closed the gap between our face.

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

(Aelita's POV)

"Ok Jeremy which one you want to do, the hot spring, or the mud pots" I pointed

"Whichever one you would to, princess" Jeremy kissed my cheek

"I want to go in the hot spring first" I said getting into the hot spring

"What's with the mud pots anyway, what do they do besides get you dirty" Jeremy asked

"They're good for your skin" I smiled and sat in a corner of the hot spring.

"Wow really" Jeremy said

I nodded my head "Yup, that's how we girls have beautiful skin"

"Hey, we guys have great skin also" Jeremy defended

"Sometimes" I laughed

Jeremy chuckled and slightly pushed me

"Hey, don't push me" I said accidentally splashing water all over Jeremy, he just stood there and looked at me.

"This is war" Jeremy called and started splashing me with water (A/N isn't that hot water burning your face lol…)

I squealed and started splashing water back at Jeremy. After about ten minutes we were still having a huge water fight.

"Give up Aelita" Jeremy laughed

"Never" I exclaimed. I then splashed a huge amount of water on his face, which made him stop and bury his head in his hand. "Are you ok"

Jeremy didn't my question so I decided to ask again "Are you ok Jeremy"

I still didn't receive an answer, so I started walking towards him. "Jeremy" I laid a hand on his arm, he didn't move.

I shook Jeremy "Are you alright, answer me"

I was soon caught off guard when a huge splash of water hit my face "HEY, THT WASN'T VERY FUNNY JEREMY BELPOIS" I yelled wiping the water from my face.

"I just had to get you back somehow, you was winning" Jeremy laughed

"Do you know how worried I was" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy said sweetly

I smiled and held my arms out for a hug, which Jeremy came into "I can never stay mad at you, not even for a second"

"I can't stay mad at you either Aelita" Jeremy rested his chin on my shoulder

"I want stay like this forever" I whispered

"I wish we could, but we can stay like this for an hour or so" Jeremy said

"I love you Jeremy" I pulled his head up from my shoulder so that I was looking into his eyes

"I love you too Aelita" Jeremy placed a kiss on my lips, and I deepened it. My tongue slipped in his mouth, as his did into mine. My hands were roaming through his hair, just as he pulled me so close to him; that I could feel his heart beating. Air was soon becoming a problem but none of that mattered to neither of us.

I soon pulled away from his lips, and looked into his eyes again

"What" he smiled at me

I returned the smile "Nothing, I just like looking into your eyes"

"You have the most beautiful green eyes" Jeremy rested his forehead on mines.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes" I smiled

Jeremy smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my lips again.

(With Ulrich and Yumi)

(Yumi's POV)

"About time we found a hot spring and a mud pot, this one was hard to find" I said

"What's with these mud pots anyway, they're only there to make you dirty" Ulrich stated

"Actually Mr. Stern, mud pots make your skin nice and smooth. But since you're not going to get in, you are going to have rough skin in the future" I joked and got in the mud pot.

"I'm sure there's other ways to make your skin smooth" Ulrich stood right before the mud pot.

"Yeah there's the ocean, but unless you want to get snapped by another crab; I suggest you try this" I insisted

Ulrich nodded his "Nope, I'll find something else"

"Aw is Ulrich afraid to get down and dirty" I teased

"What, no" Ulrich said "But still I just know there's other ways to make skin smooth"

"Yup, that's Ulrich's call for being afraid of getting down and dirty" I called

Ulrich laughed "Who are you talking to Yumes"

"I'm talking to my new imaginary boyfriend, Bob" I pointed as if someone was sitting next to me (A/N I love making up imaginary people lol)

"So you left me for Bob" Ulrich chuckled

"Yes at least Bob isn't afraid of a little bit of mud" I waved Ulrich off; when I did some mud had flew of my hand and onto Ulrich's face.

"Oops" I said

"Yeah, oops" Ulrich wiped the mud off his face, which only smeared it.

"Bob did it" I pointed to my imaginary friend.

"Well…tell 'Bob' that I'm about to get revenge" Ulrich smirked evilly and ran into the mud pot and started chasing after me.

I screamed and ran around Ulrich "Ha. Ha. Ha. You can't catch me" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ulrich smirked evilly at me "We'll see about that" Ulrich then ran towards me.

I let out another small scream; I started splashing mud in his face, and then ran towards the hot spring.

"I'm going to get you Yumi" Ulrich called

"No you're not" I laughed. After a few minutes of running away from Ulrich, I turned around and noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"Ulrich" I called out

No answer

"Ulrich" I called his name louder, still no answer.

"Oh my god. ULRICH" I screamed, still no answer "This isn't funny Ulrich" Still no answer.

"Ulrich…" I said.

"Boo…" I screamed and fell back into the hot spring taking the person with me. (A/N the hot spring is like 5 feet deep)

When I got from underneath the water I wiped the water from my face, and was now face-to-face with Ulrich.

"Oh my god don't ever do that again" My voice was shaky

"Aw did I scare you that badly" Ulrich teased

"Yes you did" I splashed Ulrich with water "You almost made me cry" (A/N you know how you get so scared, you cry! It happens to me…)

"I'm sorry" Ulrich pulled me towards him and into a hug

I returned the hug "You had me scared"

"What happen to your imaginary boyfriend, Bob" Ulrich chuckled

I looked up into Ulrich's brown eyes "He'll never compare to you"

Ulrich smiled and planted to sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled under the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue begged for entrance in my mouth, which I granted; now our tongues were in a battle. My fingers then ran through his hair, as he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich started to massage my neck with his lips.

"I love you too Ulrich"

Ulrich then stopped kissing my neck and rested forehead on mines.

"You skin is smooth now" I smiled

Ulrich chuckled "I guess you were right"

"I'm usually always right" I said

"Are you sure about that" Ulrich teased

I pulled away from him "Your mean…where is Bob" I turned my back to Ulrich

I then felt two strong arms around my waist "I was just kidding Yumes"

I smiled and turned around in his arms "I know"

Ulrich smiled and placed another kiss on my lips, which I returned.

(Normal POV)

After the group spent time with their loved ones, it was time meet back up again, and go back to the hotel for the night. Once the group arrived at the hotel, got dressed in their pajamas, and into got into the bed; they all drifted into a night's sleep.

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Tdifreak55

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

Jmrbob

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1

Did I get everybody!


	20. The Last Day

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Authors Note: I know my grammar is off, I'm using an old version of Microsoft and it tells me nothing about my grammar; just only my spelling! So, with that I will work hard on trying to not have that many grammar mistakes, but if you see some; **please tell me**!

Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I went on vacation with my family to Florida, but didn't go to the beaches; which is understandable. I also had to spend time with my boyfriend, who is going to Ohio for a couple of days. But, anyway I'm going to try hard to update a little faster, but it is the summer time!

Days flew by fast in Japan, when the morning shined into the group's hotel room, the six of them got dressed and ready for another day in Japan and since they had a day left in Japan; they had to make most of it. Right now the group was eating breakfast at a small restaurant.

"I can't believe they cut the summer short, again" Odd yelled "I hate our school"

"Well I have to go back early because they start soccer conditioning and try-outs" Ulrich mentioned

"You know, I was thinking about playing soccer" Odd said

"Really" Trinity looked at Odd

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it" Odd answered

"He is actually, I remember we had a match against Nicolas and Herve" Ulrich said, eating a piece of bacon.

"See" Odd smiled

"Wow, I haven't seen u play before" Trinity mentioned

"Well, you will when I try-out" Odd grinned "Are you going to try-out Jeremy"

"No way, sports aren't just for me" Jeremy insisted

"There's has to be a sport you can do" Ulrich said

"Yeah, like golf" Odd pointed out "You don't really have to do anything"

"You have to concentrate a lot" Jeremy said

"Well that's easy for you Jeremy" Aelita smiled

"I guess so, but our school doesn't have a golf team" Jeremy said

"No, I heard the principle is doing a lot of changes to the school. I'm just not sure what he's going to do though" Yumi said

"I think I'm going to tennis" Trinity said "I've always been great at it"

"I think I might do ice skating" Aelita said "Ice skating is so beautiful to watch"

"I think I might do volleyball" Yumi said (A/N I play volleyball)

"Wow everyone is taking up on a sport this year" Odd said

"Yeah well, it's our senior year this year, we have to make the best of it" Trinity said

"Yumi is that you…" A male voice came behind the group

The group turned their heads and saw a boy with messy short jet-black hair, small lips that was curved into a smiled, and a very tall athletic body.

"Um, yeah who are you" Yumi asked

"Oh you don't remember me, it's Suzume. Suzume Nara" Suzume spoke

"Oh my god, Suzume" Yumi slightly smiled

"It's great to see you again Yumi" Suzume bent down and gave Yumi and friendly hug.

"It's great to see you again too" Yumi said

"So these are your friends" Suzume asked

"Oh yeah" Yumi turned to her friends "This is Ulrich, Odd, Trinity, Aelita, and Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you all" Suzume smiled

"Guys, this is Suzume we used to be best friends before I moved away" Yumi pointed

The group nodded their heads, then looked at Suzume again.

"Was I disturbing anything" Suzume asked

"Oh, no we were just talking about school" Yumi spoke

"Oh, what school do you attend" Suzume asked pulling a chair over to the table.

"Kadic" Yumi answered

"Oh, yes I am suppose to be attending there after the summer" Suzume sighed "Well at least I will know some people there when I start school"

"Yup" Yumi said

"So which one is your boyfriend Yumi" Suzume asked

Yumi smiled at Ulrich, then looked back at Suzume "Ulrich is"

"Oh I figured that" Suzume said "Well it was nice running into you Yumi and I'll see you all when the summer is over" Suzume said leaving the table.

"Hey" a female voice called to Suzume

"Who are you" Suzume asked coming towards the voice

"I'm Raine, I noticed you know them over there" Raine pointed to the group

"Well, I known Yumi, I known her for a long time. Why do you ask" Suzume asked

"I known Ulrich for a long time and I always had a crush on him, and I know he had one on me too. So then I noticed that you had a connection with Yumi, so I said why not break them up" Raine explained "I know a whole bunch of secrets Ulrich hasn't told his girlfriend that will make her so mad it'll make her break up with him"

Suzume smiled "And I've always was in love with Yumi, actually in fact…." Suzume's lowered

Raine smiled "Excellent, that will defiantly send Ulrich over the edge"

Suzume nodded his head "I know, now when does this actually start"

"Well since I'm going to attend Kadic also, I was thinking the second day after school starts" Raine said

"Why not the first" Suzume asked

"Because everyone has to get situated first" Raine answered

"Oh, ok" Suzume said

Raine smiled "Now come with me new friend"

Suzume nodded his head a followed Raine out the restaurant.

"That was weird, what was all that about Yumi" Trinity asked

Yumi nodded her head "Nothing, Suzume and I been friends ever since I moved…"

"Oh" Trinity said

"Um, well what do you guys want to do today" Jeremy said

"You guys want to go to the aquarium" Aelita suggested

"Yeah sure" Everyone said

"Ok, let's go" Aelita hopped out her chair.

After a semi-short ride , the group arrived at the aquarium.

"Wow look at this place" Trinity smiled

"I know so many fascinating creatures" Jeremy said glancing at all the fishes

"Well, let's hope these things don't break" Odd tapped the glass scaring a fish away

"I doubt it break Odd" Yumi said looking through the glass at the fishes

"Oh my god, look a shark" Aelita pointed to a medium sized hammer head shark swimming up to the glass

"I think it likes you" Odd laughed

"Yeah it would like me for dinner" Aelita responded "And you for dessert Odd"

Odd stopped laughing "That's not funny"

"Come on guys let's go see some other stuff" Trinity started walking, with the group following her

"Are you alright Ulrich" Yumi noticed that Ulrich had been quiet ever since breakfast.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Ulrich said avoiding her eyes

Yumi studied Ulrich's facial expression "Are you sure, because you've been quiet since breakfast"

"It's nothing, really" Ulrich looked at Yumi

"Is this about Suzume" Yumi guessed

"What, no…why would you think that" Ulrich looked away from Yumi

"Do I need to give you a long speech on how I do not like him and I'm not going to leave you for him" Yumi stood in front of Ulrich

Ulrich nodded his head and slightly smiled "No"

"Ok good, because you should know I love you" Yumi smiled up at Ulrich

Ulrich returned the smile and kissed Yumi's forehead "Let's catch up with the others" Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and caught up with the rest of the group

"Where were you guys" Jeremy asked

"I just had to talk to Ulrich about something" said Yumi

"Oh, ok well come here you guys there's a manta ray over here you can touch the head of it" Aelita said walking over to where the manta rays are.

"And what makes you think I want to touch something like that" Yumi said

"Because it's cool to touch" Aelita responded

Yumi shrugged and walked beside Aelita, taking Ulrich along with her.

"Wow" Yumi bent down touching the top of the manta ray

"Careful don't get stung again Yumi" Odd joked, which made her quickly pull her hand away from the creature.

"I'm not touching anything that stings" Yumi said wiping off her hands

The group laughed and explored the aquarium some more, they explored it for about an hour and a half; mostly because the place was so huge.

"Wow my feet hurt" Trinity said sitting down on a bench

Yumi sat beside Trinity "You aren't the only one"

"Wow you guys, your feet suck" Aelita sat beside Yumi

"You're sitting down also" Trinity responded

"Well…" Aelita began

"See your feet hurt also, am I right" Trinity smiled

"Ok, they hurt a little bit" Aelita admitted

The two girls laughed at their friend

"And where are we supposed to sit" Odd stood beside the bench

"I don't know" Trinity looked up at her boyfriend

Odd smirked "Ill sit here" Odd sat on Trinity's lap

"Hey who said you could sit here" Trinity gasped

"Me" Odd responded

"You're so heavy" Trinity tried pushing Odd off her lap, but failing to do so.

"So what else you guys want to do today" Ulrich asked

"Um, I don't know what else is there to do, we did almost everything here" Odd said

"Not really not even half the stuff, we just have to leave early. But anyway, the last thing we have to do is go to the Tokyo tower" Yumi said

"Isn't that like the Eiffel Tower" Jeremy asked

"Sort of, but it's red and white" Yumi answered

"Oh, I see" Jeremy said

"Do we have to go on a tower…" Ulrich looked at the ground

Yumi looked at Ulrich "You don't have to go on if you don't want too"

Ulrich sighed "I guess I have to get on"

"Yes you do have to get on" Odd said

"No, nobody is going to force you to get on Ulrich" Yumi said "If you want I'll stay with you when the others go up, I been on there plenty of times when I was little"

Ulrich nodded his head "It's fine, I'll get on"

"Are you sure" Yumi stared into Ulrich's eyes

Ulrich slightly smiled and nodded his head "Yeah, how bad can it be"

(At the Tokyo Tower) (A/N I wanted to make one of those movie dramatic changes lol)

"Ok I change my mind, this is actually pretty bad, can we go back down" Ulrich said standing far away from the gate where you look down.

"You made it all the way up here and you want to get down" Jeremy said

"Wow dude someday you have to get over your fear of heights" Odd said

"No, there is a reason why there is gravity, it's to stay on the ground" Ulrich defended

"Ok dude" Odd said looking down

"Are you ok" Yumi approached Ulrich

"A little, I just want to go back down" Ulrich responded

Yumi nodded her head "Ok, let's go back down. At least you came up here"

Ulrich nodded his head slowly "Yeah…"

"Guys were going to go back down early" Yumi said to the others

"Ok" The others said

The others stayed up on the Tokyo Tower, while Yumi and Ulrich caught the elevator back down.

"Yumi you could have stayed up there, don't let me get in the way of you having fun" Ulrich said

"Oh don't worry, as long as I'm with you that's all the fun I could have" Yumi smiled

Ulrich blushed and smiled "So, are you ready for school again"

Yumi sighed "No, because I want to spend the summer with you, and with school in the way; there's no way we can spend _that _much time together"

Ulrich pulled Yumi into a hug "I'll be sure to spend the same amount of time as I do with you in the summer, in fact; you will get tired of me hanging around you when school start" Ulrich joked

Yumi looked up at Ulrich "I will never get tired of you Ulrich"

Ulrich smiled and ran his fingers through Yumi's smooth curly hair "Your hair is curly now, something new"

Yumi smiled "Yeah, just trying out new things"

"I like it" Ulrich ran his fingers through Yumi's hair again

"I love you Ulrich" Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich neck.

"I love you too Yumes" Ulrich placed a sweet kiss on Yumi's lips, which Yumi returned

"Now this is a picture perfect moment" Odd took a picture of the kissing couple, who pulled away blushing.

"You took a picture" Ulrich went over to Odd and took his phone.

"Yeah, it's actually a pretty nice picture, with the Tokyo tower in the background" Odd said

Ulrich agreed "It is"

Yumi came up to the two and grabbed the phone "This is nice, hey send thing to both of us Odd" Yumi handed the back to it's owner.

"Ok, one lovebird picture coming your way" Odd said sending the picture

"Ok guys, we have to get back to the hotel and pack; what time does our flight leave" Trinity asked

"Um, around five, because the flight is going to take a long time" said Ulrich

"Aw, I was enjoying Japan. This place has to be one of the best places in the world" Jeremy sighed "Did you want to move away from Japan, Yumi"

"No, but when I met you guys, I didn't want to move back here" mentioned Yumi.

"Aw, how sweet, Yumi cares about us" Odd hugged Yumi

"Actually, you I don't particularly care for" Yumi joked

Odd gasped "Well, fine then"

Yumi laughed "I was just playing Odd"

"Oh, ok" Odd laughed

"Alright guys, let's go back and pack we have a long flight ahead of us, it's already three now" Trinity looked at the clock on her phone.

The group nodded their heads and headed back towards the hotel. It only took about forty-five minutes to get packed, and get to the airport. Of course, Odd was complaining on why the airplane wasn't there, Trinity had fell asleep on the chairs, Aelita was munching on a small snack, Jeremy was looking at a tour guide of England, and Yumi and Ulrich were talking amongst themselves. Then when the plane finally arrived, it was going to be a long flight.

I am not totally happy with this chapter, but all my ideas has been going towards "The Last Year". But, don't be totally disappointed at me; I'll try to make England a good vacation spot for the group, and then the group goes back to school!

As for "The Last Year". There is going to be way much more drama then my last school story, Raine and Suzume is going to be attending Kadic; I am going to bring in Matt from Lincoln (Ep. Zero Gravity Zone). Also, I am going to bring someone back also! And I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, but there is going to be a lot of secrets, lies, seducing, betrayal, and surprises.

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Tdifreak55

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

Dinozzo24- **Thanks so much for your idea, I am going to add you idea to my next story. I promise! Just remind to add, because I might forget lol**

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

Jmrbob

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1

Did I get everybody!


	21. Notice!

Authors Notes:

Dear Reviewers,

I am going to be working on "The Last Year" as I finish "Summer Blast". So, be sure to look out for that story. I'm telling you it's going to be WAY better than my last school story. There is going to be a whole bunch of drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, and many more.

Full Summary of "The Last Year".

This is it. The last year at Kadic High. The group plans of making this the best school year for them and everyone to remember for years. With senior privileges, field trips, and graduation; nothing bad can happen. Right? **Three new people** come to Kadic and plans to make this school year, the worst school year for the group. They plan on breaking up relationships, friendships, and won't rest until the job is done. They also have help from some **fellow Kadic students**, that aren't so far away as people think they are. With all the **drama, seduction, affairs, secrets, lies, romance, blackmailing, and break-ups**. People going into the **hospital** for **drugs, fights, and more**. Will the group even survive this year? Will they **over come **it? Or will it all **fall apart**?

Does it sound good? Let me know!

From,

StarzNChocolate

Thank You to my Beta Reader: Randian Warrior 501

And My Loyal Reviewers:

Tdifreak55

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1

Did I get everybody!


	22. A Day In England

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Authors Note: I know my grammar is off, I'm using an old version of Microsoft and it tells me nothing about my grammar; just only my spelling! So, with that I will work hard on trying to not have that many grammar mistakes, but if you see some; **please tell me**!

Also, I apologize for not updating both "Summer Blast" and "The Last Year" in such a long time! I've been so busy with school, school is such a pain, but the holidays shall soon come and give me more time to write. But as an apology I made the chapters long in both "The Last Year" and "Summer Blast". I hope you guys forgive me !

After a long twelve hour flight, the plane finally arrived at the England Airport at 10:00 AM, on a chilly, rainy day.

"Geeze England is like bringing down my mood man" Odd groaned as he looked out the window

"Why is that" Trinity asked

"Look outside" Odd pointed "It's raining cats and dogs"

"Actually it's raining water, Odd. It's evaporated from the ocean to the clouds, then back down here" Jeremy explained

Odd gave Jeremy a sarcastic stare "Thanks so much, I really wanted to know that"

"Guys, calm down. Jeremy please don't "school talk" Odd. And Odd it's only suppose to rain for the morning, then it's going to be a nice day" Aelita interrupted the two boys

"I hope so" Odd went over to the machine that was sending out their luggage, Odd grabbed his purple luggage and Trinity's lavender luggage. "Aw man they got these dirty!" Odd complained

"Wow, rain does put your mood down" Ulrich spoke grabbing his and Yumi's luggage.

"I told you so" said Odd

"Well, I love the rain, it's so peaceful" Yumi looked out the huge window to the airport

"You're not going to love it, when you have to walk in it" Odd pointed

"It depends, if it's cold rain then yeah I'm going to hate it" Yumi explained

"Alight guys, our rides are here" Ulrich said walking towards the airport exit

"Cool, I can't wait to see England's natural history" Jeremy said quickly grabbing his and Aelita luggage.

The group put their luggage in the trunk, and hopped in the car and headed towards their hotel. On the way there, the group was looking at all the amazing sculptures and buildings of England. Even though you could barely see anything, it was still beautiful.

"I can't wait until it stops raining so we can hang out around this place. Oh! I want to see Big Ben" Trinity looked at a map of England

"Oh, you know what. I always wanted to ride a double-decker bus" Yumi pointed to the bus that was parked on the side of the road

"It would be funny if it rained on you, if you happen to be on the top level" Odd joked

Yumi gave Odd a cold stare "It would also be funny to see my fist down your throat"

Odd held his hands up in defense and laughed "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset"

Yumi slightly smile "Wow, I was joking too Odd"

"Oh, ok. I thought you was serious" Odd mentioned

Yumi nodded her head "Nope"

"Hey guys we're passing the Buckingham Palace, over there" Ulrich pointed out the window. Everybody turned the attention to where Ulrich was pointing and were amazed on how huge the palace was.

"Talk about high security" Trinity pointed to the guards surrounding the palace.

"Well don't want to get too close" Jeremy said

"Ah, I was hoping to get a close up on the palace too" Aelita complained

"Don't worry we'll still semi-close" Jeremy smiled at his girlfriend

"You're right. I mean I can't complain" Aelita returned the smile

The group arrived at their hotel which was amazing, they had a sight of everything from the London Eye, the Tower Bridge, and the whole city of London.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go get our rooms" Ulrich said going to the check-up counter.

"Now, Yumi I know I said this before. But, I just wonder how your wedding and honeymoon is going to be in the future" Trinity grinned

"Me too, I mean Ulrich is doing all these nice things for us, I just wonder what he's going to do with you when you too get married"

Yumi's face turned red "Um, I guess we'll see"

The two best friends grinned at Yumi's comment "So you see yourself marrying Ulrich"

Yumi's face turned a deeper reddish color "Well, yeah"

The two girls squealed at Yumi's answer

"What so interesting over here" Odd put his arm around Trinity

"Oh, nothing. Just some girl talk" Trinity smiled

"Yup, just girl talk" Yumi's face turned back to it's normal color.

"Oh, well alight" Odd said turning back to his conversation with Jeremy

"Alight guys, looks like we are on the top level of the hotel" Ulrich said handing the other two couples their room keys

"Own rooms" Odd asked

"Yup" Ulrich answered

"The top level should be amazing!" Aelita grinned

"Oh! After this can we go ride the London Eye" Trinity asked her friends

"Sure why not" Jeremy agreed

"Yeah" Odd said

"Uh, sure" Ulrich looked down at his feet

Yumi noticed and slightly smiled as she grabbed Ulrich's hand, giving him some confidence. Ulrich looked at Yumi a returned the smile.

"Ok guys let's go get unpacked and ride the London Eye" Trinity grabbed the room key from Odd and rushed to the elevator. The girls followed Trinity as the guys grabbed their girlfriends and their suitcases.

"You sure you don't want us to carry that" Yumi asked her boyfriend

Ulrich smiled "Nope, it's fine"

"Yeah, we're supposed too. Because we are real gentlemen, ladies" Odd smirked

"We'll I'm not sure about you" Trinity joked to her boyfriend

Odd dropped Trinity's suitcase in front of her "Ok, if you say so" Odd, was also joking.

"Hey, I wasn't serious" Trinity pouted

Odd laughed and picked up Trinity's suitcase "I know"

When the elevator finally reached the top level, it turned out the group of friends was right beside each other.

"Well, no naughty stuff" Odd joked "Because we could hear you"

The rest of the group blushed.

Odd laughed and entered his room as soon as he entered the key inside the door, with Trinity following behind. The door slowly shut itself behind Trinity.

"Well we'll see you in a few" Aelita said to Yumi and Ulrich, while entering her and Jeremy's room.

"Yeah, hey can you tell Odd to meet us out in the hall at twelve" Ulrich asked

"Sure thing" Jeremy said and her went in front of Odd's and Trinity door. "Hey Odd, and Trinity. Ulrich said be ready to go at twelve" Jeremy said as he slightly banged on the door

"They know now" Jeremy smiled

"Yeah, thanks. I could have done that" Ulrich spoke

"Well…" Jeremy laughed "See you" Jeremy spoke as he shut the door

"Are you coming in or what" Yumi asked Ulrich from inside the room.

"When did you open the door" Ulrich pulled the luggage's in the room and placed them beside the door.

"When you asked Jeremy to tell Odd and Trinity something" Yumi smiled at Ulrich "This room is truly amazing"

"Well, just between you and I" Ulrich came closer to Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist "This is a romantic hotel" Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich and smile widely "It is"

Ulrich returned the smile "It is"

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck "So, what does that mean"

"Em, you tell me" Ulrich rested his forehead against Yumi's.

Yumi smiled and placed her lips against Ulrich's lips, as she did she felt Ulrich smile underneath the kiss and pull her closer to him. Yumi's fingers combed Ulrich's hair as they kissed. After about thirty seconds more, the couple finally released each other's lips.

"Well that was fun" Ulrich smiled

Yumi returned the smile "It was, wasn't it. But, I'm a little tired, I could use an hour rest" Yumi let go of Ulrich, and spread herself out on the bed, making herself comfortable.

Ulrich laid beside Yumi "I could too after that long flight"

"Yeah, what was it. Like twelve hours or something" Yumi laid her head on Ulrich chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Something like that" Ulrich pulled out his phone and turned it on showing a picture of him and Yumi kissing in front of the Tokyo Tower.

Yumi smiled "I really like that picture"

"Me too" Ulrich also smiled as he set the alarm for the two to wake up from their nap. After Ulrich did, he wrapped his arms around Yumi and started slowly closing his eyes.

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich said before drifting off into a light slumber

"I love you too Ulrich" Yumi looked up at a now sleeping Ulrich, she smiled to herself, and went into a light slumber.

"This place is amazing, huh Jeremy" Aelita smile as she twirled around the room

"It is, but not nearly as amazing as you Aelita" Jeremy sat down on the edge on the bed and smiled at an excited Aelita

Aelita returned the smile "Aw, how sweet of you"

"Well, I'm supposed to be sweet aren't I" Jeremy laughed

"Well, yeah you are" Aelita said and walked over to the balcony and looked at the amazing view they had.

"Look Jeremy can see everything from here" Aelita grinned

Jeremy came onto the balcony with Aelita and gazed and the view they had "Wow this is amazing"

"I know, even the rain is clearing up, and the sun is about to shine soon" Aelita pointed

"That's good. I just wonder what today's adventure is going to bring us" Jeremy said

"Well we are already going to the London Eye" Aelita looked up at Jeremy

"True, I meant after that though" Jeremy mentioned

"I don't know, but it's probably something we'll never afford" Aelita laughed

Jeremy laughed too "We have to be sure to thank Ulrich's parents"

"I know right, I say we give them a huge hug for everything" Aelita smiled

"Maybe" Jeremy smiled back

"Hey, what's that over there" Aelita pointed to a building

"I believe that is the Houses Of Parliament" Jeremy squinted his eyes to see where Aelita was pointing

"Wow, this place is amazing" Aelita smiled "I just want to leave now"

Jeremy smiled "Like I said, this place doesn't compare to you"

Aelita turned around and was face to face with Jeremy, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

" I love you too Aelita" Jeremy slightly leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Aelita's lips

"Hey, do you think we could get in a teen nightclub around here" Trinity asked looking at a tour guide of London

"If it's a teen club, then yeah. Why" Odd asked

"Because I want to go dancing" Trinity smile "Don't you want to dance with me Odd"

"Of course, I would dance with you anytime" Odd returned the smile

"Ok, later to night we should go to a teen nightclub" Trinity grinned

"I always wanted to go to a nightclub" Odd mentioned

"Exactly, there's a first time for everything, am I not right" Trinity asked

"No, you're right" Odd agreed.

"But, make sure to stay absolutely close to me, no matter what ok" Trinity said

"Why" Odd asked

"Well because I don't want all these girls in your face, and I'm sure you don't want guys in my face either, right?" Trinity looked into Odd's eyes

"Oh no way, they going to have to go through me if they want to dance with you" Odd wrapped his arms around Trinity protectively.

Trinity giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around Odd "And if a girl tries something with you, well. You already know what's going to happen to them"

Odd laughed "Don't mess with Trinity huh"

"Yes! Don't mess with me and my boyfriend" Trinity laughed also

"I can't wait until it's time to leave, because I'm starving" Odd complained

"Well, it's only an hour before we leave, and I want to take a power nap" Trinity said, slowly letting go of Odd.

"Ok, and I'm going to find a snack machine somewhere" Odd said

"Alighty then" Trinity slightly smiled

Odd then leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Trinity's lips, Trinity wrapped her arms around Odd pulling him closer to her. Few seconds later the couple pulled away.

"Ill be back in five minutes" Odd said getting ready to walk out the door

"Ok, when you come back I'll probably be knocked out" Trinity said laying on the bed

Odd laughed "Love you"

"Love you too" Trinity said before falling into a slight slumber.

When an hour passed the group met in the hallway, Odd and Trinity were the last to come out their rooms.

"What took you too so long" Ulrich asked

"We took a nap" Trinity answered "We'll I did"

"I was sitting on the balcony eating some chip, just watching as the sun cleared and made a beautiful day" Odd said

"So, you lost track of time" Jeremy asked

"Well, I did" Trinity slightly laughed "I was sleep"

"We'll they're out here now, can we go now" Aelita said pressing the elevator door

"Yeah, sure" Ulrich said getting up from the couch in the hall, as he did he held a hand out to help Yumi get up from the couch, Yumi flashed a sweet smile to him, as Ulrich returned the smile.

"What are the plans for today" Odd asked walking towards the opening elevator doors

"Um, can I see the book about London" Ulrich asked

"Yeah" Trinity pulled out the book and handed it to Ulrich.

"Um, after the London Eye we could grab a bite to eat at the Guinea Grill Restaurant. Ulrich said

"Oh, can we go to the teen nightclub" Trinity asked

"Uh yeah sure" Ulrich closed the book.

"What made you want to go to a club" Yumi asked

"I want to have some fun" Trinity smiled "There's a first time for everything right"

"True" Yumi agreed

"Alright we have our plans for the day then" Jeremy said

"Ok, London Eye here we come!" Aelita shouted

(A/N **As a present for you guys reading. All of their plans are going to be in this one chapter! **This is because I haven't updated in SOOO long, and it's also an apology note too, see here you go. But, next time that I might update is **Friday** because of the busy school time! But it wont take as long as I did to update)

When the group walked out of the hotel, they ventured there way in the city of London, as they were heading towards the London Eye.

"Oh, hey tomorrow we should go to the see the Stonehenge" Jeremy said

"The Stonehenge?" Odd asked

"Dork, don't you pay attention in history" Jeremy said

"No" Odd answered honestly

"Well sucks for you" Jeremy said

"But, we should seriously see it though, it could be pretty cool" Aelita interrupted the boys conversation.

"Yeah, to see something built thousands of years ago" Trinity said looking at the old fashioned buildings

"Also tomorrow we can go on a double-decker tour" Ulrich mentioned

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Yumi agreed

"Are you talking about that bus thing" Odd asked

"Yes that bus thing happens to be a double-decker bus" Yumi expressed

"Guys we're coming up on the London Eye" Aelita pointed to the biggest observation wheel in the world.

Ulrich quietly gulped as the came closer to the London Eye "That's pretty tall"

Odd looked back at his best friend "Don't tell me you are not getting on"

Ulrich looked back at Odd "I didn't say that, I just said it tall"

"But with you being scared of heights and all. I was just assuming that you are not going to get on" Odd indicated

Ulrich glanced up at the London Eye again, he knew he was less than five feet away now "Yeah, I'll get on. What's to be afraid of right"

"Ok good buddy" Odd turned around "We're getting on next now then"

"How did we get here so fast" Ulrich thought to himself

The group paid for themselves and entered the London Eye, with each couple in each car.

"Are you sure you're ok about this, we're going to be pretty high up" Yumi looked at Ulrich

"Yeah, I guess so" Ulrich said as their car to the London Eye got higher each second

"Just don't look down and you'll be fine" Yumi smile "Enjoy the view"

Ulrich looked around at his surroundings "This is pretty cool, there's Big Ben right over there"

Yumi looked the way Ulrich was looking "Hey it sure is, it's a nice view, even though we are over top of it now"

When the couple reached the top, the London Eye ride stopped

"Why did we stop, is this thing broke" Ulrich panicked

"Ulrich relax, they're letting people off" Yumi looked down at where they entered to get on their car.

"How can you look down and be ok" Ulrich asked

Yumi shrugged and shivered and little "I don't know really. I just never been afraid of heights"

Ulrich noticed Yumi was shivering "Are you cold"

"Just a little chilly, yeah" Yumi answered

Ulrich gently went over to Yumi's side of the car (A/N they were sitting across from each other) and wrapped his arms around her.

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Ulrich "I love being close to you"

Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi's forehead "I love being close to you too, I can stay like this forever"

"Me too" Yumi snuggled closer to her boyfriend, trying to warm up a little bit due to the wind blowing.

Ulrich ran his fingers through Yumi's hair while looking at all the sights around him, to Ulrich, he was surprised that he wasn't as afraid as he thought he would be, but when he was with Yumi, all his fears went away.

"You know, I'm surprised that I'm not as scared as I thought I would be" Ulrich spoke

Yumi looked up at Ulrich "What do you mean"

"It's like when I'm with you. I don't have to be afraid of anything" Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes

"It's ok to be afraid Ulrich, we all have something we fear" Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder, still looking into his eyes.

"And what do you fear" Ulrich smiled

"I fear of losing you" Yumi answered straight from her heart "That's my number one fear out of all the fears built up in me, is losing you"

Ulrich gently rubbed Yumi's cheek "You are never going to lose me Yumes, I want to be with you for as long as I live" Ulrich looked deep into Yumi's eyes "I never want to lose you Yumi"

"Your not going to lose me, not now, not tomorrow, not next week, not never. I'm here with you forever" Yumi smiled

Ulrich returned the smile, he then leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Yumi's lips, Yumi scooted closer to Ulrich, returning the kiss.

The couple broke apart a few seconds later "I love you so much" Ulrich still kept his face close to his girlfriend

"I love you so much too" Yumi smiled

Ulrich returned the smile and placed his lips on Yumi's once more.

"This is so cool being up here" Trinity spread her arms wide

"I know, I just want to shout I'm the king of the world right now"

"I doubt you want to say that" Trinity laughed

"And why not" Odd looked at his girlfriend

"Because what if the Queen on England heard you, she would want to marry you or something"

"Ew, I don't want to marry an old lady" Odd was grossed out

Trinity laughed "I was just kidding, besides I would fight an old lady for you any day"

"I thought we had to respect our elders" Odd mentioned

"Oh heck with that, elders are rude these days, well, some of them are" Trinity said

"That's true" Odd agreed

"So, when we do something together what do you want to do" Trinity asked

"Umm, I'll let that be a surprise" Odd smirked

Trinity rolled her eyes "Fine"

"Aw, is someone upset" Odd smiled

Trinity looked at Odd "What, no. Do I have a reason to be upset"

"No, you don't" Odd responded

Trinity smiled and went over to Odd and sat in his lap "I have a question for you"

"And what that" Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Trinity

"Do you think we'll get married, you know in the future" Trinity turned her head to look at Odd

"But of course I do think that, we are made for each other" Odd responded, kissing Trinity cheek.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do without you" Trinity smiled

Odd returned the smile "Love you"

"Love you too" Trinity placed her lips on Odd's lips

"I can't believe how fast this summer went, and that this is our last destination" Aelita sighed

"You never know maybe we could sneak in a little extra mini vacation before school starts" Jeremy encouraged his girlfriend

"Yeah, we'll see, but I have to enjoy this we only been here a short time" Aelita looked at the sights around her

"Yes, enjoy this" Jeremy smiled

Aelita returned the smile "I really want to go in the Buckingham Palace" Aelita spotted the Palace

"I think we can, or make reservations or something" Jeremy shrugged

"We can" Aelita grinned "Wow, I really want to go there is so much to see in there I heard"

"Yeah, I pretty sure if you can take a tour of the white house back in America, I pretty sure we can take a tour in the Palace" Jeremy smile

"Yay! I can't wait" Aelita squealed

Jeremy was happy to see Aelita very excited, it made him happy to see her happy.

"So, when we have to go to this teen nightclub tonight, be sure to stay with me all the time" Aelita pointed

"Sure thing" Jeremy replied "I don't want to lose you to some loser"

"No worries you not going to lose me" Aelita smiled

Jeremy went over to Aelita's side and pulled her close to him "I love you"

"I love you too" Aelita smiled and snuggled close to Jeremy

"Can you dance" Jeremy asked

"No, can you" Aelita responded

"No"

Aelita giggled "Well I guess we will both be looking like a fool out there then"

Jeremy laughed "I guess so"

Aelita smiled and looked up at Jeremy, when Jeremy was looking at the sights, she decided to catch him off guard. Aelita placed her lips of Jeremy's lips, Jeremy was shocked at first then relaxed into it, and kissed Aelita back.

After the fifteen minute London Eye ride and the great bite to eat. It was time to hit up the teen night club. Right now, the guys were waiting outside the hall of the hotel for their girlfriends to come out.

"Are we going to prom or something" Odd asked his friends

Ulrich and Jeremy shrugged their shoulders.

Seconds later, Trinity arrived from her and Odd's room. She was wearing a yellow strapless with a white short-sleeve jacket, with black shorts. "So, how do I look"

Odd's jaw dropped lightly then soon recovered "Amazing as always"

Trinity giggled slightly "Well thank you"

After Trinity, after came out her and Jeremy's room a few seconds after Trinity. Aelita had on a pink tank top with light blue shorts.

Jeremy eyes grew bigger "Wow, Aelita. You look amazing"

Aelita smiled "Thank you"

Yumi came out right after Aelita, she was wearing a light blue halter top, and dark blue shorts.

Ulrich eyes grew bigger and his jaw dropped slightly, Ulrich was out of words.

Yumi smirked at Ulrich "I'm guessing you like it"

Ulrich recovered from his daze "Of course I do, you look great"

"Alright guys, let's go have some fun" Trinity ran towards the elevator

The group went towards the elevator, and traveled through London's nightlife. The city was light up with bright and dark gold colors, apparently it had drizzled a little bit because the road was wet. The group finally arrived at the club, they paid there way in and entered a dark room with bright colors flying all around the room, there was a rainbow color spot lights, and a disco ball. There was a bunch of teen dancing to house music and some of the making out in the corner and socializing to themselves.

"This place is awesome huh" Odd shouted over the music so his friends could her him

"I know, let's find a spot so we can dance" Trinity spoke over the music.

The rest of the friends nodded their heads and found a little corner to themselves, once they got settled, the group started dancing. The couples were dancing with couples, but they stayed close to there friends so no one would get lost. Everybody was having a great time just talking, laughing, and just going crazy for once. Each one of them thought this could be the only time they could act like this before school starts.

They danced the night away, until some got tired and decided to sit down and take a break. The girls sat down, while the guys went to get themselves and their girlfriends something to drink.

"I wonder what time this place closes" Trinity looked at her cell phone time

"I think twelve" Yumi mentioned

"Yeah it's twelve" Aelita said

"Oh hey Yumi" A voice said behind Yumi

Yumi turned around and was now facing Suzume

"Funny running into you here" Suzume laughed

"Yeah, funny" Yumi said sarcastically

"Are you like her stalker now or something" Trinity said

Suzume ignored the comment and turned his attention back to Yumi "So what are you doing here"

"On vacation" Yumi turned around seeing if Ulrich was near

"Oh, where's your boyfriend" Suzume asked

Yumi looked around like she didn't know "Oh, I don't know. I'm going to go look for him now" Yumi grabbed Aelita's and Trinity's wrist and walked over to the drink bar (A/N Not a alcohol bar)

Yumi saw they boys, they were just getting the drink.

"Guys I think we should go" Yumi said

"What why" Odd asked

"I just feel like trouble is going to happen" Yumi looked down at her feet

"What do you mean is someone bothering you" Ulrich asked

"Uh, kind of, um you know when you met Suzume back in Japan. Well he's here" Yumi told

"What is he doing here" Ulrich asked

"He's being a stalker that is what he's doing" Trinity said "But yeah I think we should leave, cause your stalker may be here as well Ulrich"

The group nodded their heads and found there way out of the club and back to the hotel. When they arrived it was five minutes to twelve.

"It's a shame how one person can ruined it for everybody" Aelita sighed "I was having a great time"

"Me too, but it's better than getting kicked out" Trinity said

"True, but anyway I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Aelita said entering the room.

"Night guys, great idea about the club Trinity. It was fun, until the end, but overall fun" Jeremy said walking in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'm beat. Long day" Odd yawned "Night guys"

"Night" Yumi and Ulrich said

"Bye, guys" Trinity waved and entered the room.

Yumi entered the door as she opened it, with Ulrich coming behind her.

"This sucks, why did he have to ruined everything" Yumi sighed "Now everything is probably awkward between us now"

Ulrich put a confused look on his face "Things aren't awkward. Do I wish he showed up, no I don't. But I'm over it now, as long as he didn't touch you"

Yumi turned around and looked at Ulrich "Oh, no way"

Ulrich smiled slightly "Ok, then I'm not as angry then"

"What would you do if he laid and hand on me" Yumi asked

"Uh, have him be picking up his teeth off of the floor" Ulrich responded

Yumi giggled "You're a mean person, you know that"

Ulrich shrugged "Only when it comes to protecting you and getting away from Raine, yeah I'm going to be mean"

Yumi smiled and pulled Ulrich into a hug

Ulrich smile and returned the hug "What's this for"

"For being ready to be there for me, just in case something happened" Yumi explained

"Trust me nothing was going to happen, even if I wasn't there nothing was going to happen. And I'll always be there for you no matter what" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead.

"I love you" Yumi looked up at Ulrich

"I love you too" Ulrich placed his lips on Yumi's lips.

Yumi smiled "Sleep time"

Ulrich smile "Yeah, alright sleep time"

Yumi giggled and placed another kiss on Ulrich lips, which Ulrich returned. She was happy to have him in her life.

Well there you have it for this chapter! Be looking for an update on Friday or Saturday!

Tdifreak55

SpunkyGirl6487

XxSOoolanaSkylarXxOo

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1


	23. Apologies

Dear Reviewers,

I am so sorry for not updateing like I said, I've been so busy with school. This is cause I am a senior and the schedual is very crammed up with me applying to universites and everything! School senior functions and stuff like that. Homework SATs and ACTs coming up soon. Been dealing with some family problems lately too, and I have to help my boyfriend too, he's also having family problems. But, I will TRY to update this weekend!

Again I am so sorry! ): I hope you guys arent too mad at me

LyokoWarrior915

Tdifreak55

SpunkyGirl6487

XxSOoolanaSkylarXxOo

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1


	24. The End

Summer time! School is over and Ulrich's dad arranged something special again. This time the group is going to all the major countries in the world! The groups romance become stronger, friendships become better. They're going to make this summer a blast...Maybe.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time, also I apologize for the slight time skip , it's the only way I can focus on one story at a time, that was the problem, I rushed and ran out of ideas! But it is spring break for me, the last one in high school before I head off to college!

A few days later

"I can't believe this is all over" Trinity sighed as her and her friends walked to the airport.

"I know, it's like the summer is ending before it even started" Odd, who also sighed.

"Too bad you guys have to go back to school earlier due to soccer try-outs" Yumi looked down at her feet "I again have to go back to Japan with my family, they are having this big family reunion thing and I HAVE to be there"

"Yeah, and I have to go back home to my emotional mother" Trinity rolled her eyes "My mother was already crying that I am a senior, and school didn't even start yet. Also, I have to go back to America, with my aunt because she wants to spend time with me"

"I can imagine, my parents are the same also" Odd put his arm around Trinity

"Where are you guys going" Ulrich asked referring to Jeremy and Aelita

"I got to go back home with my parents, my dad wants to review colleges with me" Jeremy answered "At least it's somewhere near the school"

"I don't know what I'm doing honestly" Aelita shrugged

"Aren't you going to spend time with your family Aelita" Trinity asked

The group remained silent for a minute, knowing since they shut down lyoko, they haven't found a family for Aelita to stay with.

"No, I think I'm just going to go back to the school" Aelita sighed

"Oh, ok" Trinity nodded her head

"_Now boarding the flight to America, again now boarding the flight to America" _

The group sighed.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys back in France" Trinity sighed, hugged her friends, then faced Odd "I'll miss you"

Odd looked down at Trinity; he noticed her eyes were threating tears "I miss you too"

Odd pulled his girlfriend into a hug, tears rolled down Trinity's face as she hugged him back "I'm really going to miss you; I can't see you for three weeks or so"

"I know" Odd kissed Trinity's forehead "I'm really going to miss you crazy self" Odd joked, trying to make things better

Trinity slightly smiled and pulled away from Odd, just enough to see his face "I love you Odd"

"I love you too Trinity" Odd leaned down, so that his lips softly touched Trinity's lips. The kissed passionately unawake of their friends and people around them, after a few more seconds, they let go of each other's lips.

Trinity slowly let go of Odd and picked up her luggage "I see you guys back in France" she said as she was walking towards her plane entrance, before she enter the plane entrance, she looked at her friends, mostly Odd, for the last time for a couple of weeks. She sighed and slowly walked into the plane, missing Odd already.

"I miss her already" Odd said as he saw Trinity enter her plane.

Ulrich and Jeremy patted Odd's back, trying to lighten things up.

"_Now boarding the flight to Japan, again now boarding the flight to Japan"_

When Ulrich heard the announcement, his heart dropped, so did Yumi's.

"I'll see you guys soon" Yumi hugged Aelita, Jeremy and Odd; the friends returned the hug and walked a few feet away from Yumi and Ulrich to give them some privacy.

Yumi turned around and looked up at Ulrich with very sad eyes "Promise to keep in contact with me"

Ulrich slightly smiled and pulled Yumi into a passionate hug "You know I will Yumes, I can't not keep in contact with you, I don't know what I would do if I don't hear your voice"

Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's chest and hugged him back, very close to her, leaving no spaces "I going to miss you so much, we are basically going to be on opposite sides of the country"

"I know Yumes, I am going to miss you as well" Ulrich rested his head on top of Yumi's.

"This sucks, next time, I am spending my summer with you, and you are going to see me every day, twenty-four-seven, three-hundred-sixty-five days, 876,581,277 hours, and 31,556,926 seconds ever day Ulrich Stern" Yumi pouted and look up at her boyfriend's dark brown eyes.

Ulrich smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead "Alrighty Yumes, even the bathroom"

"Eww, gross no" Yumi giggled slightly "But, I need to board before my parents get very upset at me for missing my flight"

Ulrich nodded his head "I love you"

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, resting her forehead on Ulrich's "I love you too"

Ulrich closed the gap between their faces, kissing her with the most passion he had built up inside him. Yumi kissed him back with the same amount of passion in the kiss. A few seconds after, the couple slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"I see you soon then" Yumi slowly pulled away from Ulrich

"I see you soon then" Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi for the last time for a couple of weeks

Yumi smiled and return the kiss, the second kiss didn't last as long as the first, but it was still great to the couple. Yumi picked up her luggage and walked towards the entrance to her plane, she waved at her friends and Ulrich for the last time, as Yumi then entered her plane, silent tears slid down her face as she took her seat, and got ready for a long flight.

"Then it was four" Odd said silently

"At least we are all going back to France" Aelita sighed

"Ulrich buddy, are you alright" Odd asked Ulrich, who was still standing at where Yumi just left.

Finally noticing somebody was talking to him, Ulrich responded "Uh, oh yeah. I'm alright, I guess" Ulrich turned around to his friends. When Ulrich turned around, his friends noticed that he was upset.

"It's alright buddy" Odd patted his best friend back "I know how you feel, but we have to think of it as, when we see them, we don't ever have to let go and kiss them non-stop" Odd smiled, trying to cheer up his best friend.

Ulrich nodded his head "Yeah, I guess your right"

"_Now boarding the flight to France, again now boarding the flight to France"_

"Ready to go guys" Jeremy asked picking up his and Aelita's luggage

"Yeah, I guess" Ulrich shrugged his shoulder and picked up his luggage and headed toward the plane

"He's really upset isn't he" Jeremy asked

"Yes, him not seeing Yumi for a month or so, is like missing how to breathe for a month" Odd explained "As with me, me not seeing Trinity, is me forgetting how to eat" Odd sighed

"Wow" Aelita responded

"Yeah" Odd sighed, picked up his luggage, and followed Ulrich, with Jeremy and Aelita close behind

_One Long Trip Back to France_

The group of four friends exited from the airplane and into the airport, where Jeremy noticed his dad waiting at the door.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon" Jeremy said to Ulrich and Odd, who nodded and walked away from the couple.

"I'm starting to feel what Yumi and Trinity felt back in England" Aelita said, as tears started forming in her eyes.

Jeremy sighed sadly, as did he start to feel the same way Ulrich and Odd felt, he gently pulled Aelita into a hug "I won't be so far out, unless my father takes me a college road trip"

Aelita buried her head in Jeremy's chest "Call everyday Jeremy"

Jeremy ran his fingers through Aelita's hair "Most defiantly"

"And I'll call you every day too, and send pictures of the schools to, maybe all of us can go to the same school" Aelita smiled

Jeremy looked down and returned the smile "I will do that"

Aelita sighed sadly "Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, even though I really want to, I don't want to keep your dad waiting"

Jeremy glanced back at his father, who was patiently waiting for his son "He'll be okay for several more minutes"

Aelita looked up at Jeremy, staring deep into his eyes "You don't know how much I am going to miss you"

"You don't know how much I am going to miss you" Jeremy slightly smiled

"I love you" Aelita said

"I love you too" Jeremy placed a delegate kiss on Aelita's lips; Aelita returned the kiss, deepening it. She placed her arms around Jeremy's neck, as Jeremy hugged her close to him; the kiss lasted several long seconds, before they slowly pulled away.

"Don't forget to call Jeremy" Aelita looked at him once more

"I won't" Jeremy smiled "I love you too much not to call"

Aelita returned the smiled and kissed Jeremy one last time before the break, after a few more seconds Jeremy slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you" He whispered once more

"I love you too" Aelita responded.

Jeremy gave Aelita's hand a gentle squeeze before her left with his father. Jeremy entered the care after putting his luggage in the trunk. He looked back into the airport and Aelita looking back at him with sad eyes, as the car began to pull away he waved at her. Aelita waved back, just in time for him to see, but he didn't see the tears run down her face.

Odd came up to Aelita and placed his arm around her and a friendly way "Ready to go back to school"

Aelita slightly nodded her head, and followed Ulrich and Odd back to the school. But, even after the sad separation, everybody was thinking that they had a great summer, this summer they called it a "Summer Blast"

**Well now, I will focus on one story, and hopefully I won't run out of ideas! Please review, I know it's been a while!**

Tdifreak55

SpunkyGirl6487

XxSOoolanaSkylarXxOo

Chels

Jace Stevens

Tsunamix

Mystic Odd

UlrichandYumi4Ever

LadyGaGaRockstar

Fr4c7ur3

Is their anybody out there

Ulrichchick67

ILuvLyoko

DoOdlez

TwilightGurl Team Jacob

adj

ilovecake

OddDellaRobbiaLuver

LyokoWarrior1


End file.
